


against in 221

by hesnotcute



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Fantastic, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotcute/pseuds/hesnotcute
Summary: Люди носят устройство, показывающее их физическое и ментальное состояния в процентах.Первое правило: ни в коем случае не снимать.Второе правило: не допускать десяти процентов.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	against in 221

**%**

Постоянно надеешься, что умрешь во сне. 

Что прикольного в нашем рождении? Этот мир, такой странный, придумавший себе правила, – всего лишь незаметная точка в необъятных масштабах космоса, в неосознаваемых, блять, неизученных масштабах, и есть всего одна планета – не самая большая, но самая везучая: миллионы лет эволюции, и вот существа с нервной системой, имеющие сознание и его довольно обширные возможности, сами создали место, в котором живут. Сами создали свой _ад_. Придумали как богов, так и то, что чёрный и розовый цвета присущи эмо. Придумали законы и украшать дерево игрушками в определенный период. Познают духовное «я» и изобрели устройство МФД, отображающее ментальное и физиологическое состояния в процентах.

И в этой невзрачной частичке люди переживают о выходе нового сериала, важном экзамене, смерти близкого человека. Во всём виновна психоэмоциональная связь, ведь кто бы стал по-настоящему сокрушаться из-за утраты одного организма, когда есть ещё семь с половиной миллиардов? Да, конечно, в одну минуту умирает в тысячи раз больше, чем единица, но... хватит считать это потерей.

Тайлер не хочет, чтобы о нём думали, как о потере. Он вообще не хотел появляться в этом мире. Может, если бы чуть раньше, до того, как с самого рождения тебе на руку надевают этот самый МФД.

Снимешь – понесёшь наказание.   
Будешь неподходящим – исчезнешь.

Эти ебанные семь с половиной миллиардов, которые собрались и каждую секунду своей жизни делают всё, чтобы не стать жертвой искусственного отбора, теперь считающегося вполне естественным. Но кто вообще придумал, что здоровые люди – залог успеха? Что это – будущее? 

Заболевания понижают процент. Негативные эмоции в их избытке понижают процент. Бездействие понижает процент. Все делают вид, что стало жить лучше и система МФД потребовалась бы людям и пораньше, а не только в последние двадцать лет. Мы живём, как жили до нас, говорят они, но ведь каждый, словно ненормальный, переживает, когда на одну десятую цифра падает. 

Тайлер тоже переживает, когда замечает. Психоэмоциональная связь, помним?

_**33,8** _

Он нехотя открывает глаза, старается отогнать всякие нехорошие мысли и чувствует боль, когда принимает сидячее положение. Во рту просто дрянь, глаза щиплет, тошнит немного. Сфокусировав взгляд на тёмно-синей постели, вздыхает не без грусти. Смотрит на чёртов прибор, на эти «часы». Неделю назад было 33,5. Может, причина в том, что он стал лучше спать – прекратились кошмары, в которых суицидальные мысли преследуют его; страшные образы понемногу выветриваются из памяти, как, например, те, где отрубленные головы разговаривали с ним. Они доказывали, что погибли из-за него. Перед сном Тайлер пьёт успокоительное и старается меньше есть по вечерам: где-то вычитал, что еда может спровоцировать именно плохие сновидения. Неделю назад он мог часами лежать, укутавшись в тёмно-синее одеяло (тёмно-синий намного мрачнее чёрного), хотеть спать, но заставить себя уснуть не выходило. Понижал температуру в комнате, слушал звуки дождя в наушниках, читал такой скучный учебник по истории – а все равно сон улетучивался.

Он никогда не встречал людей со 100%. Про таких бы книги писали, брали интервью, снимали сюжеты на телек. Раньше такой «всплеск» вызвал бы слух о пришельцах, но времена изменились. Когда-то он думал стать тем самым исключением. Но из-за врожденных и приобретенных болезней ему никогда не светит. Тайлер читал, что раньше в карту новорожденным записывали массу тела, рост, группу крови... Теперь вдобавок пишут процент МФД. У Тайлера был 78. В среднем у взрослых людей нормой считается семьдесят и выше, у детей – от семидесяти пяти.

И теперь ему, с явным дефицитом, приходится заставлять себя жить. И некоторые относятся к нему, как к больному. А он просто не может понять смысл новой системы, не может понять, почему людям запрещается быть сломанными, почему в полиции первый приоритет – не педофил-насильник, совершивший серию убийств, а люди, снявшие с себя МФД? 

– Как настроение? – улыбается Келли, поставив перед ним шоколадные кексы и черничный йогурт.

– Неплохо, – в ответ тоже улыбается, хотя это даётся с большим трудом. Не нужно осуждать. Он следит за внимательным взглядом матери и натягивает рукав на устройство.

– Нельзя скрывать, ты же знаешь, – она закатывает рукав, и Тайлер чувствует себя обнаженным. – Тебе стало лучше, поздравляю, милый!

– Спасибо, – он молча ест, стараясь думать о вкусных кексах, а не о том, чтобы зарыдать от ощущения отсутствия свободы.

На самом деле, никто не запрещает прятать экран с числом от посторонних глаз, но так уж сложилось, что все честны с собой и другими. _В их доме_. 

– Скажи, ведь лучше было без этих оков? – он трясет рукой, и Келли ставит в сторону свою чашку кофе. Она вспоминает прошлое, она же застала то время, когда для полного анализа приходилось идти в клинику и проходить обследование. 

– Зайчонок, послушай. Это прогресс, улучшение качества жизни. Вот прихватит у кого-то сердце, на десятки процентов упадут показатели резко – всё, за тобой выехала скорая. Легче спасти, собирать информацию о том, как влияют на здоровье характеристики местности, общество, условия. Все данные собираются и анализируются, чтобы создать идиллию, чтобы никто не хотел умирать, чтобы люди ничего кроме счастья не знали. Постепенно снижается уровень насилия, ведь МФД чувствителен к такому, – на её губах лёгкая злая ухмылка, – дерьму. Конечно, мы всего-то испытуемые, но делаем всё ради будущих поколений. 

– Но если кто-то хочет умереть сейчас? Нам не дали выбор! Нас ограничили!

Келли понимает беспокойство сына.

– Кто бы что ни говорил, но десять процентов – крайне редкий случай. Один на миллион. Не волнуйся, с тобой ничего не случится. Да у тебя практически сорок, чего ты боишься?

– 33,8.

– Да, я видела.

– Это совсем не сорок.

– Это совсем не десять.

И какой смысл спорить? 

***

В школе на доске объявлений, кроме всяких приглашений, изменений и нововведений, также висит лист формата А4: психологическая поддержка для учеников в таком-то кабинете, групповые сеансы. В этом новом мире незачем обращаться к психологу и вышестоящим – психотерапевту/психиатру, если твой уровень выше сорока пяти. Тебе не поверят. Конечно, никто не выгонит из кабинета психолога или врача, но предвзятое отношение обеспечено. 

Тайлер смотрит на лист, держа лямки рюкзака руками, чтобы не слишком давило на плечи, и отдирает его от доски. Вдруг поможет? Вдруг он согласится с полезностью МФД, и семь с половиной миллиардов подопытных кроликов – это самое, блять, нормальное, что можно было придумать? Может, было бы легче принять эту реальность, если бы устройство было частью тела, но нет же, вот ремешок, сними и выбрось в любую секунду. Зачем делать такую возможность, если запрещено? 

Про наказания говорили всякое. Один из вариантов – МФД пустит по телу смертельно опасный заряд при попытке снять (что, судя по криминальным сводкам, неправда), второй – арест и тебя отправляют в секретные лагеря, где пробуют на людях экспериментальные лекарства, третий – пожизненное заключение в тюрьме строгого режима, четвёртый – пустят пулю в лоб, потому что среди нас ходят обученные снайперы и так далее. Никто не знает точно. 

А те, с десятью процентами, исчезали, и их больше не видели. Действительно убивали? Никто не знаком с редкими случаями. 

«Или они совершали самоубийство, – думает Тайлер, – даруя смерть от своих рук».

После последнего урока со всеми прощается и идёт в другое крыло школы, надеясь, что его не увидят знакомые. В коридоре смотрит на телефон, изображая деятельность, а сам с опаской поглядывает на дверь 221.  
  
«Чёрт, это хоть конфиденциально? Вдруг о моём визите всем сообщат? Я окажусь в какой-нибудь группе риска?»

Дверь открывается бесшумно, и Тай заглядывает, не решаясь войти. Разведывает обстановку. Довольно молодой парень собирает в одну стопку разные бумаги, расставляет по кругу стулья, садится на один из них: руки сложены на коленях, кусает нижнюю губу, поправляет воротник рубашки. 

– Я... – он достаёт объявление и несёт его перед собой, будто священник, держащий крест впереди себя в борьбе с демоном. 

– Проходи, – парень вскакивает, радуется уж слишком показательно, – садись куда угодно. Ты вообще первый, кто пришел.

– Остальные приходят позже? Извините, тут не написано время, только номер кабинета, я не знал... – Тайлер оглядывается назад: вдруг не поздно? Но ноги сами несут к этому кругу из стульев, само тело садит его на один. Прямо напротив второго.

– Нет, ты _первый_. Никто не приходил за всё время, что я здесь работаю. 

– Я сказочный лох, – Тайлер мнёт объявление и кидает в мусорное ведро, стоящее в углу. Отличный бросок. 

– А я пять раз в неделю прихожу сюда и жду по два часа. Так кто здесь лох?

– Вы очень молоды...

– В таком случае обращайся ко мне на «ты». Опыта с подростками меньше, чем, – он не заканчивает. – Но я постараюсь! Зря образование получил? – вопросы задаёт словно самому себе. 

– А если придёт безнадёжный случай, то как Вы, или ты, поможешь?

– Отправлю к специалисту. Моя задача – наблюдать, иногда проводить тестирования. Даже больше социальный работник, а не психолог, получается... Бумажная работа, в основном. Говорят, ну к тебе не приходят, так помоги, эй, – и вновь он поправляет и без того идеальный воротник. 

Тайлер кивает. Его забавляет, что взрослый человек, который уже работает, не понимает даже – кем. Но его «неуверенность» нечто вроде уловки, чтобы расслабить Джозефа. Создаётся впечатление, что он ждал кого-то вроде Тайлера, чтобы оправдать своё нахождение, свое _образование._

– Беседовать и мониторить состояние обратившегося – задачи с конкретным человеком. Так ты безнадёжный случай? – парень упирается локтями в колени и кладёт подбородок на сжатые в кулаки руки.

Тайлер не знает ответа.

– Давай знакомиться? – после молчания продолжает. – Джош Дан, двадцать четыре года, не в браке, детей нет.

– Тай, у меня 33,8.

– Познавательно.

– Ага. И не Тай, а Тайлер. Я... случайно.

– Никогда не знаешь, какую удивительную информацию приберегает для нас мир.

Тайлер немного злится на эти слова, но одновременно ему смешно. И он даёт свободу второй эмоции, улыбнувшись. Джош не переставал улыбаться с первой секунды.

– Почему 33,8, Тай?

– И с чего бы начать?

Пусть некой миссией Джоша было выслушать, предложить варианты решения ситуации, чем иногда и занимаются психологи в учебных заведениях. Из-за несовершеннолетия предлагают поговорить с родителями, а если ты тот «безнадёжный», то советуют обратиться к доктору, поскольку никакие разговоры не лечат, только облегчают существование. Тайлер говорит о всяких мелочах, вроде обычного волнения выступления перед публикой или чрезмерной застенчивости, и спрашивает, кому он передаст сказанное. На что получает ответ:

– Всё останется между нами. Я должен буду обратиться к администрации школы или к твоим родителям лишь в случае, если ты станешь угрозой для окружающих или угрозой для самого себя.

Тайлеру некомфортно открывать душу незнакомцу. Как можно говорить честно тому, кого видишь впервые? Да ещё и настолько молодому? Возраст – один из факторов, который заставляет нас думать о людях как о более умных и наоборот. Таким образом, пятнадцатилетние дети считают себя глупее человека двадцати одного года, хотя там дурости может быть не меньше. Чем старше, тем мудрее – ошибочное мнение. Мудрость, правда, приходит с возрастом, но приходит не ко всем.

Пришлось поверить. Пусть Джош и делает пометки

«Он _рисует_ что ли?»

в своём толстом коричневом блокноте с наклейкой хэллоуинской тыквы – Тай ведь может не возвращаться. Так, единичное исповедание. 

– Кажется, уже в девять было всего лишь 50 процентов. В основном из-за проблем со зрением и сердцем, но было ещё и другое.

– Расскажешь о другом?

«Но разве ты не должен будешь сообщить моей маме или?..»

– Мне кажется, я не хочу рассказывать. Личное? – Тайлер вдыхает глубже. Джоша реально обмануть, если у того мало опыта. Но сейчас любой дурак знает о невербальных знаках.

– Тогда давай придумаем, как тебе меньше волноваться, – чтобы его предложение не звучало глупо, добавляет, – первое, над чем мы можем работать, исходя из предоставленной информации. 

И как бы ни было стыдно признавать, но Тай не слушал Джоша, даже не мог знать, как тот пытался ему помочь, потому что в другой реальности, где часто он любит пропадать, всё, называемое «личным», он рассказал Джошу. Не имел понятия, пусть и находясь в фантазии, как правильно сформулировать мысли и донести их. Чем нужно делиться в первую очередь. 

«О ненастоящем мире, где нет МФД». 

Признаётся, как выдумывает себе иную жизнь (и неважно, что это признание и есть выдуманное), продумывает её до мелочей и часто, если ему позволяет настоящая реальность это делать, ну, никто не отвлекает, например, он просто уходит туда, и каждый раз, возвращаясь «с небес на землю», разочаровывается в себе. Он бесполезный. У него нет целей и желаний. Он боится планировать наперёд, знает, и то с невысокой вероятностью, как день пройдёт завтра. Может, люди пытаются найти пришельцев на других планетах не ради общения, не ради того, чтобы перестать быть единственными, а чтобы спокойно гнить заживо. Не ради науки, а чтобы утолить поглощающее одиночество. Чтобы сбросить с себя ответственность за свой вид, ведь есть ещё, там, невероятно далеко, пусть они стараются. Может, отчаяние и безысходность сподвигли на создание МФД? Может, превратить планету в утопию – последняя надежда? 

– Я режу свою жизнь на куски, это моя _последняя надежда_... Задыхаюсь... Не дышу.

– Чего? – Тайлер словно выныривает, прекращая делиться сумасшествием в параллельном разговоре.

– Песня такая. Знаешь, что дальше?

– Я не слышал никогда.

– И мне похуй, если я перережу себе вены. Ты же никому не расскажешь, что я использую нецензурную лексику?

– Да пожалуйста.

– Это был риторический вопрос.

– Ох... 

– Ты среагировал на негатив. Эти строки песен вывели тебя оттуда, куда ты пропал. До этого я процитировал многое другое. Я не буду спрашивать, о чем ты так увлечённо думал. 

– Почему? Это не имеет значения? 

– Ты сказал – личное. 

– Я просто не готов откровенничать с первого раза, – «и я не сплю на первом свидании, а ещё не глотаю». 

– Ты не «не готов». Ты «не хочешь». 

Тайлер смотрит в пол, напряжённое неловкое молчание давит со всех сторон, и он боится шевельнуться. У Джоша массивные кроссовки. Тай изучил каждое пятнышко и каждый шов. И он очень надеется, что через секунду молчание нарушится, но вот он уже досчитал до тридцати трёх... 

– А в этот раз не отвлечешься? 

– Нет, – по голосу слышно радостное облегчение. – Я буду _здесь._

И он был. 

***

Как и в большинстве семей, у них было принято собираться всем за обеденным столом, общаться, телефоны оставить в кармане или не брать с собой вовсе. Но не в последние два года, когда Тайлер от этой «традиции» начал испытывать тревогу. Панические атаки случались такими сильными, что он хотел убить себя, только бы покалывания и плохие мысли кончились, и вдыхать не больно, не хватаешься за сердце. После того – и Келли была не против – он забирал свою тарелку и уходил в комнату.

Он не знает, кого благодарить за настолько понимающую мать. 

– Никому не кажется, что мы поощряем его «особенное» состояние? – сестра Тайлера, Мэдди, не упускала возможности напомнить о его отличиях. 

– Ему так спокойнее, – отвечает Келли. 

– Тогда почему мне нельзя? 

– Для тебя нет никакой разницы. 

– Если процент не снижается, это не значит, что мне не хочется! 

Тайлер ненавидит МФД за такую работу. Почему никто не замечает, что он не работает точно? 

– Но он же ест иногда при ком-то. Пусть привыкает. Привычки вырабатываются за двадцать один день, не так ли? Давай, братец, не играй в социофоба. 

Но у Мэдди действительно не уменьшается число из-за её нападок. Ничего не меняется. _Потому что некоторым злость приносит удовольствие_. И как много _таких?_ Они и станут формировать «утопию»? На основании показателей _этих_ особей будут сделаны выводы? 

А собирается хоть кто-то менять мир вообще? Прошло двадцать лет. Сколько ещё их будут изучать, пока устройство не перестанет отправлять на анализ все данные? Когда МФД будет передавать информацию лишь _в необходимых случаях_ , вроде вызова скорой помощи? 

Келли не повышает голос, но она явно находится на грани. Объясняет в который раз, что для Тайлера имеет огромное значение личное пространство и уединение. Но что может понять Мэдди с её 80,9%?

Тайлер ставит тарелку обратно, садится справа от матери. 

– Не ссорьтесь только. 

***

Это первый раз, когда они увиделись вне обычной обстановки. 

Он видит Джоша около стенда, где сорвал объявление, – тот пытается приклеить новое, при этом не выронив из рук несколько папок, на которых лежал двусторонний скотч. 

Тайлер решает пройти мимо. Даже идёт вслед за кем-то, чуть ли не наступая на пятки. Если кто-то увидит, как он общается с психологом, то к концу дня каждый будет знать. И сделают свои выводы, которые сведутся к одной мысли: у Джозефа проблемы с головой. 

«И тогда они задумаются, сколько процентов. Пятьдесят? Сорок? Поймут, что должно быть меньше сорока пяти, постараются подсмотреть. Или подойдёт кто-то, скажет про свои шестьдесят семь, якобы _хей, у меня мало, а у тебя_?»

Он сдерживает слёзы и часто дышит. Какого хуя придумали МФД! 

– Тай, могу попросить о помощи? Тайлер. Я случайно. 

По спине пробежал холодок. Издевательство. Он несколько раз моргает, прежде чем повернуться и подойти к Дану. 

– Зачем ещё одно объявление? – вместо приветствия спрашивает Тайлер, в то время как Джош вместо приветствия даёт ему держать те несколько толстых папок. 

– Прошлое слишком помялось, чтобы приклеить снова.

Щёки краснеют. Из-за него пришлось распечатывать новое, ведь он после той глупости, что оторвал прошлое, ещё и выбросил его. Отличный бросок – отличная тупость.

Тай снова пробегает глазами по тексту и об что-то спотыкается. Его осеняет. 

– Тут написано о группе поддержки. Группе. 

– Да, – Джош забирает обратно свой груз. 

– Но мне кажется, мы занимаемся чем-то другим. 

Дан достаёт маркер из заднего кармана джинс и просит открыть его, пока Тайлер убеждает себя, что не смотрел на него сзади. 

_Индивидуально._

Вот, что дописывает он, поставив запятую после «групповые сеансы».   
  
– Все равно не верится, что привалит толпа.

– Нескольких набрать легче? 

– Был случай, когда я сам побывал в группе. Мне не требовалась помощь, но требовалась моему другу. Чтобы ему не было одиноко, то пошли вместе, нашей компанией. Четверо были декорацией, _поддержкой_ для него, пятого. 

– Ваш друг справился? 

Джош не отвечает. 

«Нет, и потому теперь помогает другим, потому что не смог уберечь. И действует наверняка иначе, уж точно не по примеру того психолога». 

– Он ушёл, просто ушёл. 

Тайлер не думает, что хочет знать, что стоит за этими словами. 

Джош Дан стал жертвой психоэмоциональной связи. 

***

Нормальный сон вновь его покинул. Ему не давали покоя мысли о Джоше, он в сотый раз вспоминает их диалоги и жалеет о каждом слове. Ему стыдно за себя. 

Но испытывать этот стыд становится необходимостью. 

_**33,7** _

Он не удивлён, что стало меньше, но удивлён, что не сразу тридцать. _Не сразу десять_. 

А его жизнь превращается в цикл: жить ради кабинета 221. И того, кто там будет сидеть в одиночестве, окруженный пустыми стульями, пока не придёт Тай. 

И в один из дней, по прошествии выходных, не решается зайти туда снова. Каждая минута кажется глупостью, бесполезным занятием. Понимает, что визуализирует картинку, и, будто готовясь к экзамену, продумывает ответы на возможные вопросы и готовит темы для обсуждения, пусть это ему ни разу не пригодилось. Поверить, что все идёт само собой, трудно. _Пришлось._ И если однажды вместо привычного круга будет всего один стул, то все придётся начать заново, 

_не знаю тебя не знаю_

привыкать к изменившейся обстановке. 

«Пожалуйста, пусть там всегда будет несколько мест». 

Подойти к двери, открыть, заглянуть, убедиться, что всё на месте, а затем поздороваться, улыбнуться, потому что всегда улыбаешься, чтобы скрыть волнение, и не важно, что Тайлер ненавидит свою фальшивую улыбку. Да, потом, во время разговора, он улыбнётся по-настоящему, но улыбка никогда не бывает искренней в самом начале. 

Сегодня что-то мешает. Может, метеозависимость, промокшие конверсы и мысли, что попадёшь под дождь. 

Все делают что-то бесполезное и глупое. Это нормально. Это не страшно. 

Далеко не солнечно, а серо. Будучи в любом крыле, преподаватель, войдя, щелкал выключателем. И то, что свет не горит, «221» в темноте, окончательно убеждает Тайлера уйти. Если чего-то не хочешь, то сразу найдутся миллион причин и увидишь лишь те обстоятельства, что «на руку». 

Чувство вины будет мучать, конечно. Но желание сбежать сильнее. 

Джош на ходу складывает зонт, смотрит в пол, стряхивая с него капли и так же, не поднимая взгляд, спрашивает:

– Здравствуй, Тайлер. Ко мне? 

Ищет ключи в карманах темно-зеленой куртки, прислонив зонт к стене, чтобы освободить руки. 

– Наверное, – отвечает он и подходит ближе. 

Когда Джош роняет связку ключей, параллельно сказав несколько матерных слов (они вроде условились об отношении к нецензурной лексике), оба одновременно решают их поднять. Тайлер будет обвинять себя в тупости, ведь зачем ему пришло в голову брать чужие ключи? Это как без разрешения нарушить личное пространство. Он отдергивает руку до того, как они могли бы соприкоснуться. Но ему в такой же степени становится неловко. 

– Наверное, я хочу сказать, что приду в другой раз, – _никогда,_ – спешу очень. 

Джош ловко описывает окружность зонтом и упирает его кончиком в стену, загораживая Тайлеру путь. 

– Не ври, заходи давай. 

– Можно не включать свет? 

– Темно ведь, – но Джош следует просьбе. 

И все стулья всё так же стоят по кругу. 

– Ну как? Был прогресс? 

Джош в прошлый раз спрашивал, не хочет ли тот выйти из зоны комфорта. 

_нет_

Тебе страшно, но что произойдёт, если ты заговоришь с кассиром, а не сбежишь на кассу самообслуживания? 

_нет я не смогу забыть и буду думать всегда постоянно зачем такое предлагать_

Ты можешь попробовать контактировать с людьми, но если не получится, то всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. 

_но я не в порядке эти проценты стремятся к десяти_

– Обедал с семьёй. За одним столом. Сидел рядом с матерью, – вспоминает Тай и радуется, что он действительно что-то сделал, и не придётся рассматривать пол, гнобя самого себя. 

Джош, как обычно, улыбается и, как обычно, дружелюбно; мотает головой отрицательно. 

– Я думал о чем-то более... масштабном. Например, пойти куда-то со своими одноклассниками, или ваше поколение уже не собирается вместе? 

– Эй, ты не настолько старый, чтобы говорить «ваше поколение».

– Я рос на «Скинс», а вы растёте на «Эйфории», – он приводит пример.

– Что имеешь против «Эйфории»?

– Ничего. У этих сериалов похожая структура, каждый эпизод посвящен отдельным героям, но вряд ли твоему поколению интересно что-то снятое на «калькулятор» и с не самым хорошим звуком. Одни и те же темы наркотиков и алкоголя, отношений с родителями и ментальных проблем. И если бы ты смотрел оба сериала, то заметил бы, что и там и там есть преувеличение действительности, да только тут уже и играет эта «разница поколений», ведь акценты те же, но подача совершенно иная. 

– Я смотрел «Скинс». Они же далеко не старше тебя. Ты будто притворяешься старым, но я с тобой общаюсь на «ты», между прочим. 

– Потому что тебе так комфортнее.

– Но это не было моим предложением. 

– Я просто кое-что знаю о тебе, – подмигивает Джош и быстро продолжает, – и знаю, что ты начнёшь накручивать себя из-за этих слов, вроде, да что он знает, что, что, _что?_ Могу объяснить. Но я понимаю, что тебя будут смущать эти объяснения, поскольку ты не любишь, когда тебя видят насквозь. Ты думаешь, что с тобой не будут честными, если смогут читать, как книгу. 

– И каждое слово может быть манипуляцией и просто игрой. Я могу догадаться, что нужно сказать человеку, я догадываюсь, почему что-то говорят мне. И мы предугадываем реакции и ведём эту игру в выгоду себе. 

– Я очень удивлён, – Джош щёлкает ручкой и пишет что-то неизвестное Тайлеру в блокноте. На этот раз будто правда слова, а не рисунки. 

– Чем? 

– Я был уверен, ты будешь молчать. 

– Ох, – и Тайлер наблюдает за пишущим Джошем. – Так почему мне комфортнее? Честно говоря, я чувствую себя скованно вне зависимости от того, как обращаюсь к человеку. Волнуюсь, что вообще приходится говорить. 

– Мы виделись несколько раз, но ты стал говорить больше, чем я. Вести диалог. Не просто высказываться и ждать моего ответа, – и вот Джош снова рисует. – Тебе было бы неудобно, если к тебе обратились бы на «вы». Когда ты так обращаешься к кому-то, то все равно. Но я не так уж стар, и ты возмутился, что я сказал «ваше поколение», и может ты не ощущаешь пропасти между нашими опытами и знаниями, но эта пропасть есть. Но я не ходячий опыт, а молодой парень, и это то, что ты видишь в первую очередь. Я немногим отличаюсь от тебя и потому, если бы ты обращался ко мне как к намного старшему человеку, то начал бы испытывать противоречивые чувства: он тоже молод, _но_ я должен высказывать уважение, _но_ мне станет неловко, если так заговорят со мной. И в такие моменты ты бы начал видеть огромную разницу, превосходство, собственную неправильность. А говоря свободно, используя маты, ты приземлил меня, сделал на одном уровне с собой. А все мы знаем, что сначала идём за советом к сверстнику, другу, а потом уже к людям вдвое старше. 

– Но как ты мог это знать заранее? В первый же день, минуты?! 

– Я не знал, – пожимает плечами Джош. – Просто предложил, дал выбор. Некоторые, наоборот, любят ощущать себя наравне со старшими. Недавно ты сказал, что не хочешь взрослеть – это доставляет больше проблем, а потому уровень может сильно снизиться. Отсюда я и сделал вывод, что ты станешь недолюбливать «атрибуты» взрослой жизни, вроде официоза. Как-то так. Всё на самом деле объяснимо, сложность в том, что объяснений множество, и иногда ищешь причину в мелочах, а иногда в глобальном, иногда на поверхности, иногда зарываясь пальцами в дно. 

– Разве я так говорил? 

– Не прямым текстом, но «боюсь смотреть в будущее, там нет ничего хорошего и мне вряд ли станет лучше«, а также «а что случится потом, когда закончу школу и всё будет в моих руках» натолкнули на эту мысль. Но позволь сказать, что беспокоится не о чем. Всё проходят через неопределённость, у каждого есть страх идти не по тому пути, сделать ошибку ценой в жизнь. 

– Выпендриваешься возрастом? 

– Если позволишь. 

– _Твоё_ поколение, – дразнит Тайлер. – Чем оно ещё примечательно? 

– Обязательно сравним. Но сейчас нужно обсудить другое... 

– 33,7. 

– Знаешь, почему? 

Тайлер не может признаться, что, выйдя отсюда, вновь будет жалеть о каждом слове. 

«Я действительно не хочу становиться взрослым». 

***

– Ты ближе. 

Джош просит объяснить. 

– Раньше ты сидел в точности напротив, а теперь стал садиться на соседний стул. Ты садишься ближе ко мне. 

– Тебе это нравится? 

– Нравится? – переспрашивает Тайлер. 

– Как тебе удобнее? Может, я уже нарушаю твою зону комфорта. Я могу сесть в точности напротив, если ты попросишь. 

Тайлер кусает нижнюю губу. Ему хочется поправить воротник джошевой рубашки, но он не скажет ему об этом. Не о своём желании, а что с его рубашкой что-то не так. 

– Я обратил бы внимание раньше, если бы ты придвинул стул «напротив» ближе. 

– И ты понимаешь, почему я так не сделал? 

– Понимаю, – лёгкая улыбка. – Но теперь мне надо смотреть немного в сторону, что неудобно, но при этом это _довольно удобно_ , когда я говорю и мне не хочется смотреть в глаза собеседнику, и логично, что я смотрю прямо, и не чувствую себя словно под давлением, и не нужно думать, как избежать того, чтобы смотреть в глаза. 

– Ты смотришь на переносицу, брови, нос, чуть выше глаз, правее, левее. Ты фокусируешься на одной точке, и пытаешься создать впечатление, что смотришь. 

– Но это не работает, да? – Тайлер взъерошивает волосы, смотря на пустой стул. 

– Вполне удачная идея. И вполне рабочая. Дело в том, что иногда ты _смотришь,_ просто на секунду перемещаешь взгляд, но этой секунды достаточно, чтобы понять. 

– Чтобы понять, куда смотрю на самом деле, – он заканчивает это с заметным разочарованием в голосе. Его раскусили. – Стул напротив можно придвинуть. В следующий раз.

Джош не мог сделать этого раньше, ведь мест должно быть определённое количество, этот круг должен оставаться кругом, а _в следующий раз_ мест станет меньше, чтобы сформировать меньший диаметр. 

***

– Сколько у тебя процентов? 

Джош не включил свет. 

Тайлер, что обычно ему не свойственно, привык к утренним новостям, и Келли принесла какао вместе с пиалой, наполненной зефирками, крайне рекомендуя добавить несколько. Извращение, простым словом. Пил, слушал прогноз погоды, который обещает дожди и дожди, а затем самая важная новость во всём гребаном мире: обновление МФД.

«В последующие четыре дня устройство может работать нестабильно, с ошибками, поскольку его нельзя выключить или перезагрузить, но затем, с их ебаным обновлением, которое обещает более точную работу, хотя никто не говорит, что именно улучшится, оно все же, блять, улучшится».

Мэдди твитнула о том, что презентация нового айфона провалилась, ведь все говорят только про обновление и в актуальных темах нет ни одного упоминания вышедшей модели. Это многих позабавило, и твит стал популярным, даже появились шутки о том, что вместо айфона нужно было создать свой МФД.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– А почему просто не отвечаешь?

Джош показывает экран с 76%.

– Я думал, у тебя больше.

– Не заставляй меня отвечать какую-нибудь пошлятину.

– Знаешь про обновление? Оно заставляет меня ненавидеть эти штуковины сильнее. Хей, ваши часики будут глючить, но это норма. Но раз они создали его ради утопии, разве оно может совершать хоть малейшую ошибку? Конечно, может, речь шла об отклонении на 0,5%, а не 10-15, но это чертовски много для того положения, в которое нас ставят! А если люди потеряют работу из-за этого?

– Все ознакомлены с тем, что устанавливается обновление. Потому никаких увольнений.

«А разве это не тупо нанимать на работу лишь определенный уровень? Каким бы крутым специалистом ты ни был, от процентов многое зависит. А с моими 33,7 – никакой успешной карьеры».

– Ладно, – продолжает Тайлер. Сегодня ему очень хотелось «переманить» Джоша на свою сторону. – А сколько ложных вызовов скорой может произойти?

– Человеку звонят, чтобы уточнить о самочувствии, – и перебивая Тайлера, который уже поднял палец, чтобы возразить, – и если человек не ответит в течении одной минуты, значит, вызов вряд ли ложный.

– А как же люди, у которых 10.1, например? – выставляет главный козырь. – Ну да, давай, сделай это, я вижу, как твои зрачки смотрят вверх и хотят уйти на другую сторону от моей тупости. Не так ли?

– Во-первых, перестань думать, что ты говоришь что-то тупое, иначе потом будешь бояться выражать своё мнение. Во-вторых, люди с таким низким уровнем наверняка пациенты.

– Но я говорю о тех, кто... – Тай держится, чтобы не сказать «как я». – А если они не пациенты, ведь их физическое здоровье не так плохо? Суицидник, например.

– Суициднику, прости за прямолинейность, насрать, сколько процентов. Один из самых распространенных способов попыток, я подчеркну, попыток – снять устройство.

– Безболезненная смерть, – Тайлер и сам бы так сделал, да только пусть такие мысли иногда и посещают его голову, вроде, зато не нужно будет стесняться своих чувств и подавленного состояния, но он не готов поступить так с матерью, даже с сестрой.

– Ты знаешь людей с десятью?

– Нет, и никто не знает, – он смотрит на Джоша, как на идиота, как любой человек смотрит на другого, когда приходится говорить очевидное.

– Тогда с чего ты взял, что они умирают? Что от них избавляются?

Тайлер молчит и смотрит на пол. Ещё пару дней назад он мог бы невозмутимо продолжать смотреть перед собой, да только теперь Джош перед ним, и он ближе.

– Люди с десятью процентами и те, кто нарушил закон, сняв МФД, могут оказаться одними и теми же людьми, или нести одинаковое наказание.

– Наказывать за то, что на экране небольшое число?!

– Не повышай тон, – и, смотря на позу обиженного подростка: скрещенные руки и ноги, голова отвёрнута, – пытается достучаться. – Мы не знаем точно, какие меры наказания применяют, но те, кто нарушил закон, естественно, что скорее всего, отправляются в тюрьму. Смертная казнь зависит от штата. Очень распространен слух о тестировании препаратов, и давай представим, что это так. Может, этих людей пытаются вылечить? Может, на них и проводят опыты, которые в будущем, – Джошу на мгновение стало дурно от мысли «когда мир станет утопией», – смогут эффективно помогать при ментальных отклонениях.

– Это так или иначе принуждение.

– Это изоляция.

– Принудительная изоляция.

– Я понимаю, как важна для тебя эта тема, твои страхи основаны на том, какие цифры покажет завтрашний день, но если мы продолжим спорить, то они точно станут ниже.

– Человек же _не должен_ испытывать негативные эмоции, – Тайлер зол, – улыбнись, раньше говорили всем. А теперь от улыбки зависит жизнь. Но они проебались! Моя сестра Мэдисон – змея настоящая, а у неё побольше твоих семидесяти шести будет.

– Потому МФД уникален. Ведь все уникальны и отрицательные эмоции будут считываться так же _уникально._ Но я не об этом. – Джош не ждет вопроса Джозефа, о чём же он тогда. – Если ты начнёшь думать, что наши взгляды максимально разнятся, то перестанешь приходить. Разочаруешься. Подумаешь, что любая помощь направлена только на то, чтобы смириться с новыми правилами.

– Ты поддерживаешь?

– Тебя? Пытаюсь.

– Нет, систему МФД.

– Ты так зациклен, и у меня нет ни одной идеи, как убедить тебя перестать думать обо всём масштабно, о всей системе, о всех последствиях, и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы позаботиться о себе, думая не о процентах, а о своей, твою мать, жизни. Слышал же теорию о снайперах?

Тайлер кивает.

– Я бы очень хотел достать прямо сейчас своё оружие и выстрелить.

Улыбаются оба. 

«Но ты не ответил, поддерживаешь ли систему. И ты не уточнил, в кого выстрелить».

***

Он не умер, а снова проснулся.

_**33,4** _

Тайлер умывается холодной водой и в очередной раз удивляется, как хорошо это срабатывает, чтобы скрыть слёзы. Он прячет капли для глаз, чтобы не объяснять, для чего они, но сегодня ему приходится ими воспользоваться. И никто так и не узнает, что он плакал, что смотрел на эти цифры и плакал, ведь уже не верит, что может стать лучше. 

«Обновление, – повторяет про себя, – чёртово обновление».

А если после него методы «отбора» станут жестче? Если то, что раньше подходило, больше не будет таковым? Вдруг он зря так волнуется, ведь через пару дней, когда работа устройства придёт в норму, там окажется десять процентов? И тогда он узнает, куда деваются такие люди. Может, тогда он расскажет новую историю, другую историю про жизнь в тайных больничных комплексах, где на пациентах синяя униформа, а стены серые, кирпичные, потолок разделяет полоса флуоресцентных ламп, прямо как трасса, над которой ты идешь вниз головой. Часто он видит трупы в мешках. Когда ему вводят в вену иглу, он думает о чём-то хорошем, чтобы эти мысли, в случае чего, стали последними. Конечно, там будет группировка, планирующая побег, какой-нибудь Джонни вырубит доктора, возьмёт его пропуск...

– Тайлер? – мать садится рядом и берёт пульт, ведь нечего сыну слушать о волне бунтов: шестьдесят смертей из-за неисправной работы.

– 33,4. Как я и ожидал.

– Временно.

– Но не для них, – он указывает на телек. – МФД выдали нормальные показатели, пока они умирали.

Всего шестьдесят, и Тайлеру на самом деле все равно, что они погибли. Что из всего населения планеты каких-то шестидесяти людей не стало. _Это не потеря_. Но его бесит, что при этом подавляющее большинство продолжают любить «фантастическое чудо». Если бы и в его городе был бунт, он бы пошёл туда. Тоже сорвал бы с себя эту штуку, бросил бы на землю, растоптал. Оказался бы за решёткой, зато свободный.

Эти мысли он переносит в свой выдуманный мир. 

– В школе есть группа поддержки, – рассказывает Тай, – но туда никто не приходит.

Келли слушает внимательно.

– Я вряд ли стал бы туда приходить, если бы мы не были наедине. Его зовут Джош, ему двадцать четыре, и я обращаюсь к нему как к другу, он сказал, что я поставил его на один уровень с собой, хотя многим удобнее поднимать себя на один уровень с кем-то. И там можно материться. Это круто.

– Поэтому ты задерживаешься?

Тайлер кивает.

– И чем вы занимаетесь?

– Разговариваем, чем же ещё, – у него адекватная мать, но то, с какой обыденностью принимает всё Келли, способно восхищать. – Это не похоже на те терапии, что мы видели в фильмах. Но он часто пишет в своём блокноте. Или рисует. Я никогда не смотрел в его записи. Я сказал ему, что не могу контактировать с людьми, это сложно даётся, вызывает панику, но всё чаще я говорю о МФД, и это, наверное, единственное, что волнует по-настоящему. Хотя теперь я легче переношу, если в моё личное пространство вторгаются.

– Он дал тебе какой-то совет? – теперь Келли нашла объяснение тому, почему он реже уходит с тарелкой к себе.

– Сказал, что мне надо, – «забить хуй», – на-а-аплевать? Да, наплевать на остальных, ведь они в итоге умрут и я в итоге умру, так что не останусь ни у кого в памяти, а если буду вести себя отстраненно, то этим могу запомниться.

Келли не выглядит впечатленной.

– Этот совет... 

– Жестокий? – подсказывает Тайлер.

– Странный, – она убирает прядь за ухо. – Избавить тебя от доли страха смертью, это безумно странно.

– Главное действенность. «Побочка» совета в том, что я чаще думаю о смерти и это приводит к мыслям о десяти процентах. Он надеется, что это пройдет, что скоро мне не потребуется постоянно повторять, что все люди вот-вот умрут, и это останется на подсознательном уровне. Но для начала ведь нужно полностью избавить меня от этой паники? Мне просто стало легче, а сама проблема не решилась. Мне легче и оттого, что нашелся человек, которому выговариваешься, какую бы чушь ты не нёс. Это... 

– Словно магия? – очередь Келли подсказывать. – Очень быстро начинаешь доверять любому, если напротив его имени написано «психолог». И в нём не сомневаешься, чего нет даже с друзьями, родителями.

– Нет психоэмоциональной связи. Вот и вся магия.

***

– А ты пытаешься изменить что-нибудь? Говоришь о своей бесполезности. Ты, как минимум, человек, который помогает создать настоящую утопию – не шуточная ведь польза. Но если недостаточно, то чего ты хочешь? Давай смотреть как есть. Ты ученик, и в твои обязанности не входит ничего серьёзнее посещения занятий и выполнения домашки.

– Но я бы мог стать тем, кого послушают миллионы!

Джош внимательно наблюдает. Тайлеру кажется, что он в своём блокноте просто рисует сердечки.

– Зависть? Ты хочешь быть известным и продвигать своё мировоззрение в массы?

– Я не испытываю зависти, – не врёт. Он считает зависть одним из худших качеств человека и вообще не понимает, что должно быть в голове у тех, кто испытывает такое. – Но я бы хотел донести кое-что до людей.

– Но ты говорил, что у тебя нет целей и желаний.

Тайлер вскакивает. Он запутался. Его запутали. 

– Что ты хотел бы сказать всем, Тай? – Джош вновь кусает нижнюю губу, сжимает свой блокнот сильнее, словно ожидает чего-то самого важного.

– МФД – несовершенная система! – выкрикивает он и пинает ногой стул. – Я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе! Ты меня злишь! И я никому не нужен, со своими жалкими процентами мне нет места в этом мире. Поэтому я ухожу в выдуманный. Там можно представить, что имеешь друзей, что нет никаких устройств, что нет иллюзии свободы. И люди без розовых очков! Нет никакой веры в утопию на земле, нет этого поклонения какой-то технологии! Одно только обновление всё доказывает, оно _уже всё доказывает_!

– Ты доказал теорию в выдуманной реальности?

– Там не существует МФД. Эти чёртовы числа не спасают. Уничтожают. Проводят отбор.

– Твоё недовольство только усилилось после новости о тех шестидесяти смертях. Но никто не пытался скрыть факт, никому не закрыли рот. И все заранее были предупреждены о возможных сбоях.

– Хоть шестьдесят, хоть шесть тысяч. Я не против уменьшения количества населения.

– А против методов, которыми это достигается.

– Этот метод у нас на запястьях. И пусть все говорят, что результаты индивидуальны, что нет никакого отбора по желаемым характеристикам правительства, но, Джош, только подумай! Кто-то создаёт обновления, кто-то пишет эти коды, и ничего не мешает со временем добавить эти характеристики. Рано или поздно власть решит создать стадо.

– Ты говоришь о заговоре, докатились, – Джошу приходится подбежать к Тайлеру, чтобы остановить его. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. И я не смеюсь над твоими предположениями.

– Ты тоже просто чёртов фанатик.

– Всего лишь не показываю, что согласен с тобой намного больше, чем ты представляешь. Но, чтобы ты об этом знал, тебе придётся принять и пользу МФД.

– Если я умру из-за десяти процентов, Джош, ты все равно будешь думать о пользе?

«Я пытаюсь привязать его к себе? Создать в его сознании связь?»

– Ты терял кого-нибудь близкого, Тай? – оба не замечают, что сидят, прислонившись к стене, собирая одеждой грязь с пола.

– Это не потеря. Не потеря, – возможно, одно имя и всплыло в памяти.  
  
– Я бы не думал о причинах, о тебе лично, никакого грустного монтажа с фото и душераздирающей музыкой. Ты просто находишься в состоянии, когда душевно больно. Траур? Это определение подходит?

Тайлеру становится стыдно и ему становится жалко Джоша. Он практически уверен, что вскрыл не так давно зажившую рану, задевает за больное, и тот думает совсем не о гипотетической тайлеровой смерти, а о своём друге. Который так же гипотетически мёртв.

– Невозможно успеть всех спасти, – Джозеф говорит это тихо.

– Но возможно предотвратить множество заболеваний или выявить на начальных этапах. Те, кто «дружит» с устройством, живут, не переживая за себя. 

– Собираешься перечислить плюсы? Не стоит, я видел их рекламную кампанию двадцатилетней давности. Расширял мировоззрение, так сказать. С чего начиналась МФД-эра, – Тай немного меняет положение, чтобы стало удобнее. Никто из них не собирается вновь сидеть на стульях.

– Перестань бояться. Всех запугали наказаниями за одно только снятие МФД, а десятка – приговор. И ты напуган, потому ищешь и видишь только изъяны, но не хорошие стороны, – затем Джош резко меняет направление разговора. – Иллюзия свободы?

– Геоданные. Система обязана записывать каждый наш шаг. Это необходимо для анализирования. И кто угодно может узнать о нашем местоположении. Они говорят, что местонахождения, маршруты, не передаются третьим лицам без нашего добровольного согласия, и очень хорошо играют на этом. 

– Но мы сами принимаем согласие на распространение этой информации. 

– Мы не принимаем! – возражает Тайлер. – За нас это делают медсёстры, когда мы находимся несколько часов в мире. 

– Раз в несколько лет нужно подтверждение. И ты, и я снова соглашались.

Тайлер чешет нос.

– Но не ты, – у Джоша огромное желание удариться об стену позади. «Идиот», – крутится на языке. – Параноик, – говорит Дан. И вряд ли он убедит Тайлера дать чёртово согласие аргументом, что к нему не выедет скорая в экстренном случае. 

– Они по-настоящему «детективят»… – когда Джош его перебивает, повторив слово «детективят», Тай жестом просит его заткнуться. – Ищут преступников «по старинке». Зачем? Эти данные можно легко выудить, не знаю, за сколько времени, но точно не больше сорока восьми часов. Всех преступников можно поймать. Всех пропавших детей можно отыскать. Но знаешь, кого они находят быстрее всего?

– Первый приоритет.

Тайлер кивает и раскидывает в стороны руки, мол, вот именно! Первый приоритет – люди, снявшие МФД, и люди с десятью процентами. Последние настолько редки, что Тай за всю свою жизнь лишь дважды слышал о них по телеку.

– Но это же логично. Если первый приоритет, то и все силы брошены на эти поиски. Но, как мне кажется, всё гораздо проще. Эти штуки, – он поворачивает руку и Тайлеру на секунду кажется, что он что-то заметил. Вроде на одну десятую изменился процент. – Эти штуки не ломаются. Не выключаются. Они бессмертны, как бы жутко не звучало, и работают за счёт нас. Даже после смерти человека устройство живо, показывая ноль процентов. Но каждые _выключенные_ МФД посылают нечто вроде сигналов тревоги. Потому что, _эй, а где мой человек?_

– Меня бесит, что ты вроде прав, – бубнит Тай. – Нет смысла взламывать, или чем они занимаются, если эта фигня не надета на человека. Интересно, «десятипроцентники» – такой же сигнал тревоги или особый?

– Но ты со своей ненавистью должен быть экспертом и сам знать ответы на вопросы. Я не работал в системе и не знаю никого, кто работает. Если вообще там работают _люди,_ ведь не факт, что система автоматизированная, а не автоматическая.

«Если вообще мы имели бы представление об алгоритмах работы...»

– Несовершенную систему можно наебать, – Тайлер смотрит с вызовом. По идее, они должны пожать руки или поцеловаться, Джош должен подмигнуть или что-то такое, после чего они спланируют побег или будут искать людей с такой же целью.

Джош закатывает глаза. Вообще, вялый он в последнее время.

И, немного уделив времени более «земным» проблемам, вроде тайлеровой тревожности, в конце разговора Джош говорит, что он в порядке. Тайлер кивает. Почему-то ему хочется знать, что он в порядке, что ему не _больно душевно_ из-за друга.

Когда Тайлер уходит, Джош ложится на пол полностью, не заботясь, что придётся мыть голову. Слушает дождь за окном, он знает точно, что придётся вернуться сюда завтра, выслушивать, что он плохо справляется с работой (что свалили на него, ведь «помоги, выручи»). День за днём. Нет ничего хуже знания, что в жизни ничего не изменится.

Его будит уборщик, толкая шваброй. Джош извиняется, быстро бросает взгляд на время, но перед тем, как покинуть «221», в своём блокноте пишет:

_1) несовершенная система_  
_2) боязнь 10%_

Рядом рисует улыбчивое облачко.

***

Прошла неделя. На экране остались прежние 33,4. С такими новостями

_дело во мне дело во мне дело во мне_

он заходит к Джошу.

– Никому не дали выбора, – Тайлер расстроен. 

– Слушай, – Джош откладывает блокнот в сторону и придвигает стул ближе. Они почти касаются коленями. Теперь только два места, и они не задумываются, что к ним присоединятся. – Ни в одном столетии не было выбора. Родившись, тебе предназначено только одно – смерть.

– Это и есть смысл жизни? Рождены, чтобы умереть. Серьёзно, все делятся на два типа: одни думают, что смысл в смерти, а другие говорят, что «да ни у кого смысла нет». Мы называем этим словом желание. Люди слишком трусливы, чтобы в открытую обозначить, что им лишь нужен предлог, чтобы оправдать свой паразитизм, громко обзывая свои желания смыслом. 

– Могу открыть тебе секрет, – Джош водит закрытой ручкой по закрытому блокноту, явно желая что-то написать _(нарисовать),_ но не может сделать этого, чтобы не видел Тайлер. – _Смысл._ Есть он на самом деле или нет – это неважно. Ни один человек в мире не живёт и не будет жить ради так называемого «смысла».

Тайлер не понимает, зачем такое хорошее пояснение держать в секрете. 

– Ты хочешь жить, Тай?

– Ты спрашиваешь, не думал ли я о самоубийстве? – Тайлер сдирает кожу вокруг ногтя, и продолжает сдирать, несмотря на кровь. – Это не важно. Я, на самом деле, не приходил сюда ради борьбы с тревожностью, паникой и всяким неприятным. Только из-за МФД.

– У тебя нет тревожности, панических атак?

– Есть, но... 

– Но? Ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы противостоять системе и ругать её. Ты пришёл, ведь твои проценты низкие. Мы можем сколько угодно спорить о том, был ли этот эксперимент необходимостью, как жили _до_ и теперь, почему люди с десятью процентами – ошибка...

– Ошибка?

Джош закрывает глаза, словно либо жалеет о сказанном, либо проговорился. 

– Тайлер, это число не взялось из ниоткуда.

– Ошибка. Сломанными быть нельзя в _вашем_ мире, – глаза словно наполнены до краёв, стоит моргнуть один раз – и слёзы будут капать на его окровавленные пальцы.

– Такие люди должны отличаться. Ты с тридцатью тоже немного другой. _Уже_ другой. Твоё отношение к смерти не совсем адекватное.

– Ты же сам говорил, что это скорее всего пациенты! – Тайлер всхлипывает, ощущая себя предателем перед собой же.

– А ты спрашивал насчёт тех, кто физически здоров, – Джош предлагает салфетки, но Тайлер отказывается.

– Моё отношение нормальное, просто никто не способен его понять.

– Так объясни, – но Джош подумал об этих типичных подростковых «никто меня не понимает».

– Если отключить эмоции, не знать о связи. Умер кто-то и умер. В мире ещё много людей, их количество продолжает расти, потеря незначительна. И никто, даже имея кровное родство с умершим, не испытывает боли, нет траура и подобного. Как вышедший из строя элемент. Как не прошедшая испытания лабораторная крыска.

– Ты видишь связь между незначительностью большинства, бесполезностью, в чём себя упрекаешь, и МФД? «Лабораторная крыска». Не воспринимаешь себя как свободную личность, ведь ты просто инструмент для великой цели? Потому, как «инструмент», мечтаешь отречься от человечности?

– Сложно, – он всё же берёт салфетку, сморкается и кидает её в мусор. Очередной отличный бросок.

– После слёз что угодно сложным покажется. Хотя некоторым это прибавляет концентрации.

– Точно не мой случай.

– Мы можем закончить на сегодня... 

– Для некоторых чужое состояние – повод посмеяться, – перебивает Тайлер. – Они не верят в существование психических расстройств, они не понимают, что человек не может испытывать радость. У них этот, как его, _«манямирок»,_ и все проблемы в нём решаемы. Они говорят, что испытывали подобное, и дают тупые советы, насмотревшись сериалов и прочитав чьи-то твиты. Для них ничего подобного не существует, они смеются, когда говоришь, что думал о смерти. И я думал о ней. Да, я думал о самоубийстве! А ведь надо жить. Я не должен поступать так с семьёй, я же люблю их. И приходит следующий день, проходит, а затем ещё и ещё, и это состояние плывёт за тобой дальше, уже не хочешь, не можешь, сдаёшься, а дни продолжают сменять друг друга. Они продолжают, как и желание прекратить все ещё здесь. Всё ещё со мной. В будущем только 24 часа, а за ними другие 24 часа, и даты меняются, и только дальше, дальше и дальше, пока суицидальные мысли то шепчут, то кричат. Мои желания ничего не значат. Время никогда не остановится.

Джош молчит. Тайлер достаёт ещё одну салфетку и рвёт на мелкие кусочки. Джош думает об уборщике, которому придётся это убрать. 

– Ты специально расстроил меня? Чтобы я признался? – Тай залез на стул с ногами, чтобы не касаться «снежинок» собственного производства. – Теперь ты должен сообщить моей маме?

– Я ей ничего не скажу.

Тайлер смотрит удивлённо.

– Ты сказал, что не поступишь так. И я тебе поверю.

В конце встречи Джош дал свой номер. _Звони, пиши, хоть ночью_ , сказал он, _если эти мысли вновь начнут кричать._

***

_**31,9** _

Он принимает таблетки. Снотворное. Оказывается, после них не вырубаешься моментально, а надо выпить за полчаса до предполагаемого сна, и накатывает усталость, веки тяжелеют. 

И только тот факт, что не засыпаешь мгновенно, заставил Тайлера пить их перед уроками, после уроков, чтобы сонливым состоянием унять тревогу, но только всё сказалось на процентах. Очередное странное _уникальное_ решение: социализация ведь давалась проще.

Он выдержал несколько диалогов в твиттере с незнакомыми людьми, хотя их общение не повторялось, но это было понятно, что никто бы не стал его другом, знаете, повседневный Тайлер – скучный Тайлер. Он конечно мог рассказывать теории, но не хотел стать объектом травли из-за непопулярного мнения или быть не так понятым, а может, попал бы в теневой бан из-за обсуждения подобных тем или его аккаунт бы заблокировали?.. В правилах пользования ничего не сказано о выражении негативного мнения по поводу МФД, но если действительно есть заговор, то никто не стал бы говорить о запрете – вызвало бы кучу вопросов и протестов на тему «вы посягаете на свободу слова».

Он мог писать Джошу. Мог бы ему скинуть серию «гравити фолз» как наглядное пособие того, как людям могут стереть память, изменить историю, и всякие грязные делишки. Или просто спросить 

_как у него дела, что он ел, что будет делать, что будет делать через час, а вечером, а потом, а ещё отчёт, пожалуйста, Джош, ответь, Джош, не игнорь, пиши, хей, ты как, чем занимаешься, привет_

что угодно, но только Джозеф не хочет надоедать человеку, виртуальное общение с реальными людьми проблемно тем, что ты забываешь, что человек _существует._ Он не должен воспринимать своего школьного консультанта как друга, нет, точнее, считать его своим другом по-настоящему. Не должен переступать черту, чтобы писать ему не только в случае, когда идея связать петлю с верёвки покажется привлекательной или когда надо найти капли, чтобы скрыть плач, а ещё и просто от скуки, от одиночества, и делиться всякими смешными твитами. Даже скинув серию мультика, это уже стало бы слишком. 

Тайлер не хочет рисковать. Не хочет волноваться о том, нарушит ли он их отношения. И потому не пишет. Даже когда снова сильно расстраивается из-за цифр, когда рыдает, когда выпивает на две таблетки в день больше и начинает болеть живот, а ещё он уснул, сидя на толчке, и упал, разбив бровь. Джош не проникнет в его жизнь в виде сообщений, только «221».

Но его номер не удаляет, хотя несколько нажимал на «удалить», и на контрольном вопросе «да/нет» – сдавался.

Он кричит на Келли, когда она хочет заклеить рану пластырем, он чувствует себя изгоем, изгоем в масштабе планеты, и запекшаяся кровь около брови и на пальцах, ведь он продолжает отдирать кожу, и теперь кусает ногти постоянно, и один раз неосознанно вытирает руку об светлые джинсы, а кто-то из одноклассников видит и даёт пластырь, но ему не хочется, чтобы все знали, чтобы все видели, и голова идёт кругом... 

Он кричит.

И МФД всё считывает.

Его оставили после уроков за нарушение дисциплины, и он приходит к Джошу позже обычного. Джош знает о снотворном, но не знает о количестве. Не знает, что упал, заснув, а не просто упал. Его знакомый из старшего поколения тоже устаёт, тоже плохо спит, и они меряют линейкой у кого круги под глазами становятся больше. И не задают лишних вопросов. 

Дан надевает куртку, на нём даже шарф. И тот замечает Джозефа до того, как он успевает закрыть дверь и убежать. И снимает шарф, вешая его на спинку стула.

– Мне жаль, что я опоздал, – начинает Тай, – да прекрати раздеваться! Я не останусь.

– Нет, проходи, мне стоило дождаться, ты же всегда приходишь.

Любой другой человек мысленно бы выругался, но из вежливости не стал бы прогонять, и вдруг Джош тоже подумал нечто вроде «Тайлер, мать твою!». Не хочется причинять неудобства. У него свой график, своя жизнь, он некстати припоминает, что тот не в браке и без детей, но личная жизнь не предполагает наличие посторонних. Иногда личная жизнь – это комфорт в изоляции.

– Я в другой день, я пришёл сказать, чтобы ты меня не ждал, я зайду завтра. Завтра выходной... После выходных. Иди домой, я сейчас ни за что не зайду!

И почему именно в этот конкретный день Джош не засиделся допоздна, не дождался ученика, не дождался «изгнания» уборщиком?

– Нам не обязательно тут общаться, – находит он выход. 

Это был первый раз, когда они гуляют вместе.

На набережную с персиковыми деревьями тянет практически всех, но в определенном душевном состоянии. Этот участок обходят, даже если путь окажется длиннее, или наоборот, проходят по нему, даже если путь длиннее _так._ Фрукты не растут здесь, но на ветках висит много чего, только несъедобного. Это вроде идеи с мостами влюблённых, где всё в замках, а эта набережная шириной в жизнь: кто-угодно и что-угодно могут повесить на деревья.

Дождя не было, а солнце выглядывало из-за горизонта последние минуты. Фонари были включены и многие вывески светились неоном. Город встречал очередной вечер, а для двоих людей это было просто время, которое считает, не останавливаясь, и бессердечно заставляет двигаться вместе с ним. 

Тайлеровы раны выглядят темнее в вечерне-синем освещении. Он прятал руки в карманах, но затем сказал, что ему нравятся джошевы перчатки без пальцев. В итоге с болью напоказ, ведь ему отдали перчатки и некрасиво было бы прятать в карманы и их.

– Ты мне не звонил, не было надобности?

– Ага. Тебя это удивляет?

– Не особо. Ничего не происходило? Я закрою глаза, если ты соврал пятью секундами раньше.

– Ну, я не один раз срывался на маме. Чем ниже процент, тем больше заботы получаю и это так неправильно, ведь Мэдди не получает того же, все могут сказать, что ей не нужно, но и мне не нужно!

– Мы можем поговорить с твоей мамой. Втроём или только я и она, но если я останусь с ней наедине, то потом не выпрашивай подробности разговора. Это нормальная практика – разговаривать с близкими, – он чуть не добавил «пациентов». – С близкими.

– Это обязательно родители?

– Нет. Даже с твоей сестрой можно поговорить, но ты же не срываешься на ней.

– А друзья считаются?

– Считаются.

– С тобой говорили? Как с близким того друга?

Джош остановился. Тайлера ослепил свет фонаря и он не видит спутника, оставшегося в тени.

– Перестань допрашивать о прошлом. Это ты пришёл за поддержкой, а не я. Если посчитаю нужным, то расскажу. Но хватит любопытства. Почему ты резко заинтересовался упомянутой историей?

«Всё тайное манит. Всё тайное становится явным».

– Чтобы понять.

– Зачем тебе меня понимать?

– Не тебя, а _связь,_ – а потом быстро переводит тему на изначальную. – Не стоит беспокоить маму. Я сам с ней поговорю.

Он много думает о Джоше. Какова вероятность, что стал очередной жертвой? Становясь всё откровеннее, разговаривая несколько раз в неделю, когда их общение само по себе базируется на откровенности? Сказал бы Тайлер про Джоша, что он не потеря?

Ветер срывает предметы с деревьев и они гуляют по куче мусора. 

***

Им говорили прекратить, уйти, применяли меры, начиная от публичных извинений и обещаний выплаты «компенсации» семьям погибших. Как глупо оценивать чью-то жизнь деньгами, и не потому, что деньги залечат страдания, даже если это огромные суммы, позволяющие не работать до конца жизни, дело в том, что жизнь бесценна, и именно в том значении, что люди так быстро размножаются, словно бактерии, – ни одна смерть не значима. Можно и не платить. Людей ещё много, незаменимых нет. Обеспечить шестьдесят семей – не проблема, государственные бюджеты не пострадают, раз весь мир согласился на использование МФД, то весь мир и несёт ответственность.

Но даже после успокоенных родственников продолжались бунты. Такой провал стал отличным поводом, чтобы на улицы вышли все те, кому не нравится новый режим: люди среднего и пожилого возраста, которые чуть-чуть, но могут вспомнить времена «до», молодёжь, противостоящая системе, где единственные попытки изменить мир заканчиваются на обсуждении «изменить мир» в своих групповых чатах. Стали известны лица тех, кто не согласен, стало известно их количество, и пусть многие носят маски, пусть они спят на центральных площадях, перекрывают дороги, стоят с плакатами и выкрикивают лозунги, доносят свою позицию через социальные сети, общаются с представителями СМИ, пусть разбивают окна и рисуют граффити на административных зданиях, но это не дало никакого результата. 

Количество бунтов уменьшается.

Надоедает, не видят смысла, пора бы вернуться домой и полежать под одеялом, но не оставаться до последнего, где тебя могут арестовать. 

Самые стойкие и смелые уже забыли <i>за что</i> они борются, они вошли во вкус, они обычно первые, кто совершает противозаконные действия. Тайлер смотрит популярное видео именно от таких, где они поджигают несколько автомобилей посреди ночи. 

Ему хочется участвовать в подобном. 

– Тебе бы родиться раньше, чтобы застать переворот, – Джош опять улыбается. – Ты стал бы организатором бунтов, но по сей день сидел бы в тюрьме. В начале эры жестоко обходились с несогласными, чтобы избежать поддержки старого порядка. 

– Я и сейчас могу стать организатором, – у него вошло в привычку сидеть на стуле в позе лотоса или обнимая колени, но не как ученик, который ведёт себя примерно и боится сделать лишнее движение. – Только не говори, что я просто школьник. Родись бы я на-а-амного раньше, то мог бы и страной править.

– А я рад, что ты сидишь передо мной и не собираешься совершать глупости.

– Глупости? Десять процентов равняется «не достоин» – вот настоящая глупость. Но для тебя моё мировоззрение и я, наверное, ошибка и _глупость._

– Маленький обиженный ребёнок. Я уже сто раз извинился за то, как назвал всех, имеющих низкие проценты.

– А я сто раз простил.

А как не простить? Не из-за того, что Джош классный или «ну как на него долго обижаться». Многие годы прививают идеологию МФД, и как только дети узнают, что такое цифры, им сразу объясняют их огромное значение, говорят, мол, вот видишь циферку «1», а рядом «0», то это запрещено, среди нас _таких_ не должно быть и их прячут далеко-далеко, чтобы _они_ никому не навредили. С раннего возраста пытаются промыть мозги, но даже те, на кого надевали устройство в намного осознанном возрасте, не могли так не думать. _Правила. Два главных правила_.

– Если ты не собрал вещи, чтобы сбежать из города и присоединиться к преступным бандам, то я за тебя спокоен.

– Ну вот, теперь те, кто отстаивает права – преступники?

– Ты же видел, что они творят, – Джош кусает кончик ручки, – может, подписан на них. Их цель не в том, чтобы сказать «МФД – лишение свободы». Они устраивают беспорядки, но никто из них не снимал устройство. Участники этих банд отбитые на голову, но никто не пошёл против главных правил.

– А вдруг специально? Никто не заинтересован очень уж сильно в их поимке... 

– Приоритет, – Джош понимает, что хочет сказать Тай.

– Если бы они избавились от устройств, то у них осталось бы не больше недели, прежде чем отправятся в строгий режим. А так они менее уязвимы.

– Ну что же, если ты не собрал вещи, чтобы сбежать из города и спросить у преступных банд про их цели, то я за тебя спокоен.

– Но я хотел бы.

«Ради такого смысла можно и пожить».

– Я гуглил, можно ли надеть МФД на животное. Даже продумал, как это сделать, не снимая с себя ни на секунду, чтобы никакие датчики не отключились. Можно растянуть ремешок и просунуть лапу животного, зафиксировать на ней, а затем снять с себя, постепенно ремешок затягивая, и в итоге штука окажется на лапе.

– Ты думаешь, что можно нагуглить реальные способы избавиться от того, от чего нельзя? – Джош хмурит брови, но уже случалось, что Тай упускал очевидные вещи, поскольку иногда он пытается решить задачу сразу целиком, не посмотрев на изначальные данные. – Организмы совершенно разные и система поймёт различия.

– Конечно, не думаю. Но можно пойти от обратного. Найти всевозможные способы и знать, что это нереально, и искать другой, который нельзя найти в общем доступе.

– Недавно поймали того, кто подменил МФД. Свой надел на труп, а его – забрал. Наверно, проделывал всё по способу «как надеть МФД на животное». Да вот только уже отправился вызов экстренной помощи, всё по нулям, а затем – раз, и показатели снова в норме.

– Но какой смысл? Так ведь не заберёшь чужую личность.

– Непонимание алгоритмов работы. Но знаешь какой плюс? На чужих ошибках мы можем составить представление о них, – Джош _пишет,_ судя по движению, целые предложения. – Если придумаешь новые способы, то не проверяй их на себе.

«Ты хочешь снять?» – спрашивает Тай мысленно. Страшно спросить напрямую и узнать _его цели_.

Джош оставляет блокнот в стороне, раскрытый, и идёт за курткой, сказав, что время закончить. Тайлер возражает: время нельзя закончить или чтобы оно кончилось, потому что у него нет паузы, и всё, что мы можем считать отрезком – день, год, один час, – всего-лишь искусственно, не существующее взаправду. Их время _бесконечно._ Тайлер говорит и немного приподнимается со стула, чтобы заглянуть в блокнот, увидеть хоть одно слово, хоть один рисунок, но быстро возвращается на место, чтобы не «застукал» Джош. Ему не хватило двух секунд. 

– Где ты живёшь? Мы могли бы вместе идти домой, – предлагает Тайлер.

Джош сказал бы, что удивился его предложению ещё где-то примерно неделю назад, но Тай с каждым разом будто находится на планку выше. Это заставляет думать, что к нему относятся иначе, не воспринимая как человека, а скорее как чистый лист, на котором можно писать свои мысли. Джозеф точно забывает, что «лист» видит больше, чем на нём написано, он видит _автора._

– Через набережную с персиковыми деревьями?

– Отлично, – хотя тайлеров дом в противоположной стороне.

***

– Я доверяю тебе, но наши разговоры мне кажутся личными, – вряд ли он собирается говорить, что не считает нужным знать матери о предмете их разговоров. Келли тогда подумает, что сын столкнулся с единомышленником и они собираются разрушить будущее. – А если я вас оставлю одних, то не узнаю, о чём вы будете разговаривать, и тогда сильно разволнуюсь. Но то, что я срываюсь иногда – не потому, что не люблю тебя или хочу обидеть. Просто не нужно ко мне относится словно сегодня – последний день.

– Как же твой комфорт? Ты идёшь на уступки, заставляя себя социализироваться, а затем пьёшь успокоительное и, – Келли отводит в сторону взгляд, – снотворное.

Тайлер не ожидал такого подвоха. Он был уверен, что та аптечка, спрятанная за коробками хлопьев, пыльная немного, никому не требуется. Он даже старался минимально к ней прикасаться, чтобы оставить на месте слой пыли. 

– Пузырёк с моим снотворным исчез. Я искала его у себя, хотя точно помнила, где он лежал, а затем, стоило внимательнее за тобой понаблюдать и… 

– Успокоительное быстро заканчивалось и оно не притупляло чувства, потому утром и в течении дня начал пить снотворное. Проценты это не повысило, правда.

– Ты знаешь о таких случаях как передозировка? – Келли прилагает большие усилия, чтобы спокойно объяснить об опасности и не вымещать на нём злость за рискованность действий.

«Очень знаю».

– Я внимательно прочитал инструкции, и к летальному исходу это не привело бы.

– А побочные? Ты навредил себе! – она повышает голос.

– Неважно, – бросает Тай. – Мы не о том. Просто можешь перестать относиться ко мне по-особенному? Это обижает Мэдди. Обижает меня. Если мне снова будет сложно сидеть рядом с кем-то – уйду, если не смогу сделать что-то – не буду себя заставлять. Я сам выберу более комфортный вариант. Не надо напоминать, что мне приходится осторожно относится ко всему, поскольку любая мелочь тоже присоединяется к накопительному эффекту.

– Ты важен. И это, – она показывает на экран и заставляет смотреть на цифры, – не из-за моей заботы. Ты буквально питался одними таблетками и вот твой результат. Хватит себя убивать!

– Теперь десять процентов не кажутся такими далёкими?

***

Паутина над кроватью. 

Не получается. Он не уверен, но вроде на днях шёл первый снег, единственное разнообразие между непрекращающимися дождями, и загадка только та, почему их город не оказался затопленным. Тайлер не против стихийного бедствия, если в результате он не выживет. Пока стихийное бедствие он пытался устроить в ванной, но ему даже понравилось лежать под водой и не слышать примерно всё, несколько раз он захлебывался, а ещё не мог ничего поделать с инстинктом самосохранения. 

А потом он просто не может встать со своей тёмно-синей постели. Спит, смотрит сериалы, не вникая в сюжет, ест, даже чистит зубы – бутылки с водой и чашка, чтобы сплюнуть, более привлекательны, чем вылезти из-под одеяла. После выходных собирается в школу, одежда никогда не мятая, потому что Келли её гладит, его каждое утро ждёт завтрак, и он ест, аппетит никуда не пропал, он вообще не хочет ничего кроме как есть и спать, может, это называется ленью, но вы просто не знаете, что это может называться иначе. Проблема в том, что до школы он не доходит, а 

_мысли о толпе, мысли о нахождении в толпе, улыбаться, здороваться, не иметь выбора, если вызовут к доске, взгляды, куча взглядов, до сих пор отвратительно выглядят руки, он сам выглядит отвратительно, и пусть от него пахнет жвачкой и чистая одежда, а затем шум, много шума, никого не слышишь, как это прекратить, слёзы, почему бы не навредить себе, успокоительное кончилось, притворяйся, притворяйся, ПРИТВОРЯЙСЯ_

сворачивает на другую улицу и снова оказывается дома после короткой прогулки. 

Быть дома так хорошо.

_**30,0** _

Он не убирает паутину – она ему не мешает, а пауков нет. 

Возле кровати розетка, телефон разряжается и заряжается, живёшь от и до, от нуля до ста, эти проценты везде, зависим от них, не помнишь, сколько часов проработала батарея, и снова то подключаешь к розетке, то отключаешь, чего нельзя сделать с собой. 

Джош названивает и пишет, потому что Тайлер не приходит несколько дней. И если бы Джош не написал первый, то со всем пришлось бы справляться в одиночку. 

Никто не справится _один._

Тайлер просит не звонить, потому что он не любит телефонный формат разговора, когда слишком сосредотачиваешься, чтобы услышать собеседника, но часто это бывает слишком _слишком,_ и переспрашиваешь, чтобы убедиться, что вопрос не навеян воображением, и не последнюю роль сыграло то, что их разговор услышат. Келли и Мэдди не стали бы специально подслушивать, даже если бы они _не хотели слышать_ , то никак не избавляться от тайлерового голоса, намеренно громкого, чтобы по ту сторону линии его не переспрашивал Джош. 

Преимущество переписок – есть время, чтобы подумать. Когда только начинаешь с человеком переписываться, то сильно заморачиваешься над ответами и они могут казаться вычурными, и это «напыление» из наигранности разговора со временем стирается. Тайлер сначала следовал всем правилам орфографии и пунктуации, испытывая даже некий дискомфорт, ведь Джош совсем не заморачивался, отчего создавалось впечатление, что он говорит с реально кем-то тупым. По его собственной установке, люди обязаны «быть фальшивыми» в плане сообщений. 

И его абсолютно выбесило когда на:

Спасибо, что написал, я бы никогда   
не решился даже при острой необходимости.

Джош ответил сраным смайликом. 

А спустя несколько дней Тай отправляет ему серию «гравити фолз». 

Он заворачивается в одеяло словно в мантию и бездельничает на диване, наблюдая краем глаза за мэддиной подготовкой к контрольной и за матерью, убирающей в доме. Они не говорят этого вслух, но очень рады его выходу из комнаты. На следующий день он пойдёт в школу вместе с Мэдди и расскажет ей о Джоше, а ещё будет отрицать симпатию к нему, просто пока не настало завтра, он... 

Завис на джошевой фотке с пляжа и даже не знает насколько согрешит если приблизит фотографию, чтобы посмотреть детальнее, _немного_ приблизить, и ему уже кажется, что он делает что-то развратное; кусает изнутри щёку, будучи уверенным, что так не выдаст свои эмоции. Но когда пальцы на экране скользят по обнаженной части тела, нет сомнений, – он только что занялся сексом. В присутствии, блять, семьи. 

– Чего интересного он там смотрит? – обращается будто к никому Келли, смахивая пыль разноцветным «хвостом».

У Тайлера чуть сердце не выпрыгивает из груди, и он роняет телефон на лицо, определенно мысленно проводя параллель, что ему на лицо кончили.

– _Ничего!_ – взвизгивает он и прячет экран, пытается быстро выйти из чужого аккаунта, а ладони вспотели, сенсор не отвечает, Тайлер садится, путаясь в одеяле, ему становится жарко, а Мэдди смеётся вслух, он начинает сильно нервничать, МФД меняет показатель, и яростно тыкая в злосчастный экран, он случайно ставит сердечко на то фото. – БЛЯТЬ!

– Тайлер? – мгновенно реагирует Келли.

– Бл... б... – как ни крути, но сказанное не вернёшь, – блестящая работа, Мэдс! – он хлопает сестру по плечу. – Ты точно сдашь на отлично!

Тайлер буквально бежит в свою комнату, постоянно наступая на одеяло, и убирает отметку «нравится». Полностью выключает телефон, наматывает круги, пока его стены, такие обычные, без плакатов или всяких надписей, сливаются в одну сплошную панораму.

«Если пришло уведомление и Джош сразу его заметил? А если он потом увидит, что я отменил? Вдруг поймёт произошедшее и будет думать что я втихую залипаю на него и не выхожу с его акка, и я тот ебанутый вид людей, которые постоянно обновляют чужую страницу, но не подписываются и не пишут комменты и уж точно не жмякают сердечки?»

Те несколько секунд, пока он зажимает кнопку и ждёт, когда загорится экран, - равны вечности. Завтра, идя вместе с Мэдди, он не будет помнить о том, как искусал свои кисти и искренне удивится, увидев следы зубов. Он кусает от нетерпения. Ищет то фото, которое, как назло, не в самом начале ленты,

«Чёрт, он подумает, что я смотрел его фото с самого первого».

а затем снова нажимает на сердечко. И он действительно посмотрел _все_ фотографии, и знает намного больше о том теле, чем хотел бы, и знает как тот выглядел в его годы. «Старость» Джошу к лицу. 

Ситуация располагает к тому, чтобы нервы шалили, но в тайлеровом понимании всё становится поводом попробовать ещё раз утонуть в ванной. _Любая мелочь, накопительный эффект._ Настроение тревожное, успокоиться не выходит, он не в состоянии отвлечься, смотрит в потолок, на паутину, и проклинает всех. Себя в первую очередь. 

«Он уже увидел? Он что-нибудь скажет? Почему только эта фотка, Тай? Ох, мистер Дан, я не мог удержаться, Вы не представляете какие пошлые грязные… – и он перебивает трагикомедию. – _Почему только эта фотка?_ Это странно, что мне понравилось только одно. Надо ещё выбрать несколько, и это будет выглядеть естественно, словно я впервые их увидел, и я тот тип людей, которым нравится каждая публикация».

Тайлер так и поступает. Выбирает из разного периода, а не первые несколько, иначе возникли бы подозрения, и останавливается примерно на каждой десятой. План, по его мнению, гениальный и беспроигрышный, теперь к нему нельзя прикопаться. И вот Джозеф снова находит то, с чего всё началось. Он убеждает себя, что ничего особенного, если сделает скрин, и продолжает верить, что ничего не происходит, когда бесстыдно рассматривает Джоша, с которым делился суицидальными и параноидальными мыслями, и совсем ничего, что его рука находится не там, где ей стоит быть, если речь идёт о _школьном психологе_.

Он успевает подумать, что да чёрт со всем этим, хуже не станет, никто не узнает, когда резко приходит в себя от громкого звука уведомлений. Он забыл поставить беззвучный режим после перезагрузки. Джош написал, что ему пришло сразу два уведомления и присылает смеющиеся смайлики, подумав, что в приложении произошёл глюк. Тайлер отвечает «йеп глюк» (никакой дрочки с грамматикой и вообще _никакой дрочки_ ) и как никогда благодарен за существование сообщений. По голосу он мог бы выдать себя, а если бы Джош вдобавок видел его, то, наверное, произнёс бы вслух «Джозеф, бля-я-я»...

joshbetterthanyou:  
завтра ждать тебя  
?

И рыбка после знака вопроса. Тайлеру всё чаще хочется залезть в его голову, понять _его,_ и более часто – залезть в блокнот и убедиться, что он рисует. Вряд ли это его секретный шифр. Просто рисунки.

Он отделывается простым «да», а затем отправляет кучу бессмысленных смайликов, одновременно: и рыдающих, и злых, и позитивных.

«Вот это было подозрительно, идиот».

Это был первый раз, когда он устал от переписки с Джошем. Нельзя непринуждённо общаться, если ежесекундно сгораешь от желания рвать на себе волосы, мычишь в подушку и жуёшь одеяло, ведь чуть не хватило ума подрочить на _него._

***

Они засиделись допоздна. 

Тайлер абсолютно смущён, отчего разговор никак не идёт, и Джош замечает, что тот молчалив, _ни разу_ не высказал ненависти о МФД, и такое поведение абсолютно непонятно. Он спрашивает, что же произошло за время его пребывания дома, нервно постукивает блокнотом по колену, и боится, что Тай скрывает нечто намного серьёзнее, чем может поделиться с ним. Например, он втянул себя в неприятности? Или пытался снять МФД? А может, под кроватью валяется сумка с его вещами и уже завтра он тоже будет мелькать в роликах тех банд, надев балаклаву. 

– Мы долго не виделись, а у тебя нет ни одной безумной теории или идеи?

– Нет, – тихо отвечает он.

– Ты не смотришь на меня. За-а-а, – тянет Дан, посмотрев на время, – два часа?

– Или я никогда не смотрел, ведь два часа придуманы. Или смотрю всегда, а сейчас по правде прошло только несколько секунд.

– Не думаю, что твоей маме понравится временна́я теория.

– Она знает, где я. Не будет волноваться.

– Ещё как будет. Учитывая... – он не знает как сказать это мягче, но вместо него говорит Тайлер.

– Учитывая показатели?

Джош открывает блокнот. 

– Тай, я же понимаю, что ты чего-то не договариваешь, – ему осталось сказать, что он видит укусы и характерный цвет пятна на рукаве, прекрасно понимает, как давно это должно было произойти, но предполагает... – Тебе необязательно сидеть здесь, если ты не хочешь общаться. Если тебе нечего сказать, то не жди, что ещё чуть-чуть и заговоришь. Напиши сообщением. Ты говорил, что люди не верят, люди смеются и дают тупые советы, и я могу быть таким же. Я обещаю отнестись с пониманием.

Тайлер наконец перестаёт сверлить взглядом пол.

– Обещаю никому не говорить. 

– И не спросишь «почему», – добавляет условие Джозеф.

– Только напиши во сколько.

– Я не буду писать сообщение, – Тайлер поднимает рукав, но прижимает руку к себе. Это так уродливо, это стыдно, это неправильно, это проявление слабости. _Совершил глупость_ , наверное, так подумает Джош. Но он также рад, что Джош догадался только об этом, и не знает, о чём ещё молчит. О чём более стыдном и неправильном. – На перерыве между уроками.

– Чем?

Тайлер достаёт из рюкзака пустой разбитый пузырёк. 

***

Д Ж О Ш

Выводит синей ручкой эти буквы, бумага скоро размокнет от количества чернил, но он пишет его имя, и все убеждения, принципы, да вообще похуй как называть тайлерово мышление, тоже размокают. Он привязался к человеку, непонятно, после какого момента, может, когда они гуляли по набережной или раньше, когда он раскрыл своё представление о мире, а может, всё-таки когда кончил, сжимая в руке телефон со скриншотом на экране. Его не столько пугает джошев возраст и якобы роль, которую он играет в его жизни, сколько то, что тот поймёт... 

«+1 психоэмоциональная связь».

Нет, это не влюблённость или, ебануться, любовь. Уже сказано ранее. Привязанность. 

Переворачивает страницу и заново те же буквы. На фоне включён фильм, который Тай сразу отнёс к второсортному дерьму: главный герой чувствует боль (душевную, что немаловажно), и замедленный кадр, как 65% сменяются на 64,4%. Очень дешёвый приём, говорящий лишь о том, что актёр – бездарность, и не умеет отыграть эмоции, а зрителю надо смотреть на МФД, чтобы постичь чужие чувства. Актёры используют фальшивые экраны с настраиваемыми цифрами. В защиту этого приёма стоит сказать, что иногда проценты нужны для сюжета, обычно это какая-то мистика или фантастика, вроде того, как персонажи пытаются сделать всё, чтобы повысить проценты до ста. Ох, комедий на эту тему полным-полно. А так, старое и новое кино ничем не отличаются (кроме уровня съёмки, монтажа, графики само собой).

Тайлер останавливается на букве «о».

«Ненастоящий экран».

Он готовит новую идею.

***

– Что ты видишь, когда наступает темнота? – их в этот раз разделяет стол, и Джош опять (по-прежнему) рисует всё в том же глупом блокноте всё те же глупые рисунки.

– Неожиданный вопрос, – Тайлер расценивает его как намёк, что они снова долго провели вместе время. – Я не понял.

– Ну, знаешь, считается, что именно во тьме снимаются маски, отчего становятся заметны все страхи и желания, – Джош отвлекается на пришедшее письмо и быстро печатает ответ. – А это не одно и то же? Мы боимся и хотим чего-то только потому, что не знаем это, потому что оно непонятно. Страх вызывают не доступные разуму вещи, которые люди начинают желать в попытке объяснить себе. Так что желание и страх – две стороны одной медали, Танос и Эрос, помнишь? А раз медаль одна, значит, в конечном счете, желания и страхи, при всей своей внутренней игре являются единым целым.

– Ты умный, вау, конечно, – Тайлер пытается показать впечатлённость. – Но я все равно не понял.

«Страхи и желания. Словно некоторые мысли насчёт тебя описываешь».

– Какая темнота? – спрашивает Тай, ему не нравится, что Джош продолжает пялиться на монитор. – Если закрыть глаза, это та самая темнота, о которой ты говоришь?

– Эта тьма глухая, – Джош звучит отстраненно и, да, уже не их совместное время, у Джоша есть другая работа, но почему он не может отложить свои дела на потом? – Закрыв глаза, ты считаешь, что спрятался. Но именно в ней ищут _тебя._ В естественной ищешь _ты._

– И что ты ищешь в этой «естественной» темноте? – Тай не знает, правда ли ему интересно, или он ищет способ обратить внимание на себя. Он не знает, получается ли это сделать, или это наоборот, Джош хочет, чтобы тот нуждался в его внимании. – Ты о созвездиях всяких? Я знаю пояс Ориона, лебедя, Кассиопею... 

Джош игнорирует минимальные тайлеровы знания астрономии, что в какой-то момент игнор кажется неестественным, будто он просто дразнит Джозефа. Тай щёлкает ушедшего в свои мысли Дана по носу. Нарушение личной границы. Кончики пальцев покалывает. Он готов к крику, по типу «какого хуя ты меня трогаешь?», но наконец заполучает внимание.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной? – будь он более смелым, то намеренно бы захныкал. – Издеваешься, потому что я не рассказал зачем сделал порезы?

– Или потому, что ты хочешь попасть в участок, где на тебя заведут уголовное дело или, при удаче, отделаться огромным штрафом. Как тебе хватило ума заказать ебаный фальшивый экранчик для МФД? – Джош стучит по его лбу. Ответное нарушение. Вызывает ли оно у него странные ощущения? – Неизвестно, где и кем производятся фальшивки, это нелегально, блять! Где ты вообще нашёл продавца?

– Тебе не понравится ответ, – а ещё возможно поговорить о темноте и пребывать в неведении? – Если бы я с тобой посоветовался, ты бы стал отговаривать.

Джош раскидывает руки в стороны, мол, действительно!

– Но если случатся десять процентов, когда за мной приедут, думая, что я болен, то увидят нормальные показатели и я пошатну веру, стану очередным доказательством, что МФД – хуевая несовершенная система. 

– Если однажды увижу тебя с фальшивкой, то пойдешь нахуй. 

– Не заставляй переводить в другой контекст, – Тай поднимает одну бровь.

– Я серьезно, Джозеф.

– Буду писать, или позвоню, блять, да я начну тебе звонить.

– Заблокирую, – он не добавляет «нахуй».

– Джо-о-ош, – тянет Тайлер и наваливается на стол, поставив локти на известный блокнот.

– Выбросишь посылку или отправишь обратно. Это тебе понятно?

– Мне не вернут деньги.

– Достаточно было рассказать план, получить по башке и не ввязываться. Скажешь, у кого купил?

Тайлер молчит. 

– На сегодня мы закончили, – он выключает ноут и становится очевидно, насколько потемнело на улице, и что они забыли включить свет, так и сидели, освещаемые монитором.

– А как же набережная? – Тай надевает перчатки, которые раньше принадлежали Джошу.

– Нет, ты идёшь сразу домой.

– Узнал мой адрес?

– Узнал.

На этаже нет освещения, Тайлер ждёт, когда соберётся Джош и закроет дверь, чтобы хоть немного, но пройтись вместе с ним. Тем более его сильно пугает силуэт в конце коридора, издающий шаркающие и металлические звуки. 

Он вышел на новую ступень доверия и потребности. «Словно магия». Показав изрезанное запястье, отдав тот разбитый пузырёк, чтобы не повторять подобного, он словно обнажился, прямо как на том фото, которое представляет, закрыв глаза и стараясь не дышать громко. Если их сеансы продолжатся до окончания школы, то потом попробует стать его другом, а затем расскажет обо всём «позоре», когда они напьются, и может, они станут не просто друзьями. Просто сейчас так сделать нельзя.

– Так что _ты_ видишь, когда наступает темнота?

– Я сам не знаю. Мне всегда темно, в этом мире нет света.

«Или я опять не понимаю, или человек, от которого я надеялся получить мотивацию жить, только что назвал мир плохим местом для жизни». А ещё Тайлер уверен, что вечная тьма связана с джошевым другом. 

– Тогда мне тоже темно, – он пожимает плечами и понимает, что сегодня упустил момент узнать, что в блокноте с записями-рисунками. _Или_ упустил момент _украсть его._

***

Тайлер вертит коробку в руках и он потратил практически всё, что накопил за долгие годы (он не из той категории людей, которые «имеешь – пользуйся», «можешь – трать»), а теперь просто отнести в мусорный бак? Даже не зная, что точно находится внутри? 

«Только проверю. А потом избавлюсь».

Кухонный нож он проносит под кофтой, чтобы не возникло вопросов. Келли и Мэдисон не знают, что тот натворил, не подумали бы, что он собирается покончить с собой, но рассказывать, что ему надо вскрыть коробку с, возможно, чем-то незаконным, нет желания. Хотя Тайлер прочитал правила использования МФД, которые вытекают из двух главных: не снимать и не допускать десяти процентов, – ему ничего не грозит за наличие «обманки», но возникнут серьёзные проблемы, если он будет этим пользоваться, чтобы скрыть настоящие данные. Джош наверняка всё преувеличивал, чтобы запугать.

Скотча не пожалели, словно не запечатывали картон, а пытались склеить ним человеческую плоть. 

Тайлер смотрит, что лежит внутри, недоумевает, высыпает содержимое на кровать, рассматривает, а затем аккуратно собирает обратно в коробку. На этот раз под кофтой проносит скотч, заново заклеивает, чтобы сделать нетронутый вид. 

Лёжа на кровати, ощущая уют то тёмно-синей постели, он снова пишет его имя. Тайлер начинает задумываться о том, как быть без Джоша. По его идеальному сахарному плану, они никогда не расстанутся, надо лишь продержаться, чтобы приходить к нему до самого окончания школы, может, даже притворяться, что ему плохо, лишь бы Дан не сказал в один день «Тай, ты уверен, что я тебе нужен?». Он не испытывает подобного страха _потерять_ в отношении матери и сестры: если они _уйдут,_ то ему незачем испытывать боль, он из-за понимания действия психоэмоциональной связи не ощутит утраты, подумает о семи миллиардах и всё, – не надо за это считать его плохим или чёрствым. 

С Джошем эта связь тоже есть. Пусть вначале он думал, что эта «нить» идёт от Джоша к нему, то теперь стало ясно, что он хотел создать эту связь, якобы одностороннюю, ведь «односторонность» _уже_ шла от него, – Тайлера.

Это не сводится к тому, что он дрочил на его фото или привязанности как к личности. Это и 221 кабинет, и привычный дождь, полумрак, прогулки по набережной, честность, возможность высказывать бредовые мысли и признаться в причинении себе вреда. Новая составляющая повседневности – вот что значит связь с Джошем, что значит Джош. Он провёл с ним больше времени за несколько недель, чем с семьёй. Если конечно рассматривать время в его искусственном представлении. 

«Остаться любой ценой».

Если он порадуется, увидит пользу в процентах, ведь они «обеспечат» встречи с психологом, то МФД, который всю жизнь делает Тайлера не таким, может повысить уровень. 

«Заговор».

Нож до сих пор в комнате. Надо компенсировать радость за выгоду низких показателей с физическим ухудшением. Тем более, когда человек режет себя, ухудшается и ментальная часть. _Взаимосвязь._

Неприятно, липко, ужасно.

Не может дождаться завтрашней встречи.

Тайлер даже не останавливается перед дверью, не визуализирует, кто и что находятся внутри, нет смысла в стульях, когда они предпочли сидеть за столом, так как о него можно было опереться и Джошу удобнее было работать за ноутбуком. Запястья зудят, с утра он сделал новые порезы, потому что считает их нужными. В первый раз, трясясь в кабинке туалета, он не понимал, что точно хочет сделать. Разрезать кожу? До крови? Специально? _А теперь есть смысл_.

– Вход после процент-контроля, – Джош загораживает зонтом дверной проём, и Тай, показательно-наигранно закатив глаза, показывает МФД. Джош открывает проход, используя зонт как шлагбаум.

Страшно, непонятно, – вот как в первый раз. А потом либо понимаешь, что не помогает, либо катишься по наклонной, входишь во вкус, и иногда заходишь всё дальше. От маленьких царапин, которые скроешь, намотав сверху наушники или пару цепей, доходит до несмотрибельного вида. И не можешь остановиться. Возникает зависимость. 

У Тайлера «новое увлечение» – последствие другой зависимости.

Сейчас они смотрят на коробок, поставленный точно посередине стола, и молчат, как зачарованные. Джош, будто на пробу, осторожно касается уголка.

– Кусается? – спрашивает Тай.

– Ты ещё шутить вздумал? – Джош берёт его в руки и рассматривает со всех сторон. Тайлер боится, что тот ищет признаки раннего вскрытия. – Зачем принёс сюда?

– Жалко выбросить.

Они окончательно потеряли стандартные пятьдесят минут, отведённые на «групповые» сеансы. Час, два, больше, а иногда, даже не разговаривая, просто заняты своими делами: Джош работает, приносит им чай, а Тайлер делает домашку, иногда прося помочь решить ту или иную задачу. Джош сказал, что сегодня они не станут обсуждать всякие теории и прочее, связанное непосредственно с существованием МФД. А Тай не хотел говорить о себе, вдруг стало бы ясно, что он снова сотворил глупость?

Джозеф не то, что бы плохой ученик, но домашним заданиям уделяет мало времени, а когда наступает очередь всяких проектов, так вообще с ума сходит. Он не может долго заниматься тем, что ему не нравится. Надоедает. И потому быстро становится помощником, вроде «эти бумаги – в файлы», «теперь разложи в алфавитном порядке», «нет, в обратном алфавитном порядке». Ему хочется быть для Джоша полезным. _Отдавать._

– Если попрошу тебя об услуге, связанной с коммуникацией, то ты вряд ли согласишься?

– Соглашусь, но потом придётся меня успокаивать, а перед этим подбадривать, а ещё сопровождать.

– Так и знал, – улыбается он и встаёт с места, – отойду на пять минут.

Как только закрылась дверь, Тайлер проверяет МФД и ему не нравится, что из-за общения становится лучше. Он сдирает кожу и недавно зажившие ранки вокруг ногтей, но этого недостаточно. Голодать, пить много кофе, который плохо переносит из-за сердца, бить себя током, прокалывать кожу иглами и разрывать её, вызвать аллергию... После он купит канцелярский нож. 

Тайлер оборачивается, хотя знает, что ещё не истекли пять минут. Но ему нужно убедиться _где_ он, _кто_ рядом, – быстрая перепроверка, что он _здесь_ и _один._ Он берёт в руки принесённую ним посылку и трясёт её. В последний раз убедиться, что Джош зря за него боялся. И напомнить себе, какой он глупый, если повёлся. Нельзя просто взять и загуглить «подделку», он усвоил урок, что в открытом доступе не найдёшь способы наебать систему. И ты этого не сделаешь, пока тебя способны наебать другие люди. Тай внимательно следил за всеми новостями по поводу возникших бунтов, искал всех участников, засветивших лица, но больше всего его интересовали именно так называемые банды. На виду у всех, но не пойманные. Настоящие имена в секрете, но их каналы, группы, чаты – существовали, их никто не блокировал, конечно, может, те, кто «детективили», использовали эту информацию, и удаление из сети доказательств их деятельности, их признания в том, что они делают, помешало бы засадить пожизненно. Тем более можно отслеживать их маршрут, вдруг однажды найдут закономерность, по которой они перемещаются. Но это что касается закалённых преступников, писать им – бессмысленно, ещё бы, разве они поверят, что невинный ученик, возненавидевший мир, хочет попросить их достать подделку МФД-экрана. Да-да, честно – ученик, а не коп. 

«Дело в другом. Они активны уже довольно долго. Обычно правонарушители приходят, разрушают всё мгновенно и исчезают до того, как их присутствие определят. Такие группировки по-настоящему против мира, им нужен повод, чтобы слиться с толпой. А эти «бандиты», устроившие себе тур, могут быть подосланы правительством. Так они могут вычислить людей в бегах, потому что те, вероятно, захотят присоединиться к более сильным. Либо их преступления происходят по плану, который надиктовывает власть, либо власть не старается их поймать, потому что им зачем-то выгодно держать их на свободе и только имитировать деятельность в поимке. Вопрос: зачем?» 

Интересно, МФД снизит проценты за его более частые мысли о заговорах? К счастью, их задача не в телепатии.

Не существует интернет-магазина, где можешь совершить такую покупку, но в интернете существуют те самые «правонарушители» – и чем безызвестнее, тем больше вероятность, что тебе ответят. Тайлер писал нескольким. Через них и нашёл нужный товар. 

Джошу бы не понравилось. Джош не оценил бы тайлеровы старания в _коммуникации._

Тай гордился собой, переводя разные суммы на разные счета, и гордился бы, получив «обманку». Но его жестоко наебали.

Последняя минута.

Тайлер ставит коробку на место и совсем не мысленно пробивает себе рукой лоб, хотя больше, чем красного отпечатка на нём, не добивается.

 _Блокнот._

Он расстёгивает рюкзак, чтобы спрятать там, но Джош же может захотеть написать ещё что-то, или легко заметить пропажу, и вряд ли он поверит в 

« _Джош, ты взял его с собой, но вернулся без..._ »

возникшие проблемы с памятью, ведь он точно оставил его на столе, а тут сидит Джозеф, у которого низкий уровень, мало ли, что у парня на уме... 

Тайлер достаёт телефон, включает камеру и обходит стол, чтобы не двигать вещь к себе, пусть та остаётся с точностью до десятых дюйма на прежнем месте, а он будет аккуратно листать страницы, даже не всматриваться, у него будет куча времени дома для просмотра фото. На первой странице записаны номера и джошев адрес, пароли, он фотографирует в тот же момент, когда ручка входной двери поворачивается вниз. Дёргается от испуга и перепрыгивает через стол, но Джош мельком замечает какое-то движение, только не может идентифицировать его.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ничего, – он смотрит на брови, но не в глаза. А ещё чересчур контролирует, следит: вот Джош идёт чуть быстрее, хмурится, верхняя пуговица расстегнута, поправляет волосы, бросает стопку бумаг на стол, отчего Тай вновь невольно дёргается, и почти невесомо касается своего блокнота.

«Неужели понял?»

– Я сегодня допоздна.

– А кто меня проводит аж до самого... первого этажа?

– Ты большой мальчик, справишься, – всё-таки у Джоша охренительная улыбка.

Напоследок Тай спрашивает:

– Куда это денешь?

Джош подбрасывает коробку вверх и ловит.

– Выброшу, мне не жаль совсем.

И как только дверь закрывается, он со злостью сжимает пальцы на посылке и ищет в ящиках ножницы. Матерится, словно ему сказали использовать всю знаемую нецензурную лексику, ведь кто столько скотча использует? Будто не картон, а _жизнь_ склеить пытались. Внутри порванная газета, больше ничего. Перебирает каждый кусок, ведь кто знает, где искать, тот найдёт. Он начинает догадываться _зачем_ Тай принёс: якобы убедись, что в любом случае не было угрозы. Джош оставляет газету в покое и проводит рукой по стенкам, победно усмехается. Тайлер явно глуповат. Конверт из крафтовой бумаги, приклеенный ко дну. 

Сверхтонкий, но прочный материал и чёткие контуры – а на вид непримечательный кусок стекла. Джош пытается раздавить кроссовком, бьёт острием ножниц, – на фальшивке царапины. Да, это действительно то самое, незаконное, но так или иначе подделка, потому сломать можно. Экран трескается в его руке, осколки впиваются в ладонь, кровь капает на пол.

– Спасибо, прибавил работы, – холодный хриплый голос доносится неожиданно, чуть не доведя Джоша до инфаркта. Уборщик моет пол и не сводит взгляда с психолога. Кровь размазывается шваброй по большей площади, а затем исчезает.

Запах моющих средств слишком резкий.

***

Бывает, что получается засыпать без снотворного, бывает, что просто заряжаешь телефон, но продолжаешь смотреть всякое и не спать. Розетка у кровати довольно мешает нормальному режиму. Он не пишет Джошу по ночам, пусть тот спит спокойно и не знает о накатывающей иногда бессоннице. И в действительности в те же ночи не спит Джош. 

Всё предплечье в красных полосах, вновь отстраняется от семьи, уходит с тарелкой к себе, съедая меньше, чем раньше. Он боится, что они заметят, чувствует вину: он имеет право на еду, если не собирается прекращать резаться? Келли не спрашивает, почему он снова уходит. И впервые Тай думает, что это не из-за её понимания, не из-за его просьбы «отменить» заботу. 

«Мама перестала меня любить».

Считает до ста, а затем до нуля. После семнадцати часто начинает сбиваться и считает заново. 

«Если не пытаться считать дальше семнадцати, жизнь закончится».

_**29,8** _

Однажды уборщик (они узнали его имя – Дэвид) прогоняет их двоих. Они даже придумали, что он не человек, а вроде местного призрака, который появляется в школе после заката, но он не злой, не добрый, не людоед, не пугает. Призрак, который просто очень хочет поработать шваброй.

– Я добавлю его персоналити в свой мир, – и там он точно будет настоящим призраком.

– Как часто ты там? Раньше – при любой возможности, изменилось хоть что-то?

Тайлер врёт, что перестал его создавать, но вымышленная вселенная изменилась: он развивает свои теории заговора, перестал игнорировать существование МФД, собрал команду противостояния и нашёл ответ на недавно мучавший вопрос. _Почему правительству выгодно не задерживать преступников?_

«Насилия намного меньше, чем в прежнюю эру. А безнаказанность может его возродить. Им нужны другие люди для утопии».

– Я закрыл аккаунт в твиттере, – делится Тай.

– Для чего? Тебе страшно из-за числа потенциальной аудитории или кто-то из родственников зарегистрировался? – Джош был огорчён, когда не смог за ним следить в этой сети, но не сказать же Тайлеру, что он раз в несколько дней узнавал что-то новое: сколько твитов буквально кричали о помощи, сколько были очень простыми, даже проверял фавориты, но там в основном либо максимально тупые шутки либо социальные треды.

– Говорю правду. Отношение к... – он поднимает руку с МФД и резко меняется мимика, ведь рукава достаточно свободны, чтобы обнажить запястья. Он ещё не научился постоянно помнить о видимости селфхарма. Дан замечает замешательство. – Вдруг на нашей закрытой тусовке найдутся единомышленники?

– Ты вроде считаешь себя реалистом, – Джош улыбается и вспоминает, как Тай подчеркивал, что он _пессимистичный_ реалист. – Каковы шансы пойти против _всего мира_? – а затем добавляет издевательским тоном. – С тобой согласятся кучка пятнадцатилетних детей, почти у всех – хорошие показатели, а повзрослев, будут вспоминать «бунт в переписке» и смеяться. Просто живи, не усложняй невыполнимыми мечтами и без того трудные дни.

– Ты не веришь в меня, но через несколько лет я приду спасать твой зад. Освобождать. Как в «Матрице».

– Это я тебя спасу. Я и кучка детей.

Тайлер снова витает где-то на своих координатах, и Джош даже думает напеть строки,

 _я глотаю эти таблетки, чтобы потратить время впустую_  
_а пока я медленно умираю_  
  
но Тай возвращается самостоятельно. 

– Представь, что разрешено снять МФД. Ты бы?..

– Да.

Джош тоже столкнулся с препятствием. Дэвид постоянно находит психолога разбитым.

***

Тайлер зовёт Келли, затем Мэдди, но никто не откликается. Трогает стены и мебель, потому что так спокойнее, дотронувшись, будто лишаешь их способности подслушивать. «У стен есть уши» – не от лени придумано. А ещё обязательно нужно смотреть на потолок, люди забывают, каким тварям там бывает уютно. Они висят вниз головой над вами и дышат в затылок. Но если на всём оставить свой отпечаток, оглядываться, проверять, то можно создать иллюзию безопасности. Настоящей безопасности не бывает, она так же придумана, как и разделение времени. Решает досчитать до ста, но после семнадцати числа начинают путаться. 

Первый раз, когда он _звонит_ Джошу. 

– Нет ничего более реального, чем моя тёмно-синяя постель, – последнее, что предполагает услышать Джош. Он-то думал, что понадобится отговаривать подростка от суицида, отвлекать, или просто ему скучно. Хотя последнего, ладно, не ожидал, ведь Тай _звонит_. – И семнадцати.

– Семнадцати?

– Мне с трудом даётся счёт дальше семнадцати. Вдруг время всё же имеет границу, и она от нуля до семнадцати? Или только семнадцать?

– Или потому что тебе исполнится семнадцать?

– Это объяснило бы помешательство на этом числе, но не почему мозг словно размывает остальное...

В тот самый час, или _на семнадцатой секунде_ , Джош стоит у окна, прибавив в наушниках громкость, внимательно слушает Тайлера и поправляет воротник. Если он не совершит малейшее движение за какой-то период, то какой смысл заниматься хоть чем-то? Для всего нужно находить оправдание. 

– Тай, сколько процентов? – спрашивает он, и существуй бы Бог, то выучил бы пару молитв. Он не смог помочь Тайлеру, его показатели ниже и ниже.

Джозеф прерывает рассказ о том, что прикасаться к вещам – осознавать реальность, но при этом он их «заражает» и нужно знать, куда наступить, как взять что-либо так, чтобы никто не прикоснулся к его следу. Вывод неутешительный: Тайлер не может социализироваться из-за сильного беспокойства и зависимости от чужого мнения, но в одиночестве ему становится хуже. И если уединение помогало не испытывать тревогу, каждый раз, когда он закрывался в своей комнате для изоляции от общения – становилось хуже. Появлялись другие миры, появлялись навязчивые мысли, и ему становилось невыносимо, он видел, что проценты падают, фокусировался на них, и начал вести себя в соответствии с тем, что видит. 

_В соответствии с тем, что видит_.

– А у тебя? – отвечает вопросом в тот момент, когда Джош понимает, в чём дело, но нет выхода.

МФД – несовершенная система. Личное пространство – тайлерово лекарство, но оно его убивает. 

– Джош? – Тайлер смотрит на экран телефона, но звонок не прерван, проверяет не отключены ли динамики и микрофон. – Я тебя не слышу, Джош! Перезвонить?

– 76, Тайлер. Извини, задумался, – а потом решает уточнить, – 75,5, – и он смотрит на МФД, чтобы увидеть на нём эти цифры.

– Я бы не поверил, что ничего не изменилось. Ты плохо спишь и выигрываешь в размере кругов под глазами.

– Твоя очередь.

Джош рисует новую картинку; страницы скоро кончатся. 

– Я могу приехать, вместе посчитаем хотя бы до двадцати четырёх? Никого нет дома?

– Бесполезно предлагать лишний раз выйти в скопление людей.

– Я вызову такси и тогда приеду примерно через семнадцать минут... 

Они не могли забыть о своём положении «школьный психолог и ученик» даже вне стен учебного заведения, разве что-то изменится в домашней обстановке? Тайлер не уверен или ему стыдно подумать, каких изменений хотелось бы. И что не произойдёт, чему никак нельзя позволить произойти, останется в его воображении, не ограниченном никаким одиночеством, пока семья не здесь. 

Джош ведь говорил не усложнять реальный мир.

– Нет, спасибо, увидимся завтра, – Тайлеру легче от того, что он выговорился, хотя МФД, судя по процентам, абсолютно похуй.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком и сделай уроки, – последнее, что предполагает на прощание услышать Тай.

«Быть для тебя хорошим мальчиком». 

Он даже открывает учебник, читает параграф, не понимая сути. Если Джош спросит, занимался ли он уроками, то Тай сможет ответить положительно, так же, как мог ответить положительно на вопрос, выходил ли он из зоны комфорта. Пока глаза скользят по тексту, но сознание никак не обрабатывает информацию, Тайлер думает, что план прекрасно срабатывает: Дан захотел к нему приехать. А он бы предложил это, будь процент выше? Учебник в стороне, и теперь он издевается над собой не количеством, а качеством. Скоро не останется свободного места, если он продолжит резать неглубоко, чтобы всё зажило без шрамов. Но для Джоша ведь можно терпеть на себе вид белых полос? 

Смотря на паутину, в последний раз пробует досчитать до ста.

***

– Почему ты отказываешься?! – Тайлер не сидит на месте, он не может, а Джоша начинает подташнивать от ходящего туда-сюда Джозефа. – Ты понимаешь! Ты, блять, понимаешь! Что тебя держит? Работа? Никто к тебе не приходит! Никто! На тебя сваливают другие обязанности, потому что тебе нечем заняться! Я же буду с тобой, что ещё нужно? Ты ничего не теряешь!

Дан закрывает глаза. Он реально хочет блевануть. И отмотать время назад, и ни в коем случае, _ни в коем,_ не говорить о несовершенной системе. Джош не успевает сказать Тайлеру, что тот на самом деле оказался безнадёжным и нужно найти выход, спасти, пока устройство, которое действительно после обновления стали работать более «строго», не понизило процент до десяти. И он винит себя, ведь разве отнёсся _достаточно_ серьёзно к пришедшему за помощью подростку? Он был самоуверен, _несколько встреч и ему станет лучше_ , он глупо верил в правдивость МФД, хотя тоже их не любил. 

– Пожалуйста, сядь. Я вчера перепил, – Джош не может рассказать, что обратился к алкоголю, вместе думая варианты решения. Если сказать возможную причину «отсчёта к десяти», то у Джозефа не останется никаких сомнений.

Тайлер останавливается, но не садится. Почему-то кажется, что он сильно устанет, если не будет стоять. 

«Мы пили бы вместе? Он позволил бы выпить с ним?»

– Сядь, – повторяет Джош.

– Нет. Ты отказываешься от моих предложений, а я от твоих.

– По-моему, нечестно сравнивать: сделать пару шагов к стулу и _снять МФД, подавшись в бегство_! А как же твоя мама, сестра?

– Им будет лучше без меня.

– Ты сделаешь им больно.

– Только не надо этого примитива! – Тайлер активно жестикулирует руками, потому Джош вновь не смотрит на него. – Люди постоянно манипулируют психоэмоциональной связью, заставляют совершать то, чего не хочешь! «Если любишь – сделай», «если любишь – не делай». Говоря подумать о семье, ты не заставляешь меня чувствовать себя иначе, воспринимать себя как полноценного счастливого человека! Мне всё ещё плохо, но только вдобавок я считаю себя хуже, чем я есть! На десять процентов, позволь сравнить.

– Но тебя останавливала связь от самоубийства.

Тайлер кусает щёку изнутри. Нечем крыть.

– Допустим, – теперь много жестикулирует Джош, так и видя перед собой лишь темноту. – Представим, что мы сняли МФД и оказываемся в первом приоритете. Нас поймают.

– Мы придумаем что-то, хорошо спрячемся.

– А до нас не думали? Плохо скрывались? Все такие тупые, но Тайлер Джозеф сможет наебать, не так ли?

Тай вспоминает, как его наебали с посылкой и снова кусает щёку. 

– Я сделаю это сам. И любой исход останется на твоей совести, – он смотрит в окно, и там опять дождь. _Опять_.

_только 24 часа, а за ними другие 24 часа, и даты меняются, и только дальше, дальше и дальше, от ста процентов до нуля, зацикливание на одном, по кругу, пока ничего не останавливается, последовательно_

«Плохие мысли не исчезают, потому что я застрял в этой временной петле, но она движется вместе со всем, поэтому показатели падают».

– Все такие ужасные, но Тайлеру Джозефу манипулировать можно? 

– У меня нет будущего, а у тебя всё в порядке. Семьдесят пять, да мне мечтать о таком больно! Да, вот что тебя останавливает. МФД заберёт мою жизнь, осталось только подождать. А тебе нет смысла расставаться с отличным уровнем. Вдруг людей, которые понимают насколько система отвратительна, целый миллиард? Или два? Половина? Но они не станут рисковать, пока их проценты в норме. Я хочу это сделать. Для меня это не станет потерей и, надеюсь, что я не стану потерей для других. 

Джош решает «расставить все точки». Из-за _кого_ появилось стремление отключить эмоции? Отец?

– Насчёт твоей _не_ потери. Кто это был? – Джош подходит к нему и смотрит прямо в глаза, зная, что Тай лишь имитирует зрительный контакт. 

– Чего? – он отступает на пару шагов. Но Джош не отстает от него. Продолжать «бегать» глупо, все равно окажется прижатым к стене. – Я никого не терял, и никого _не_ не терял.

Джозеф вообще помнит, что когда-то практически признался? Но он ни разу не упоминал отца, может, он никогда не знал его? И тогда у него не существует связи, которую выжигает из себя. Тай точно пережил утрату, иначе не было бы необходимости находить способ справиться. _Кто?_

– Это у тебя друг умер! – выпаливает Тайлер. – Я никого не терял, – повторяет шепотом, через который слышно то волнение, ведь он буквально вонзил нож в спину. – Прости меня... Просто... Спрашивать о твоём друге нельзя, но Джош Дан доёбываться может?

– Знаешь, я тоже никого не терял.

– Мы никого никогда не теряли, – он не против играть в игру. 

– Никого никогда. Забьем хуй, что я чуть не признался, что ты чуть не признался, но да, эти _кто-то_ лишь плод нашего воображения. Или тот разговор был нашим воображением. А я реален, Тай? – тот не успел опомниться, когда Джош позволяет более тесный физический контакт, проводит по пересохшим кистям своими пальцами, преодолевая желание насильно заставить пользоваться кремом, и наблюдает за тайлеровой потерянностью. 

«Зачем держать меня за руки? – остаётся неозвученным. – Ты не сделаешь ничего лишнего? Не будешь трогать запястья? Не касайся меня!»

– Реален, – спокойным ровным голосом отвечает. – Я сбегу. Не хочу увидеть десять процентов, смирно сидеть и не знать, что происходит с такими как я, – он отталкивает Джоша и собирается уйти, но тот хватает за руку. И все раны горят.

– Ты поставишь под удар и меня, и свою семью.

– Подадимся в бандиты? И ты не окажешься под ударом. Можно продумать, подготовиться. Какие бы огромные упадки ни были, я вряд ли проснусь «трупом» на следующее утро, – он чувствует, что уговоры бесполезны.

– Я отпущу тебя только после обещания, что ты будешь сидеть на жопе ровно и забудешь о побеге.

– А без обещания попросишь Дэвида закрыть нас вместе? – Тайлер накрывает своей ладонью – его и

«Резко сорвать с него устройство, не оставив выбора».

приближается вплотную. По идее, Джош должен испугаться и отпустить, ведь как бы это маловероятно могло произойти, но если застанут с учеником в таком положении... 

Но Джош кладёт свободную руку на спину и буквально вжимает подростка в себя.

– Без обещания я сообщу администрации и твоей маме, что ты представляешь опасность.

– Сука... 

***

Он не хочет писать Джошу после произошедшего. 

Тайлер ничего не обещал.  
Джош ничего не сообщил.  
Конец того разговора оба решили условно забыть.

Обида, нежелание признать правоту, если та есть хоть на чьей-то стороне, в школе демонстративно показывает «я тебя вижу, да, смотрю на тебя, знай о моём игноре», не отвечать на сообщения в удовольствие, отклонять звонки – машинальное действие, чувствовать себя нужным по ощущениям лучше, чем действие обезболивающего. Тешиться иллюзиями и не задумываться о том, что Джош беспокоится – идеально сконструированная сцена в его фантазии. 

Но зависимость, привязанность, нужда ведут к Дану на следующий день.

«Нам надо помириться», – учитывая их непонятный исход, так же непонятно, как продолжать общаться.

Возможно, снова тревога из-за безвыходности существования, страх, отторжение факта, что необходимо притворяться, быть другим, – приковывают к постели. Боязнь написать Джошу и узнать, стоит ли ему приходить (даже раз они якобы забыли) отодвигает любые задачи на день. В «вымысле» нет его вины, в реальности – не знаешь как жить дальше. Он следит за часами и надеется, что умрёт до того момента, как придётся выйти из дома прямиком в «221». 

Он пропускает школу, но в обычное для _них_ время стоит перед дверью. Во рту пересыхает, он не может зайти сразу, хочется подумать, намного больше хочется, чтобы Джош вышел в коридор и забрал его, повторил ещё один раз, что случившимся вчера не стоит забивать голову. 

Тайлер проверяет телефон, вдруг там куча звонков из-за его отсутствия? Ждёт несколько минут, отойдя подальше, начинает идти в другую сторону, если мимо проходят посторонние, практически подбегает к кабинету, когда в коридоре становится пусто. 

Дверь закрыта.

Он смеётся. Такого ведь не может быть. Снова надавливает на ручку, но так и остаётся в коридоре. Этот смех граничит со слезами. Тай стучит по гребанному дереву, но его никто не впускает. Садится под дверью, привычно обняв колени руками, размазывая по рукаву сопли и слёзы, судорожно дышит. Через полчаса его замечают, через час оглядываются, через полтора к нему обращается Дэвид. Через два он понимает, что сидит на том же месте.

 _Не верит_.

Джош не пришёл. 

«Он решил, что больше не нужен мне. И я никому не нужен».

Разве _ради этого_ он проводил с ним все эти дни, запоминал их разговоры, постоянно думал о каждом слове, носил его перчатки, ценил, доверял, поставил выше себя, делал всё, чтобы остаться с ним навсегда, учился улыбаться, плакал, приходил в крови, резался, писал, звонил, говорил о волнении, страхе, беспокойстве, злости, неуверенности, и не думал, что окажется преданным, не думал, что про него забудут, не думал, что его бросят после ошибки, _чтобы остаться... разбитым?_..

«Зачем? Зачем делать хоть что-нибудь?»

Это не стало последней каплей. Захотев посмотреть, что же наполняет нежелание жить, он увидел лишь пустоту. Пустота была во всём, везде. _И каждая связь оборвалась._

Когда Тайлер увидится с Джошем снова, никто не предположит хороший финал. 

***

– Меня предупредили о встрече, – Джош указал на кресло, в которое можно сесть.

Тайлер не знал, что у того есть кабинет. Собственный кабинет с табличкой. Он маленький, но очень светлый, а ещё висят детские рисунки на стенах и много растений. Совсем не класс 221. Совсем-совсем. Тайлер смотрит на паркет и спрашивает себя, почему Джош не приводил его сюда? Когда было чётко ясно, что нет никого, кроме них двоих, почему они не начали встречаться здесь? В кабинете с мягкими, чёрт возьми, креслами, а не на стульях, вытащенных от парт. И тут очень тепло, солнце обманчиво светит очень ярко, несмотря на морозное утро.

– Я думал о тебе, – он улыбается из вежливости, это не искренняя улыбка радости, – последняя была бы очень неподходящей. – Спрашивал, почему тебя нет в школе, пытался дозвониться, знаешь?

Жёлтые стены, их цвет разбеленный, но не прям-таки пастельный. Тайлеру непривычно. Он прижимает ладони к глазам. Контрастно, противоположно, негативно – хочется обратно в тёмный, холодный, пустой «221».

– Даже не скажешь «привет»? – Джош наблюдает за Тайлером, который протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать листья растений.

– Ты не упоминал, – он жестом описывает весь кабинет, замечая больше деталей, вроде подставок для канцелярии, те самые папки и другие бумаги на полках, миниатюрные фигурки супергероев, царапины на столе и мокрый след от чашки. – Можно? – он залезает в обуви на кресло раньше, чем Джош кивает. Ему также хочется взять игрушку, но вести себя как маленький ребёнок не хочет. Его и так, наверное, сейчас начнут отчитывать как ребёнка. Эта встреча назначена директором, и он не знает, как ещё она будет отличаться, кроме места её проведения. И Келли. Та ждёт своей очереди.

– Рабочее место здесь. Для группы требовалось пространство побольше, а тут и для двоих тесновато.

– Мне тут не нравится, – Тай ощущает себя чужим, лишним, словно среди цветов он – засохший и без лепестков.

– И мне, чересчур светло, – поддакивает Джош. – Ты можешь не хотеть меня видеть, но поговорить нас заставляют.

– Почему я не хочу тебя видеть? – по джошевому взгляду становится понятно без слов. – Я не виню, но если бы ты пришёл... Вдруг это чувство не появилось бы?

– Произошла непредвиденная ситуация, а ты сделал свои выводы и много чего, – «лишнего», «ненужного», «глупого» – Джош не может сказать, – ещё.

– У тебя будут проблемы? – он показывает бинты на запястьях. И текущие проценты.

_**24,1** _

Они назвали это попыткой суицида – её вполне могли списать на импульсный порыв, если бы не руки, изрезанные до такой степени, что мать разрыдалась, и один из медиков понадобился ей. 

– Ты представляешь, как напугал всех? – спрашивает Джош.

Госпитализация потребовалась по причине низких показателей МФД. Никто не мог сразу знать, что кровотечение не слишком серьёзное, переливание не требуется, а в больнице пришли к выводу, что нужно тщательно проверить все МФД-данные. Оказалось, физическая составляющая стала хуже, чем раньше. Его допрашивали о приёме лекарств, питании, сне, отдыхе. 

– Тебя не наругают за содеянное, и сам себя не наказывай.

Келли задавали много вопросов, сомневались, можно ли ей воспитывать детей, если она позволяла сыну бесконтрольно принимать снотворные и успокоительные. Тайлер говорил, что она не знала, пытаясь помочь, но только вызвал вопрос почему мать не следила за его состоянием. Это дело могло дойти до суда. Под обстрел вопросами попали учителя и, конечно же, психолог.

– За тобой бы не приехала скорая, у тебя нет соглашения. Ты действительно хотел довести всё до конца? Мэдисон... 

Мэдди больше никогда не скажет плохого в сторону брата. Никакой шутки насчёт процентов, никаких подколов по поводу его привычек, ничего обидного после того, как она пыталась остановить кровь, пока Келли звонила в скорую, чтобы уточнить поступил ли им «вызов», а в итоге узнать, что Тайлер отказался от этого. 

– Ты осознаёшь сейчас или осознавал тогда, что мог умереть? Тебе было страшно? О чём думал в тот момент? – Джош не задаёт эти вопросы с обвинительным тоном, даже перебарщивает с мягкостью, чтобы дать понять правдивое назначение.

Тайлер не готовился, ничего не ждал, вроде особого дня, когда не помешают, не писал никакой записки и не смотрел напоследок «гравити фолз», не слушал любимую группу, не написал прощальный твит, а также не просил помощи, не искал выхода, не говорил о настроении. В ванной не до конца закрыл дверь, кто знает, из-за безразличия или подсознательно надеялся, резал не вдоль, хотя это не «ошибка», если вообще позволено иметь «инструкции» как сводить счёты с жизнью. Один порез вдоль или несколько поперёк, – боль все равно равносильна, Тайлер любым способом не зашёл бы дальше той длины и глубины.

– Я ни о чём не думал, – отвечает он.

Ни о чём, ну, может, кроме того, сколько он потерял крови, почему: так больно, так сложно, становится холодно, его трясёт, он не слышит Мэдди и Келли, мир стал нереальным, он не теряет сознание, тошнит от запаха крови. А самое важное: Джош не пришел, _потому что Тай его_?..

– Передай матери – пусть зайдёт через пару минут, – просит Джош, поговорив с ним. Это был единственный раз, когда он действительно _только_ писал и _много._

– С тобой уже говорили? Я, – Тайлер двигает фигурку чуть в сторону; пока они разговаривали, в один миг он не смог просто сидеть, он чувствовал необходимость стоять, ходить, трогать, – поставил вас под удар, да?

– Всё будет в порядке, – Дан ставит фигурку на место, чтобы те все выстраивались в ровную линию.

Келли его обнимает перед тем, как оставить одного и наконец познакомиться с Джошем, _ему двадцать четыре, к нему обращаешься как к другу и можно материться_. Но в объятии нет прежней любви, заботы, защиты, или люди с низкими процентами не могут их распознать. Через стены слышны голоса, но ни слова не разобрать. Он надеется, что его мама там не плачет, она же сильная, пока сейчас плачет он – сил у него нет.

И ему до сих пор грустно, что Джош утаивал свой личный кабинет.

Дома никому не спокойно.

У него не возникает травмирующих воспоминаний, когда он идёт вымыть руки, ему легче думать, что это был не он. На бинты попадает вода, и он резко раздраженно выдыхает. Зато снова пустота начинает заполняться. Если считать его отвратительно исполненную попытку самоубийства перезагрузкой, то, может, оно того стоило. Тайлер не хочет повторять это снова, не хочет, чтобы Мэдди опять, проходя мимо, не подозревая как несколько секунд могут нарушить обычные планы по стремлению к обычной счастливой жизни, выронила от испуга телефон и бросилась к нему, и чтобы мать снова плакала, увидев его порезы, и чтобы потом всех допрашивали. Тайлер так сильно не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, но оказался в центре него. 

Он сушит бинты феном, когда мать проверяет, почему он задерживается. В её взгляде он видит недоверие и тревогу. И совсем немного злости. Ему сложно понять, что она злится не от ненависти к его поступку, а скорее на саму себя же.

Свободу ограничивают, когда не умеешь ей распоряжаться.

– Джош тоже считает, что необходимо обратиться к специалисту, – говорит Келли. – Его-то ты должен послушать.

– Один раз, почти случайно! – Тайлеру говорили, что он обязан записаться к психотерапевту, а Келли дали контакты нескольких. Тогда он удивился, что на него не собираются надевать смирительную рубашку и закрыть в психиатрическом отделении.

– Ты резал себя не единожды! На твои руки невозможно смотреть!

Мэдисон сидит между ними, так и не зная, была ли она одной из причин, по которой Тай захотел умереть? Её показатели стали ниже восьмидесяти. И, наверное, как она думает, отношение к брату как к неправильному привело к тому, что Джозефы устроили «семейное собрание», где просто ссорятся.

– Не смотри! Если ты отправишь меня в клинику, то я точно покончу с собой! – кричит он и отодвигается от них на самый край дивана. – Нет, нет, НЕТ!

Мэдисон обнимает его и смотрит на мать.

– Нет, мам, мы никуда его не отправим, – она чувствует, что Тайлер расслабляется, услышав слова поддержки. – Ему и так плохо, одна мысль делает ему хуже, – она взглядом показывает на МФД, – он сильный и справится, – хотя не понимает, как справится со всем _он,_ если с _его_ проблемами не справляется _она._ Со своими высокими процентами не может ужиться со знанием о самоубийце в их семье. – Тайлера никогда не выпустят с такими процентами, он пропустит учёбу и вряд ли вернётся в школу после того, как все знают в чём дело. Придётся переводиться в другую. 

Келли объясняет, что никто не собирается держать его в палате, но закрадываются сомнения, позволят ли Тайлеру находится дома. _У него не десять_ , размышляет она, _но и не сорок_.

– Оставляй дверь в комнату открытой, отдай все лезвия и другие режущие предметы.

– А личное пространство? – скорее из вредности задаёт вопрос, уж если компромисс сойдётся на спокойствии и безопасности, то в теории он не против наблюдения. Они же не станут караулить?

– Либо так, либо обращаемся к доктору, – она не добавляет, что он потерял право на частную жизнь.

– Хорошо, – Тай выпутывается из сестринских объятий и обращается к ним двоим, – простите. Обещаю, что не стану снова... подобного... – в носу покалывает, дышать труднее, и он хочет извиниться, не плакать, а извиниться, но начинает пропадать в вымышленном мире, а там нет никого, там Мэдди не нашла его, когда по рукам текла кровь, а он был в сознании, но ничего не видел перед собой из-за пелены слёз, там просто темнота, там нет ничего, а если видеть не его глазами, а так, со стороны, даже за пределами ванной, даже стоя за спиной у прибежавшей матери, то он понимает, что и для них там _никого нет_. – Правда, никогда, – он всхлипывает и больше не может остановиться, встаёт с дивана, чтобы уйти, но смысл, если нельзя закрыть дверь. – Оставьте меня одного, ладно? – просит он, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я не собираюсь... – физически не может повторить «покончить с собой». 

– Нет, я так не могу, – Келли ищет визитки в сумке, – я запишу тебя к психотерапевту. Мэдисон, – строго обращается к ней, – не начинай. Я вижу, насколько ему плохо и хочу помочь. Так будет лучше. У него была вся жизнь, чтобы справиться, – пальцем показывает на ревущего Тайлера, – я не допущу, чтобы его закрыли в психушке, но и не допущу, чтобы мы не сделали всё возможное для него.

– Не хочу, – произносит Тай тихо. – У меня есть Джош, – он идёт в свою комнату, слыша, какой Джош бесполезный и зная, что мать все равно позвонит и запишет его на приём.

В течение ночи Мэдди и Келли прячут всё острое и режущее, что отдал им Тайлер, и всё, что находят небезопасным. 

Это был краткий период, когда он не причинял себе вред.

***

К Тайлеру подходят учителя, интересуются самочувствием,

«Им нужен анти-оскар».

вряд ли они вообще помнили о нём или замечали на последних партах, а теперь изображают добрых взрослых. До того дня они смогли бы назвать его имя? Узнали бы, увидев в коридорной толпе среди множества остальных учеников? Нет, все они заглядывали в личное дело, присматривались к фотографии, а затем делают вид, что чужие судьбы их волнуют. Они улыбаются, когда им врёшь,

_я в порядке, да, спасибо, не беспокойтесь, ох, так приятно, что вы спросили_

они заставляют себя верить, а на прощание любят сжать ладонь на его плече, якобы это должно подбодрить, и бросить похуистичное «обращайся» прежде чем уйти с чувством выполненного долга.

С Джошем сталкивается в дверях у его солнечного кабинета.

– Я шёл в 221, – он смотрит на часы, с каким-то преувеличенным удивлением продолжает, – и я не опаздываю! Ты раньше пришёл, пропустил урок?

Тай заталкивает Джоша обратно, надеясь, что тот не подумает, что Джозеф хочет повторить конец якобы последнего разговора. Закрывает дверь, и ему никогда в жизни не привыкнуть к этому светлому кабинету, номер которого он так и не запоминает, ориентируясь на имя и должность на золотой табличке. 

– Без разницы, – он садится в кресло, в этот раз взяв мягкую игрушку. – Я бы застрелился после очередного урока. Все учителя придумали обязанность задерживать меня на перерывах и говорить, что _все со мной_. Мерзко-о-о. Про «застрелился» – образно. Звонить не нужно.

– Да, «звонить не нужно» – твердил себе ты, когда обманул меня, продолжил резаться. Я виноват, но не в том, что не смог предупредить, а когда поверил, что ты не станешь пытаться убить себя. Отсутствие опыта сказывается, – он смеётся и взъерошивает волосы. – Сегодня наш последний разговор. Уверен, что хочешь провести его здесь, а не в 221?

– Последний?..

– Я ухожу из школы.

– Тебя уволили?! Из-за меня?! – Тайлер подскакивает, с силой сжимая уши игрушечного зайца. – Они думают, что ты не помогаешь? Давай я поговорю... с кем нужно поговорить?

– Это моё решение.

– Не увольняйся, если я замешан в твоём решении, – умоляет Тай. – Ты помог мне, правда помог, стало лучше! И я боялся, что больше не придётся к тебе приходить, Джош, я хочу общаться с тобой, потому специально портил проценты... 

– Ты _что?_ – Джош вырывает игрушку из его рук.

– Ты в праве злиться! – Тайлер в сдающемся жесте поднимает руки вверх. – Но ты бы не стал тратить время на _нормального_ меня. Но теперь я хожу к психотерапевту и тоже стану обычным, скучным, не затевающим мирового переворота. Дай мне шанс, мы станем друзьями, и необязательно увольняться! Пожалуйста, Джош! 

– Тебе реально нужна медицинская помощь, ты, блять, ебанутый.

Тайлер не обижается. 

– Отличный последний разговор. Удачи, – Джош, держа за локоть, выпроваживает Тайлера. – Увидишь достаточно процентов – значит, мы ошиблись, а система совершенна.

– Без тебя не имеет смысла, – выздоравливать, заболевать – он не перечисляет.

– Забыл? Мы не делаем что-либо ради смысла.

– Мы больше не встретимся ни здесь, ни в 221, если ты уволишься.

– Ты подставил меня, но есть вещи более серьёзные. Из-за них я ухожу.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд и то, как больно ударил Тайлер словами,

_специально портил проценты_

намного больнее, чем когда он физически ударил его.

Прячась от всех в тёмно-синем одеяле, невозможно представить, что он не просто стал жертвой психоэмоциональной связи, но и ощутил потерю. И вынужден врать. Находки компромиссов продолжаются, и Тай уговорил продолжить встречи с Джошем, при этом не задерживаясь надолго. 

«Обманывать. Джош работает, мы разговариваем о _лёгком._ Джош, – он открывает полюбившееся фото, после которого иногда обнюхивает ладонь, – зачем ходить в школу без нашего искусственно придуманного времени?»

***

Кажется, будет недостаточно серьёзным написать огромное сообщение с извинениями, потому он пишет его на бумаге, не для письма, а как шпаргалку, в которую будет подсматривать, позвонив ему. Джош не отвечает на звонок вечером, утром тоже, и днём, когда Тайлер стоит на лестничном пролёте, закрывая одно ухо от школьного шума. Он звонит ночью, и это первый прогресс – звонок не просто проигнорировали, а сбросили. 

Тайлер сидит на уроках, думая, как связаться с Джошем ещё. Он отправляет то извинение сообщением, но оно остаётся непрочитанным. 

Учителя реже «достают», но самые настойчивые уточняют его настроение, зачем-то делятся своим, хотя последнее, что хочет знать Тай – про беспорядок в гараже учителя литературы, который навевает тоску. Классно жить, наверное, когда грустишь из-за беспорядка в гараже, а ещё сравниваешь это с желанием умереть у другого человека. 

– А у меня беспорядок в шкафу, вдруг важно, – и Тайлер сжимает ладонь на плече учителя.

Он моет руки, избавляясь от ощущения ткани чужого пиджака, кладёт таблетку под язык, даже думает глотнуть воду из-под крана, ужасается этой мысли, а затем сидит, слушая музыку, в той самой кабинке, где порезал себя разбитым пузырьком. Он думает о том, думает о других повреждениях, о воде. Думает: ему непривычно от заживающих порезов, а ещё хочет узнать, кто придумал причинять себе вред, когда чувствуешь, что больше не можешь. Кем был тот первый человек, взявший лезвие с целью сделать больно, но не убить? Он снова отдирает кожу вокруг ногтей, таща за собой след из прошлого. 

После уроков Тайлер сидит на школьном стадионе, имитирует времяпровождение с Джошем, приходит домой обязательно улыбчивым, и никто не догадывается, что Джоша нет. Возле должности «психолог» другое имя; знакомиться с новым человеком в планы не входит.

Он отправляет фотографию рецепта, фотографию таблеток, пишет, что пьёт их, но не понимает, помогают ли они ему. Пишет, что не может общаться свободно с психотерапевтом: там не сидишь, обнимая колени и говоря матом. Не можешь говорить правду о МФД. Пишет, что скучает.

А от Джоша ни «ок», ни рыбок, ни тупых смайликов. 

И только обман, что они встречаются, только то что в его _существование_ верит семья, заставляет _верить,_ что он не придумал Джоша. В один день заглядывает в 221, но не находит никого, кроме Дэвида, старательно моющего пол. Тот поднимает руку в знак приветствия, а лицо не выражает эмоций. На доске объявлений снова есть «группы», но он даже не дочитывает информацию до конца. 

Сегодня снова притворяется, что задерживается у Джоша, но гуляет по набережной. У него есть идея перелезть ограждение и прыгнуть, утонуть, или идти вглубь деревьев, став теми «персиками», которые на них вешают. Холоднее обычного, телефон быстро разряжается, но Тай обязан проверить джошев аккаунт, обновляет, не видит ничего нового и не понимает, куда мог деться Дан. Снова смотрит фотографии, будто забывает, как тот выглядит и, чёрт, на фотках он улыбается всегда. Он не хочет глазеть на любимый скриншот – только для просмотра глубокой ночью, когда открытая дверь в комнату ничем не грозит, потому старается его не замечать в телефонной галерее, буквально дразня себя же, а потом открывает рот от удивления и своей тупости, и начинает оглядываться по сторонам, не веря, что он забыл. Боится идти близко к ограждению, руки начинают нервно трястись, телефон вот-вот выпадет, а ещё вот-вот разрядится, _от ста до нуля, а цикл не повторить сразу же._

Первая страница джошевого блокнота. Качество ужасное, смазано. Все пароли вышли расплывчатыми, цифры – не то «3», не то «5». Тайлер смог прочесть название улицы, 191 квартиру, и так и не разобрал до конца номер дома – экран погас. 

Он не может вернуться домой раньше, нельзя нарушать выстроенную ложь, но не может ждать ещё целых полчаса, его убьют полчаса, проведенные в волнении, панике, покалывании в сердце и без возможности отвлечься. 

Тайлер идёт искать Джоша. 

Многоэтажный квартирный дом, серый, с чёрными потёками неизвестно-чего на стенах, ржавой лестницей у одной из них, где сидят коты на нижних этажах, голуби на верхних и парень у самого основания. 

«Этот парень не Джош, уже плохо».

Он не знает на каком этаже квартира, потому не может воспользоваться лестницей с улицы и заглядывать в окна, надеясь увидеть знакомое лицо через одно из них. Не знает, точно ли это нужный ему дом, а не тот соседний, но у него есть уверенность, что там всё-таки было написано «5». Как же жизнь зависит от чисел...

Сказалось неумение Тайлера контактировать с людьми, он не убедил живущего здесь пожилого мужчину, что его можно впустить, а позвонить другу не может, ну потому что... потому... Тайлер машет рукой, мол, неважно, и ждёт кого-то другого, боясь поднимать взгляд, где мрачное серое здание возвышается, давит на сознание. Он слышит много звуков, не относящихся к обыденной жизни, потусторонних – воображение работает «на полную», нет возможности перебросить эти глюки в вымысел. То самое плохое, что обитает на потолках и дышит в затылок, присутствует. Рядом. Нарушение приёма, но Тай берёт ещё одну таблетку. 

Он помог молодой матери с коляской, и та не стала задавать вопросов. Тай поднимается выше и выше, этаж десятый, одиннадцатый? Прежде чем постучать, садится под дверью, пытаясь отдышаться. Пыльно, слышен лай собаки из «192», громкий звук проворачивающегося ключа где-то снизу, гудение лифта. 

«Что сказать, когда увижу его? Он вообще откроет дверь? А если я ошибся? Что сказать, если увижу _не_ его? А если он переехал? Вдруг он как-то понял, что я приду и сбежал? _Вдруг он сбежал, сняв с себя МФД?_ »

Тайлер стучит семнадцать раз. Переминается с ноги на ногу, вытирает о джинсы потные ладони и только предугадывает, поправляет ли Джош воротник, смотрится ли в зеркало, по ту сторону двери. Догадывается ли он, кто это? Тай замирает в предвкушении, скрещивает два пальца за спиной, и так и остаётся один, если не считать лаящую собаку. Стучит снова. 

«Его нет?»

Лай начинает действовать на нервы, Джозеф со всей силы долбит по двери, лифт пересекает их этаж, открывается на следующем, а в голове лишь: «Сколько ещё пытаться? Я опоздаю, мама начнёт задавать вопросы, я же не должен быть с ним так долго». 

Он знает, что если уйдёт, то через минуту дверь откроется. Произойдёт именно так, а не в момент, когда он развернётся, _чтобы_ уйти. Поэтому простоит до тех пор, пока его не прогонят. Уже собаке надоело лаять, но Тайлеру не надоело стучать. 

Не ошибся.

– Блять, да ладно, – всё, что способен сказать Тай.

– Иди домой, – Джош явно разочарован и не собирается приглашать войти, он бы любого не пригласил войти. Одного вида хватает – он не в порядке.

– Размечтался, – Тайлер протискивается между Джошем и стеной, заходя в квартиру. Джош идёт следом, прямиком в спальню, смирившись с подростковой наглостью. – Тёмно-синий, – Тай комментирует основной цвет комнаты. Вдохновляет и пугает.

– Я сделаю дверь звукоизолированной. Раз, – он подбирает слово, — ворвался, то из вежливости спрошу «ты как», а ты осмотришься, поосуждаешь, спросишь ответно «а ты», я покажу вот это, – он соединяет большой и указательный пальцы в колечко, – ты не поверишь, но у тебя нет выбора, затем уйдёшь домой и больше не вернёшься. Я не твой психолог. 

– Мог ответить на звонки или читать сообщения, – Тайлер не уверен, что должен начать разговор так, но при виде Дана все придуманные заранее ходы разговора растворились. Он никак не мог визуализировать _такой вариант._

– Отключил уведомления, заебали все.

– Я рад, что ты жив.

– Не скажу того же, – Джош чешет нос и падает на кровать, – о себе, имею в виду. Ты не прекратил селфхарм?

– С чего взял?

Джош кивает головой на пальцы.

– Старая привычка, скорее, – Тайлер тоже чешет нос – признак вранья. – Мне нравится твой новый имидж. Частично, – отросшие кудри выглядят гармонично, но борода лишняя. Остались прежними круги под глазами, рубашка, но сейчас сверху на неё надета растянутая толстовка, – такой плотный верх, а ниже пояса лишь бельё и носки. – Скажи правду, а не, – Тай показывает «колечко». – Ты выглядишь... на процентов двадцать? Прости, просто не хочется обзывать тебя лузером и алкашом, хотя я думаю, что ты пьёшь, ты даже на работу приходил после весёлого вечера.

Джош улыбается, но не охренительно, а жутко. Тайлер же не знает причину того «весёлого» вечера.

– Возможно, я немного устал, – Джош зевает, он проспал весь день или не ложился вовсе, – и захотел побыть один. Пил, думал, не уследил за собой немного. Я приду в норму чуть позже. Высплюсь для начала.

– Немного устал? А ты

_не скажу того же о себе, я чуть не признался, снял бы МФД, мне всегда темно_

был в норме _с самого начала_? – вопрос риторический с заранее известным отрицательным ответом. Тайлер подходит к нему и берёт за руку, Джош понимает слишком поздно – зачем. 75,5%. – Какого хуя?..

Придумывать оправдания бесполезно. Джош попался. 

– События принимают неожиданный поворот, – говорит Дан, – ты без ответов не уйдёшь? – вопрос также риторический. – Прошу, – он хлопает по пустой половине кровати.

– Надень штаны, пожалуйста.

– Размечтался, – фыркает он.

***

Тайлер замечает, что пытается расцарапать кожу до крови. Он говорит себе, что всё под контролем. 

Тайлер ищет нож. Его бесит незнание, где их прячут.

Тайлер много ест на ночь. Снова плохие сны. 

Он сразу выпивает дневную дозу, а так делать нельзя, иногда собирает их, не зная будет ли использовать для того, чтобы передознуться. Что-то мешает принимать таблетки по расписанию. Протест или много думает о Джоше, стараясь поддержать его? Он знает, что это глупо, но знает, что у него получается обманывать: при Келли кладёт лекарство в рот (минуту назад делал то же самое), не натягивает на экран рукава (когда проценты на прежнем уровне), исправно посещает все занятия (думая о смерти), выполняет всю домашку (слёзы и капли для глаз).

Один раз в неделю – психотерапевт, пять – Джош. 

– Ты меня убиваешь, – Тай не может привыкнуть, что Дан не носит штанов.

– Мне похуй, это ты в гостях.

– Ты мерзкий.

– А тебе нравятся мерзкие?

– На что намекаешь? – наигранно-возмущенно. – Ох, Джош, ты не привлекаешь меня.

– Я не поверю, что ты приходишь сюда за моими историями, а не за моим телом.

– Раскусил, – проще соглашаться, чем переубеждать. – Так почему ты не продолжаешь... – работать, стремиться, идти дальше, жить? – Не знаю, – Тайлер правда не знает, как закончить. – Ты не пытался или тебя не берут на новую работу? – он достаёт таблетку.

– Не слишком часто? – обращает внимание Дан.

– Так нужно, – Тай бросает рюкзак рядом с кроватью, – да ладно, не тебе говорить об ответственности, – он смотрит на МФД – 75,5%.

– Устал. Это и есть правда. Устал понимать для чего я стараюсь, устал думать о себе, и потому думал о других, о тебе, _единственном,_ кто ко мне обратился. Устал улыбаться, притворяться, скрывать. Устал от самого себя.

– Ты же психолог, разве не можешь покопаться в своей голове?

– Пойди и скажи врачам, почему они тоже заболевают, если они, блять, врачи. Профессия не делает неуязвимым.

– Мне кажется, я имею зависимость от самоповреждения, – делится Тай. Он сжимает кулаки, чтобы не царапать себя снова. Ему хочется чувствовать боль. 

– Мы никогда не стали бы друзьями.

«Потому что ты мне нравишься?»

– Потому что я говорю о проблемах? 

– Это естественно, что каждый человек имеет грязь в мозгах, и говорить о проблемах тоже естественно, искать поддержку и всё такое... Но «завязывать» дружбу на этой почве, пусть даже ситуации идентичны – полный провал. Например, если бы я постоянно говорил, что не хочу жить, хорошим другом был бы?

– Но я могу понять тебя. Понимающий друг – супер типа.

– Одно дело – понимать, но другое – обсасывать ситуацию, из общего иметь только поехавшую менталку, и поверь, в один день ты не выдержишь. Своих проблем хватает, так ещё и чужие капают.

– Но ты выбрал профессию психолога, я путаюсь... – Тайлер чувствует себя глупым.

– Есть разница между работой и дружбой. Даже не разница, нет, – Джош трётся подбородком о ладонь – от бороды избавился, – эти вещи не сравнимы между собой. Когда здесь, – он касается виска, – полный хаос, то его можно разделить с тем, у кого полный порядок или тот, у кого полный порядок, поделиться им с тобой. В другом случае происходит катастрофа. Тай, мы – катастрофа.

– Не вижу повода не дружить. Подниматься со дна вместе легче.

– Это груз и мы постоянно будем мешать друг другу выплыть. – Джош пользуется хитрым приёмом: – Я старше, не спорь.

– Ты бы продолжил лежать и пить, и обрастать шерстью, – Тайлер скрещивает руки, желание царапать отходит на второй план. – Мы все равно не друзья, так чего опасаться?

– Что имеешь против моей шерсти? – он игнорирует последний вопрос и гладит волосы на ногах. – Не сексуально?

– Я говорил, что ты мерзкий?

– Недавно.

***

Тайлер бьёт себя по голове. Боль приходит со временем, вначале похоже на лёд, потом на опустошение, облегчение, стрелка вправо – заполнение, а затем терпишь последствия. Он смотрит, нет ли ушибов на лбу, выпивает обезболивающее, которое не помогает, и размышляет, можно ли собственноручно довести до сотрясения. Вымещает агрессию на себе, чтобы мать видела только улыбку и некую покорность, потому что хочет накричать на неё, высказаться о ненужной опеке и запретах, он хочет биться об стену, чтобы кровь заливала лицо, умереть в судорогах, агонии. 

В какой-то вечер идёт в душ с ножницами – детскими, что не входят в раздел «угрозы». Тайлер был в том состоянии, что навредил бы себе чем угодно, даже зубной щёткой. Он осознаёт, что не умрёт сейчас, что ничего смертельного не сделает, – его ждёт Джош, он будет жить ради него, – психоэмоциональная связь сильнее любого паразита в мышлении. Ими невозможно проткнуть себя, хотя Тай наносил удары так сильно, насколько позволяла смелость.

«Почему мои проценты должны повышаться, если Джошу плохо?»

_**23,5** _

Он вымотал себя физически и готов провести время с семьёй. Быть тихим, целым, не отличаться. Келли поняла бы, Мэдди поняла бы, но он больше не хочет их расстраивать. Тошнит от себя. _Устал_ от себя. 

В школе его «известность» приходит к завершению. Но учитель литературы сказал, что наконец разобрал гараж и нашёл журналы своей молодости. Столкнулся с директором, тот посоветовал познакомиться с новым психологом, Тай ответил, что не заинтересован. Напоследок ему всё ещё бросали «обращайся». Ни за что. 

Первую историю рассказывает матери и сестре, набивая рот макаронами. Живот безумно болит.   
  
«Внутреннее кровотечение? Синяки на органах? Можно ли нагуглить исход недосрыва, когда тыкаешь в себя ножницами?»

– Как дела у Джоша? – спрашивает Мэдисон.

– Отлично, – Тайлер опускает взгляд, выбирая не перепачканные в соусе макарошки.

– Вы с ним встречались сегодня?

– Да, как всегда.

– Я его видела на переходе, неподалёку от круглосуточного супермаркета. У него новая причёска? Передай, что очень идёт. 

Тайлер давится макарониной и откашливается, прикрывая рот рукой. 

– Тай? – Келли пододвигает стакан воды.

– Ничего, я в порядке, – он не может скрыть испуг, а Мэдди следит, чуть прищурившись. Как он мог не учесть, что они учатся в одной школе?

– Раз мы заговорили о Джоше, – Келли делает глоток вина, – тебе точно нужны встречи с ним?

– Да! Очень!

– Тебе стало хуже, когда вы начали контактировать.

– А теперь лучше! – ему поверили бы на слово, если бы показал МФД, а так... – Джош. Не ваше лечение, от которого голова кругом, потому что на меня смотрят как на неперебесившегося подростка, мне страшно находится в клинике, там пахнет медикаментами и всюду ходят больные!

«Мне достался худший вариант. Клиника, а не те самые частные психотерапевты в небольших офисах».

– Обычный вопрос, успокойся, – она отвечает грубо. – Ты самовнушаешь себе, что Джош помогает, — запускает необратимый процесс.

– Ты собираешься отнять его у меня?! – Тайлер не хочет сидеть с матерью за одним столом. Он вообще хочет сидеть только с Джошем. – Хватит контролировать! Стань прошлой собой!

– И заново позволить сыну резать вены?!

«Резать вены – ужасное словосочетание. Стыдит».

Быть тихим и незаметным не вышло. 

Она говорит перестать жалеть себя, она пришла к выводу, что неправильно «поощрять» его состояние. Она поменялась местами с Мэдди. 

С Мэдисон он говорит на следующий день.

Паутины над кроватью больше нет. Комната выглядит незнакомой. 

джош, я не хочу жить   
позвони мне

***

– ...Теперь она знает, – заканчивает Тай, с самого утра стоя на пороге джошевой квартиры.

Джош сонный, плохо соображающий, в мыслях только поскорее почистить зубы и попросить повторить рассказ с самого начала – упустил момент, какого чёрта тот не в школе.

– Я останусь ночевать у тебя?

– Почему это намного меньше похоже на вопрос, чем должно? – глаза до сих пор словно в разные стороны разъезжаются, и он впускает Тайлера, лишь бы перестать стоять на сквозняке. Ведёт на кухню, зевая, достаёт ни разу не открытую банку кофе, съев ложку зёрен, а затем насыпав пару в чашку.

– От такого количества кофеина моё сердце приковало бы меня к постели, напоминая о себе болью.

– Я не спал всю ночь, – отзывается Джош.

– Чем занимался? – Тайлер не подозревает, как сонных людей бесят бодрые.

– Взвешивал все «за» и «против» твоего плана.

У Тайлера загорелись глаза (Дан мысленно ещё больше бесится).

– Так мы сделаем это?!

– Притормози. Для начала, ты почему не в школе? Почему постоянно держишься за живот? И почему ночуешь у меня? И что за, – Джош достаёт телефон, разблокирует, и читает, – «джош, я не хочу жить. позвони мне»? Не знаю, что выбрать и что меня больше из всего смущает.

– Вчера... – начинает Тайлер. – ...И меня охватила паранойя, что Мэдс знает о твоём увольнении, я её догнал утром, чёрт, обычно я выхожу из дома раньше, но на этот раз всё пошло не так, мать решила начать день с ругани, она даже не приготовила завтрак, представляешь, это было самое первое утро, когда она ничего не готовила! – на этом моменте Джош спросил, не хочет ли тот хлопья, и Тай кивнул, не представляя, как перебороть стеснение есть перед ним. – Потому что тогда, вчера то есть, закрыл на замок дверь в комнату. Я осознал – компромисс совсем не идёт мне на пользу. Мне стоило сказать «нет» раньше. – Тайлер вытирает с подбородка каплю молока, надеясь, что Джош не считает его неуклюжим ребёнком в то время, как пьёт свой кофе из немытой чашки. – И я рассказал ей о том, что ты не работаешь в школе и что мы проводим время у тебя дома, но так же, как и в 221 кабинете. Мэдс говорит, что это полное сумасшествие, но ей... понравилось? Ещё она уверена, что я влюблён в тебя, – Тай ожидает реакцию Дана, но тот только поморщился от горечи кофе, а может, представив их вместе, – но я не влюблён! Сказал на всякий случай, если она решится с тобой заговорить, столкнувшись на улице. Ей легко общаться с кем-угодно. Кстати, не думал, что ты выходишь из дома.

Джош потряс пачкой хлопьев.

– Ну, а когда вернусь домой якобы после школы, то скажу, что сегодня переночую у друга.

– У тебя есть друзья?

– Нет. Но ей придётся поверить, что у меня есть друг, ведь она точно не поверит в то, что я могу спать с тобой, – и снова никакой реакции на провокационные слова, – ночевать, конечно. Мы же не можем спать, не состоя в отношениях, и ты старше, – Тай царапает запястье, пытаясь перебороть волнение. Джош не глупый, он понимает причину отрицания.

– Не обязательно здесь ночевать. Останься дома? Помирись с ней? Она твоя мама, ей страшно за тебя, и она учится справляться с новой информацией. А ты должен засунуть гиперболизацию в задницу и помочь. Её бросает из одной крайности в другую, она боится, что если вы сойдётесь на середине, то этого будет недостаточно для твоей защиты. Все действия объясняются инстинктом _защитить,_ а не «запретить нахер личную жизнь», – Джош ставит посуду в мойку. – По твоему молчанию предполагаю, что ты не хочешь?

– Угу.

– Не хочешь остаться дома или сильно хочешь остаться у меня? – Джош смотрит сверху вниз, стоя в расслабленной позе, зная, что так оказывает давление. Зная, что Джозеф не сможет сейчас солгать.

– Ты же не прогонишь? – он увиливает от прямого ответа. 

– Ты вынуждаешь общаться с тобой.

– Мне правда хреново, но я не могу остановиться.

– Притворяться здоровым для тебя, участвовать в обмане, идти на поводу у школьника, который хочет дружить, отвечать на сообщения и звонки, когда трудно держать телефон? Да ты ебаная заноза.

– Не притворяйся, – пожимает плечами Тай, – я ведь знаю, – он смотрит на джошев МФД. 

– Как зовут друга?

– Эм... – точно ли тот слышал, что друг выдуманный?

– Быстро спалишься. А в мою сторону полетят обвинения. 

– Я могу использовать имя _твоего_ друга?

– Я тебе никогда его не говорил, – хмурится Джош.

– Вот именно. Не пришло ли время рассказать про свои школьные годы?

– За ночь ты все равно выбьешь из меня все подробности.

– Я не собираюсь тебя пытать, – улыбается Тай (он фантазирует о различных способах).

Тайлер никогда бы не позволил сесть на постель в уличной одежде, но Джошу похуй в чём ты. Он видит созвездия на его постели, но тот однажды уже не оценил его познания в астрономии, так вряд ли ему стоит сидеть и показывать пальцем на каждое, рассказывая. Тем более должен рассказывать Джош. Он понимает как это трудно для Дана, потому что тот предлагает выпить, и Тай думает, – это сейчас Джош пытается «поднять» его до своего уровня, «возвысить», чтобы было проще говорить? Может, ему нужно повзрослеть на некоторое время? Тайлер немного выпивает. И теряясь в анализе вкусовых ощущений, даже не замечает как быстро пьянеет и как боль слабеет, став глухой. Дневную дозу решает не мешать с алкоголем, а оставляет на изголовье джошевой кровати. Предупреждает об этом, и Джош словно осознаёт сколько ошибок совершил, когда испортил себе жизнь, намереваясь стать кем-то, а не тихо покинув мир. Он винит себя, ведь из-за него Тай нарушил режим приёма. 

Тай постоянно хочет улыбаться. Он вспоминает, что его проценты сильно упали за последние месяцы, но ему смешно. Он вспоминает, как сильно (да, для него сильно) испортились отношения с матерью, но это тоже смешно. Он думает о своей бесполезной жизни, которую даже не пытался чем-то оправдать, как Джош, и ему хочется рассмеяться. А ещё приходит к неутешительной мысли, что Дан _всегда_ улыбался, и, может, потому что выпивал _радость?_

Джош не был в порядке с самого их знакомства. Джош не был в порядке уже давно.

Он смутно помнит ранние годы, и к сожалению, первое воспоминание – ему закрепляют устройство на руке, а он плачет, потому что, блять, он ребёнок, который не понимает, почему незнакомые люди вошли в их дом. Это были самые первые года МФД-эры и был нещадный контроль: никому нельзя доверять, каждый второй мог докладывать о тех, кто не повинуется и выбрасывает устройство как мусор. Незнакомые люди приходили практически каждый день, грубо дёргали за руки, молча отпускали и возвращались на следующий. 

_24 часа, затем снова 24, день за днём..._

В один день они перестали приходить. Он совпал со днём теракта, и тогда очень многие сняли МФД, посчитав, что на фоне событий никто не станет проверять наличие безумной штуки на запястье. Или фантастика, или заговор, – 11.09.2001 – никто не был предупреждён об установленном обновлении, позволяющее дистанционно узнавать о соблюдении новых законов. 

Джош говорит, _мы видели разное_ , он говорит, _сейчас бунт – это вандализм, а я в детстве смотрел на расстрел людей и массовые самоубийства_. По телевизору не передавали хороших новостей, чтобы превратить всех в напуганное стадо, а затем буквально затопили в хорошем, когда весь мир сдался. 

– Ты знаешь как работают всякие анализы на наличие вирусов? Если пишут «не обнаружено», это не значит, что у тебя нет вируса. Просто технология позволяет выявить его, начиная с определенного количества. И наше ментальное состояние – тот же принцип. Если психических расстройств «не обнаружено», это не значит, что их нет где-то там, это значит, что изменения невозможно увидеть и это никак не влияет на человека. МФД каким-то образом копает чуть глубже, я уверен, но совсем на чуть-чуть, иначе все семь миллиардов были бы признаны психами. Система несовершенна, – Джош хоть и пьёт, но не пьянеет, он серьёзно настроен и организм «блокирует» алкогольное воздействие, – из-за такой _чувствительности,_ если позволишь сказать. Она снижает уровень из-за того, что никогда бы врачи не написали в диагнозе. И не надо спорить, какое сильное влияние оказывают цифры. Я думал, почему тебе хуже, ведь МФД не может считывать мысли и снижать процент за зацикленность на устройстве и недовольстве устройством. Ты настолько впечатлителен, что твой организм вёл себя так, как показывают числа и в соответствии всё, что раньше «не обнаружено» набирало нужное количество.

Улыбка исчезает.

– Если я самовнушу, что у меня 100%, так и будет?..

– Нет, Тай. У тебя физическая составляющая не очень, забыл? И ты думаешь, что селфхарм и попытка суицида пройдут бесследно? Это навсегда с тобой. Ты вполне можешь вернуть 33,8. Только не хочешь, и я боюсь, что из-за меня. Я сломал тебе жизнь, – хмурится Джош, – а мне сломал жизнь мой друг.

С Заком они подружились как одни из лучших учеников в классе, тусуясь в библиотеке, а закончили как пропивающие деньги старшеклассники, незаконно покупавшие выпить. Зак был немножко похож на Тайлера, немножко параноик, немножко верящий в масонов, и с процентами ниже нормы. Человек с постоянными нервными срывами из-за школы, сильной жаждой алкоголя, подрабатывающий ночами, и вынужденный расставлять приоритеты между отдыхом и учёбой. Старался ради стипендии, но на всякий случай зарабатывал на оплату. Никто ему не помогал или тот не принимал помощь – Джош не сказал, но кончилось тем, что Зак потерял работу и его исключили. Тайлер перебивает:

– Тебя бы уволили за низкие проценты? Как и его?

– Да. Я не дотягиваю до семидесяти. Твой случай действительно стал «на руку», чтобы уйти самому и скрыть правду.

– Ты бы в любом случае ушёл?

– Пришло письмо о внеочередной проверке и я понимал, что у меня нет шансов дотянуть до нормы за такое короткое время. Особенно, что это был период, когда ты меня расспрашивал о друге, преступные группировки возобновили деятельность, и я... сдался, как однажды все миллиарды людей?

– Я тоже сломал тебе жизнь, – Джош не разрешает, но Тай все равно выпивает ещё. Только больше не хочется улыбаться. Хочется плакать. – Но ты ведь можешь исправить всё. Отдохни и живи?..

– Отдохни и снова находи оправдания? – Джош закатывает глаза. – В общем, дальше Зак...

Тайлер опять перебивает:

– Мне нужно ненадолго домой.

– Уже? Рано вроде, я бы успел закончить, – но он думает о том, что может пару часов поспать, когда Джозеф свалит.

– Я не очень трезвый. А если буду находится в холоде и двигаться, то быстрее пройдёт опьянение. Я разговариваю внятно? Мне кажется, что да, но мой мозг будто в вакууме и речь сильно обгоняет осмысление. 

– Я же пил с тобой, откуда знаю? – Джош ложится, не собираясь провожать Тайлера до двери. – С ножницами не играйся больше.

«Конечно, папочка». 

***

У Тайлера нет боязни высоты, но, может, одиннадцатый этаж – самая высокая точка, на которую он поднимался? Джош говорит, что ему мало, вылезает через окно на внешнюю лестницу, бесстрашно перегибается через перила – наслаждается и признается, что часто хочет оказаться на земле, сделав при этом только шаг. Тайлер просит держать его, не оставлять одного, не шутить, закрыв снаружи. 

Он надевает капюшон джошевой толстовки, но она ни черта не греет. Видит тонкий лёд на железных прутьях и снимает его пальцем. Колючий. Небо становится тёмно-синим, осталось семнадцать минут до полной темноты, а затем непонятно-что, называемое естественным, до их расставания и следующей встречи.

– _Ушёл._ Куда Зак ушёл? Я мог подумать только о его смерти. И ты не избавился от психоэмоциональной связи до сих пор.

– Кого не стало в твоей жизни? – Джош завязывает бантик из шнурков капюшона.

Тай снова в том положении, когда не может соврать. 

– Это смешно.

– Я всегда держу в памяти твою впечатлительность, – прозвучало обидно, но, наоборот, сказано для «я пойму». – И приплюсую возраст.

– Я был влюблён, – Тайлер отворачивается, но не для драматизма или вида с одиннадцатого-то этажа. Ему неловко говорить о минувших чувствах человеку, к которому похожие чувства в настоящем. А ещё предательски краснеют щёки. Он надеется, что Дан услышал – тот молчит. – Только на кладбище ни разу не был. Классная девчонка, все её любили, – он вытирает под носом и Джош кладёт руку на плечо, легко сжимая. Как же Тайлер ненавидит этот жест... – Да забей, холодно просто, вот и теку. Давай обратно, пока я не заболел, – он скидывает руку со своего плеча и залазит через окно обратно в квартиру. 

– Над чем я бы стал смеяться? Наверняка первая любовь? Как она умерла?

– Наркотики, вроде. Она была старше, а теперь мы ровесники. Это так, блять, странно.

– А я думал, это твой отец. Ты никогда не говорил о нём.

– Не помню его, – Тай снимает толстовку, а Джош – штаны. – Я могу умереть как раз в её возрасте, – он удивляется такому совпадению, даже находит его прикольным.

– И к тебе придёт человек, который тебя любит.

– Кто? – Тайлер забывает дышать. Не задохнуться бы прямо сейчас, хотя... 

«Мне надо умереть, чтобы Джош полюбил меня?»

– Твоя мама, идиот. Или твоя сестра.

Вдо-о-ох. 

– Мэдди. Мать уже не любит меня.

– Не глупи. Очень любит. Я с ней ведь разговаривал. Тайлер, ты самое ценное для неё. Как бы я сейчас не ударил по твоей уверенности в правоте, но я нарушаю все правила, конфиденциальность, просто чтобы ты понял – она всегда будет тебя любить. Психоэмоциональная связь, если тебе так яснее.

– Почему Зак сломал твою жизнь? – Тай переводит диалог на основную тему.

– Потому что показал существование неправильных опасных решений. Он член одной из тех группировок, – Джошу не нравится появившееся в тайлеровом взгляде восхищение. – А я остался. Знаешь, что убивает? Неправильное решение спасло бы меня, но я выбрал стать такими, как большинство. Я не верю в особенных людей и людей-исключения. А ошибки – самое настоящее во всём. МФД никогда не создаст идеальный социум. Самое страшное, что не только мы, находясь в моей убогой квартире, приходим к таким выводам. Может, все, а не только половина, как ты говорил, понимают, но держатся за своё положение. Нам рассказали одно возможное будущее – утопия. И они бояться не попасть туда. Я ждал, что станет лучше, нам обещали «лучше», потому не ушёл вместе с Заком. Я не знаю, жив ли он до сих пор, но наверняка счастливее нас. Если по порядку, то после исключения и увольнения... 

Зак собирался снять МФД. Он сказал об этом четверым друзьям, включая Джоша, и они решили, что тот бредит либо находится в депрессивном состоянии. Далее – групповые сеансы. Тогда многие приходили на них, чтобы узнать как справиться с «числовым» стрессом, а им внушали о пользе системы. Заку ни капли не помогло, но слова о пользе зацепили Джоша. Дан не настолько впечатлителен, как Тай, но именно эти сеансы он вспоминал, когда говорил Заку, что с ним больше не хотят общаться. 

– ...Когда он сбежал, на то время мы не общались два или три месяца, но меня все равно допрашивала полиция. _Я же из близкого круга_.

– Дурное влияние? _Вы_ бросили его! И _он_ виноват?! Я, – Тайлер тонет в разочаровании, – я думал, что его уход разорвал дружбу между всеми вами, вы не могли справиться, винили себя, друг друга... А вы просто прогнали его. «У тебя другое мировоззрение, так иди нахуй», – ему самому хочется уйти, но Тайлер остаётся, стирая в порошок таблетки об изголовье кровати. – Откуда узнал, что он один из тех?

– Когда понадобилась подстраховка, – Джош показывает на экран с неизменными 75,5%, – то сеть столкнула меня именно с ним. Все совпадения, дежавю, провалы в памяти – один большой заговор или «ошибки».

– Ты извинился?

– Нет. 

Тайлер аплодирует.

– Перестань, – презрение Тайлера слишком оглушающее.

– Ты мог извиниться! Был шанс!

– Тогда я бы сказал, что струсил, сейчас я скажу – что изменили бы извинения? Можно наклеить пластырь на открытый перелом, но кому поможет-то?

– Фальшивые не проценты, а ты, – Тай злится.

– Приплюсую впечатлительность и возраст, – Джош достаёт ноут. – Фильм смотреть будем? – он тяжело вздыхает. – Тай, мы знаем, что ты не пойдёшь домой, ты вернулся заплаканный и накинулся с объятиями. Мы включим что угодно, потому что я не смогу вникать в сюжет и просто буду надеяться, что ты поймёшь: я не идеален и ты всё время общался с неидеальным. Ты любишь мой образ, но никогда не знал о моём опыте. Пропасть, помнишь? 

Джош тянется к толстовке, которую давал Тайлеру, чтобы тот не замёрз (хотя было видно, как он дрожал от лёгкого мороза), надевает на себя, поверх привычной рубашки, чтобы не замёрзнуть в ночи. Какие бы чувства он не вызывал у Джозефа (а Джозеф прямо сейчас станет оправдываться перед собой появившимся разочарованием), тот не сможет спать с ним под одним одеялом, даже если они лягут на самые края, друг от друга подальше. Он укрывает Тайлера, включает фильм.

– Перестань жалеть себя, – говорит Тай. Джош поворачивает голову к нему. – Мать так сказала. А затем ссора, и я ответил ей, что она могла бы быть матерью получше, – Тайлер кусает нижнюю губу, его нос покраснел – сдерживает эмоции, а глаза становятся стекляннее, насколько Джош может увидеть от минимального освещения. – Я сказал это, думая о последних нескольких неделях, и совсем позабыв про те шестнадцать лет, что она рядом.

«А вы отстранились от Зака, думая о его нестабильном психологическом состоянии на тот момент, упуская, почему вообще дружите».

– Она обиделась, – Джош вытирает слезу с щеки подростка.

– Да ладно? Мне, блять, не нужно учиться на психолога, чтобы понять. Если я перед ней извинюсь – это будет как пластырь на открытый перелом? – Тайлер ложится на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Джоша. Тот делает то же самое.

– Да, – честно отвечает он. – Нам всем стоит забыть, что можно просить прощение.

– И многие перестанут совершать то, за что смогут откупиться обычными словами?

– Именно.

– А ты, – Тайлер мнёт в руках одеяло, не зная, уместно ли сейчас спрашивать, когда их отношения не совсем устойчивы, – обдумал моё предложение?

– Я надеялся, что ещё раз обдумаешь _ты._

– Это нужно. Они не поймут того, что мы понимаем. Иначе я никак не обману. Честно, это не для того, чтобы в один день снова перерезать вены. Для общего успокоения. 

– Хрен с тобой.

***

Тайлер не шантажировал, не угрожал, а просто включил звук на максимум и уведомления на джошевом телефоне. Сменил имя аккаунта на tylerbetterthanjosh. Всё немножко как раньше. Немножко счастливы. Тайлер начисто пропал в Джоше. 

Он не скрывает, что переписывается именно с ним; Мэдди кажется, что те встречались бы, будучи сверстниками. 

Они обсуждают пищевые красители (поставили задачу поговорить обо всём в мире), когда Келли молча входит к нему, достаёт упаковку лекарств из рюкзака и начинает подсчитывать содержимое.

– Мам?

В ответ неразборчивое бормотание, среди которых отчётливо слышны лишь цифры. Тай отправляет сообщение, что отлучится ненадолго. 

– Прости, милый, – она оставляет лекарство на столе. – Говорят, иногда спонтанные проверки необходимы, особенно на ранних этапах, при большой вероятности срыва. Не думай, что я не верю тебе или в тебя, но ради твоего блага и, не стану скрывать, моего же спокойствия, проверяю, – Келли целует его в лоб. – Ты их принимаешь. Я горжусь тобой, знаешь? – украдкой, но очень заметно, смотрит на показатель МФД. – Ты будешь _выше_ всех! – она словно светится изнутри. Тайлер решает воспользоваться её настроением.

– Отныне можно закрывать дверь? Я же прошёл проверку?

**_26,0_ **

Келли предложение не нравится.

– Мам, я взрослый, мне нужно уединение! – и он от своих слов смущается, зато они никак не смущают мать.

– У тебя в распоряжении душ, – отвечает она, «закрыв» тему, но не дверь.

Тайлеровы щёки горят. Он возвращается к переписке.

мне провели урок полового воспитания

Джош шутит:  
обучи меня ;)

Душ свободен?

***

Тайлер вновь стирает дневную дозу об изголовье кровати. Джош возмущается, мол, а если кто увидит белый порошок на постели, то что подумают? И Тай отвечает, что в его постели бывает только он.

У него имеются не только фантазии, основанные на том скриншоте, которые стали неактуальны (все же понимают, что рано или поздно приедается даже любимая категория порно), он не прочь думать о всяких бытовых явлениях, вроде того, как Джош выходит через окно на лестницу, пытаясь не разлить кофе. Тайлер купил ему кофейные леденцы и перестал обманываться, что испытывает лишь привязанность, симпатию. Гребаная влюбленность и начинается с того, что испытываешь нехватку в повседневных ситуациях, а не просто вытираешь сперму с самым идиотским выражением лица, где смешаны «а я ведь с ним говорю вживую», «бля, я никогда не занимался сексом» и «я когда-нибудь перестаю думать о смерти?». 

С суицидальными мыслями вообще «забавно» жить. Иногда думается, что _ты_ у них живёшь. 

_то шепчут, то кричат_

Джош совсем перестал выходить из дома. За месяц только дважды, пополнить алкозапас. Консультирует онлайн, по видеосвязи. Несколько минут поправляет воротник, а штанов так и не носит. Тайлер знает, что он пользуется фильтром, который улучшает внешний вид. И доволен, что Джош пытается действовать, пусть и не отдохнул достаточно. Несколько недель в сравнении с долгими годами – такая же незаметная точка, что и планета в космосе. 

Джош просит не отвлекать и не заходить, когда он работает, но Тайлер все равно заходит к нему, когда тот ещё не закончил разговор. Джош бросает на него мимолётный взгляд, но его интонация не изменилась, и он прощается с человеком, который, возможно, находится на другом конце города или на другом конце страны, или в другой стране. 

– Подождать две минуты? – Джош вынимает наушники и бросает их в пепельницу, говорит, что так их никогда не теряет. Он не курит и, насколько знает Тай, никогда не курил, но пепельница есть: от прежних хозяев или тот просто так купил – Тайлер не станет удивляться последнему, потому что джошевы действия иногда имеют странный характер. С одной такой гранью он решает разобраться сейчас.

Тайлер кладёт на стол коричневый блокнот с наклейкой тыквы. 

– Будет честно, если ты сам расскажешь.

– Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты уже заглядывал в него?

Тайлер хочет возразить, но решает промолчать. Это могло быть уловкой, а Дан не имел понятия, листал ли он его блокнот. Это могло быть прямым обвинением. И быстро придумать ответ, чтобы он подходил сразу под две ситуации – не вышло. И даже если в итоге мозг выдаст нужную реплику, то затянувшееся молчание никак не вырезать.

– Но ты все равно не понял: зачем. Ты утолил визуальный интерес, а теперь тебя мучает смысловой.

– _Картинки._ Они не связаны между собой, не связаны со мной. Они просто есть... И почему тыква-то? – он добавляет более простой вопрос, пытаясь поймать Дана на крючок: пусть он начнёт объяснять что-то незначительное, но касающееся блокнота.

– Люблю наклейки.

– У тебя нигде нет ни одной.

– Я могу любить спорткары, но ни одного не имею.

– Джо-о-ош, – заебано тянет Тай, – ты не можешь, блять, сравнивать наклейки и спорткары, – он смеётся.

– Почему же не могу? – усмехается он.

– Ещё одна несерьёзность с твоей стороны и я запрещу тебя, – Тайлер идёт вслед за Джошем, помня про его обычный распорядок дня: лежать на кровати и не вставать лишний раз.

– Самая милая угроза, которую доводилось слышать.

– Будто тебе когда-то угрожали, – прищуривается Тай.

Джош старается показать удивление с тем максимальным актёрским мастерством, которое есть у каждого человека. А оно есть у каждого, просто иногда с пометкой «не обнаружено». Одним видом затыкает Джозефа, который любит ставить условия, а те, в свою очередь, можно расценить как угрозы. 

– Люблю наклейки, но не вижу в них необходимости. Они бесполезны. Как декор? Нахуя мне декор? Если я наклею одну на зеркало, то смотрясь в него, не буду выглядеть лучше, а наклеив на телефон или ноут, те меньше зависать не станут. И так с чем угодно, – и сразу предвосхищая вопрос, – проверял на блокноте. Тот сверхъестественным не сделался.

Тайлер не может понять. Но затем вспоминает, что Джош всему ищет оправдания. Видимо, даже ебаным наклейкам. 

– Моя мама иногда рисует на салфетках, когда долго говорит по телефону. Не нужно объяснять, помню о том, что мозг не может фокусироваться на чем-то одном, если нет раздражителей. Других занятий в этом случае, поскольку слух «занят».

– Думаешь, я рисовал для концентрации?

– Ты говорил, что некоторым слёзы помогают. Это хороший вариант, согласись, – он укрывается одеялом, не смущаясь, что оно – на двоих. Главное – не быть слишком близко.

Дело не в концентрации. Джош напоминает о кабинете, в котором работал, но в котором не любил быть, мол, помнишь игрушки? Там всегда есть запас альбомов и карандашей также. Не для атмосферы, а для общения с детьми. Дети очень искренние, но иногда им не хватает слов или даже понимания происходящего, чтобы высказаться. Поэтому часто с ними общаются в игровой форме, часто дают задания, связанные с цветом. А дальше идут геометрические фигуры, абстракция, а затем выросший на этом всём человек отвечает на прямые вопросы. 

– Рисование вошло в привычку, – он листает блокнот, исписанный (изрисованный) до последней страницы.

– Ты записывал способы снять МФД, когда я рассказывал о них. Брал на вооружение, чего делать точно не стоит?

«Его проценты слишком высокие, чтобы согласиться сбежать, и недостасточно, чтобы о побеге не думать».

– Ты читал всё-таки, – Джош беззлобно щёлкает Тайлера по носу. А тот понимает, что чуть раньше была уловка.

– Коротал время, пока ты выслушиваешь, как жена не может уйти от алкоголика-мужа, а затем выслушиваешь того самого мужа, который жалуется на семейную жизнь.

– Ты брал рабочий блокнот?

– Любопытство?

– Я больше тебя не пущу, – Джош забирает одеяло себе.

– А вдруг я сделал дубликат?

– Нет, – отвечает он, поставив точку.

Тай понимает, что Джош издевается над ним, но сомнения, всегда преследуют _сомнения._

– Ты не относишься ко мне как к больному. Считаешь абсолютно нормальным, но МФД-система заставила тебя сказать, что я отличаюсь.

– Я же зачеркнул маркером, – в тот день, когда им «назначили» встречу, ему, после разговора, требовалось отправить письмо с выводами в соответствующие органы: представляет ли конкретный ученик опасность, его намерения и вероятность повторения инцидента, можно ли этому ученику посещать школу наравне с остальными. Джош написал то, что от него ожидали услышать, эти «отличия», но с сохранением пребывания в школе.

– Когда я стал приходить постоянно. Но... 

– Ты прочёл их уже тогда, а не сегодня.

– Да, – Тайлер переходит к главному: что _ещё_ скрыл Джош. – Другие зачеркнутые записи? Никто же не мог их прочесть, зачем... 

– Хочешь спросить о том, что нашёл _сегодня?_ Не зная имени, ты мог решить, что это очередной обратившийся к психологу.

– Ты писал его имя несколько раз, а затем одни чёрные строки. И рисунки, – «Куда же без них?». – На твоём ноуте есть хоть один файл, связанный с ним? Или обычные фото? Ты наверняка всё удалил по его просьбе. Ни одной заметки не делал в телефоне, только этот блокнот, но даже здесь не обошёлся без устранения. Кто из нас параноик? Ты говорил, что не знаешь, жив ли Зак, но вы продолжали связываться. Каждое упоминание имени – каждые встреча, звонок, знак?

– Я не знаю, у каких любителей купил фальшивку _ты,_ – Джош говорит шепотом, – но чтобы назначить одну встречу, приходилось быть очень осторожными и ждать. Это не присланные анонимом номера счетов и не переписка «с очень важным челом», – Джош понимает, что стыдит Тайлера своими словами, но хочет донести серьёзность их контакта с Заком.

– Почему ты не закрашивал имя? Раз это _секретно?_ – Тай показывает «кавычки», своим поведением отказываясь воспринимать эту серьёзность.

– Сам же сказал. Никто не мог читать мой блокнот.

– Не верю. Это тупо. Либо следов нет, либо есть.

– Я попался, – хмыкает Дан. – Внимательнее изучив... – но он не успевает договорить.

– Так почему?

– Задай по-настоящему интересующий вопрос.

И вновь наступает молчание, когда Тайлер решает, что именно ответить.   
  
– Он не имеет смысла, если вы встречались только раз.

– Они носят МФД. Не забывай, что ни одна группировка не находится в первом приоритете. Даже если бы я мог найти Зака, не факт, что он бы помог тебе сбежать.

– Должны существовать те, кому удалось... Должны.

– Сколько процентов?

Тайлер с заминкой показывает экран.

– Что ты снова делал? – Джош грубо хватает его за руки и смотрит, нет ли порезов, в то же время понимая, что можно навредить, не оставив повреждений на теле.

– Оно само? – Тайлер не отталкивает и даже хочет, чтобы Джош не замечал, как продолжает держать. Но тот всё же отпускает.

– Или из-за этого, – он смахивает с изголовья белую пыль. – 30? Не слишком быстро?

– Они так рады успеху, что не задумываются _как._ Люди ведь закрывают глаза на несостыковки, если их удовлетворяет результат.

– Ты не умнее всех. Думай, прежде чем так рисковать. Твои данные в системе остаются настоящими, и если начнут подозревать, то проверят.

– Я не давал соглашения, без моего ведома этого не сделают.

– Заявят в полицию о возможном нарушении закона и получат доступ? 

– Самое важное – не выдать себя психотерапевту. Я читал побочки от препарата и изредка жалуюсь на них, чтобы быть правдоподобным, а иногда всё-таки глотаю при матери, – Тайлер никак не может отменить свои ассоциации со словом «глотать». Особенно рядом с Джошем. – Но у меня есть план, как избавиться от «мозгоправа».

– Напомни случай, когда мне хоть раз понравился твой план.

– В этот раз действительно хороший! – делает брови «домиком» и в целом печальный взгляд, может, чтобы из жалости ему поверили. – Но сначала... Всё же почему ты оставлял имя?

– Я не мог вычеркнуть Зака снова. 

***

С зажатой в кулаке таблеткой заходит на кухню и незаметно бросает в слив раковины, сказав «доброе утро» Келли. Выходной, никакой встречи с Джошем, а значит, снова довольствоваться сообщениями и, может, обменом фото, но уж точно не того характера, каким бы был удовлетворён Тай. Но теми, за которые Джош похвалит (например, учебник и тетради на кровати, якобы учиться). Келли так и не знает о его увольнении, а под выдуманным предлогом уходить из дома... Максимально странно.

– Тай, – она «барабанит» по стеклянной чашке длинными ногтями. – Ты снова у Джоша почти до ночи. А ещё ваше постоянное общение настораживает.

А Тайлера настораживает происходящее сейчас. К чему его мать ведёт? Может, она узнала? Мэдди проговорилась? 

– Не будь навязчивым. Джош, конечно, привлекательный, но не строй иллюзий насчёт вас... 

– Я не думаю о таком, что бы ты не имела в виду!

– Он старше тебя, во-первых, а во-вторых, ваши отношения ни к чему не приведут. По процентам видно, как ты счастлив с ним, я надеюсь, что он ответственный и адекватный, и вы не совершаете никаких действий, которые так, ну, воодушевляют тебя.

– У тебя богатое воображение. 

– А ты проводишь _снова_ слишком много времени с ним.

– Результат зато, – Тайлер оставил прежние 30, задумавшись о джошевых словах.

– Мой сын предпочитает семье школьного психолога, – стук по чашке резко прекращается. – Вы встречались за пределами школы?

– Нам по пути до персиковой набережной. Ответственность, – Тай защищает Джоша, – не хожу один в темноте.

– Что ты пытаешься доказать?

– А что ты хочешь услышать?

– Тебе нравится Джош!

– Но у нас ничего нет и не будет! – он не добавляет, что хотя бы пока не станет совершеннолетним. 

– Действительно нет ничего, о чем мне бы стоило знать? – ей прошлого тайлерового «сюрприза» хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, новые потрясение просто забросят в поток разъебальных мыслей о правильности воспитания.

«Я всех обманываю. МФД всех обманывает. Может, мне стоит сбежать. Может, мне стоит умереть. Но стоит ли тебе знать это?»

– Я был пьян в день той ссоры, – неожиданно для самого себя говорит Тайлер. Наверное, из-за чувства необходимости поделиться чем-то, чтобы не быть замкнутым в разговоре, и попытаться вернуться к доверию, утраченному после одного дня. Он хочет сказать, что никогда бы не хотел иметь другую маму, но произошло то, что Джош обычно называет «глупый Тайлер».

– Пьян?

«Блять, она спросит каким образом и где, и с кем, – Тайлер замолкает, когда мать задаёт вопросы, не воспользовавшись этими секундами для придумки ответа. – Если скажу, что пил с Джошем, она тут же начнёт требовать от школьной администрации его увольнение, узнает, что тот не работает не первый месяц...»

– Не бойся сказать правду. Мне тоже было шестнадцать. Ты хоть раз видел или слышал, чтобы я ругала Мэдисон за подобные поступки?

– Из-за процентов?

– Не понимаю... 

– Понимаешь. Ты почти всегда всё нам позволяла, – Тайлер только в эту минуту начал понимать _тоже,_ – чтобы не допустить снижение процентов?

– В любой реальности я буду той мамой, которой являюсь. Ничего не меняет моей любви к вам, – она смотрит вверх и в сторону – настоящий ответ. Как много черт характера способны измениться за счёт МФД? – Так с кем ты пил, мистер я-неудачно-отвлекаю-другой-темой?

– Я не отвлекал! Но ты правда ведёшь себя так... – Тайлер всё ещё размышляет, кого назвать своим «собутыльником». – Неужели твоя жизнь не изменилась? Твоему поколению ведь должно было быть ещё труднее промыть мозги, Джош рассказывал о своём детстве... 

– Джош, – Келли закатывает глаза, – конечно, ни один диалог больше без него не обходится.

– ...а ты – нет, – заканчивает Тай.

– Зайчонок, – ласково зовёт она. Тайлер улыбается от этого прозвища, давно не называли его так. От Джоша максимум дождёшься «идиот». – Ты же никогда не жил без МФД, тебе и не требуется «промывка», а все равно вырос противником системы.

– Столько несогласных, столько пролито крови, – он запинается, но не заметив никакой реакции на, возможно, триггерную фразу, говорит дальше, – столько смертей, а все равно подчинились.

– Кто тебе рассказал? – официально предоставлена версия, что всё происходило добровольно, ведь «утопия» не должна иметь за собой историю о неподчинении. – Нет, молчи, я больше не хочу слышать его имя, – они рассмеялись вдвоём. – Ничего крепче кофе мы пить не будем, – она так подразумевает, что тема не закрыта, – на трезвую голову узнаешь, какой внезапностью стал МФД для нас.

Тайлер к приготовленному кофе не притронулся. И его более шокировало то, что Келли забыла о том, что он не пьёт никакой кофе, чем её краткий рассказ.

– Не заманивали утопией, в то время предлагать новый мир – как предлагать что-то мистическое, хотя устройства и были той ещё «мистикой» двадцать лет назад. Знать состояние своего здоровья, иметь персональный доступ к данным, а взамен – лишь соблюдать два правила. Думали, что люди сломя голову побегут за таким бесплатным... – она ухмыляется, и эта ухмылка означала только то, что ей хочется сказать слово «дерьмо». – Чтобы приблизительно прийти к тому порядку, который есть, понадобилось восемь, – она вопросительно смотрит, будто Тай должен ей ответить, – да, около восьми лет. Количество подключенных к системе по собственному желанию не удовлетворяло тех, кто, – и она замолкает, сжав губы в тонкую линию, потому что одному Богу (несуществующему) известно, кто за этим стоит.

А дальше всё то, что известно с мировой истории, но с более кровавыми подробностями.

– Но были и есть всякие группы бунтовщиков. Разве это не является неподчинением?

– А если бы весь мир слепо доверял, во что бы он превратился? – Келли шепотом задаёт вопрос.

– Утопия, – отвечает Тай, опустив взгляд на остывающий чёрный кофе, ловя в нём своё отражение.

«И в таком случае, МФД частично теряет свою ценность, поскольку цель достигнута – создано идеальное общество. А если захотят тех, у кого высокий уровень – лишь подкорректируют нормы и доведут неподходящих до десяти процентов, – Тайлер явно теряет грань между логичными выводами и заговорческими фантазиями. – Постепенно, незаметно, годами, чтобы внезапно не исчезла половина земного шара, как в каком-нибудь фильме. Они не будут рисковать, и повышать границу недозволенности до двадцати или пятнадцати, даже до одиннадцати. Просто расправятся со всем _временем_ – оно значит намного больше, чем я мог себе представить». 

– Это _утопия_ не должна иметь за собой такую историю, но в _предутопии_ конфликты – реалистичный фундамент.

– Они уже пишут историю для будущего идеального мира...

– В который нам никогда не дадут попасть.

– Пока есть те, кто _помнят_ и те, кто _понимает._

– Или никто не заинтересован, а рассказы об утопии – не больше, чем маркетинг? – Келли забавляет то, что у Тайлера буквально отвисла челюсть. – Теории, а не реалии – фундамент. Не забивай этим голову, – просит она, – не усложняй себе жизнь.

– Ты говоришь в точности как Джош.

– Хм, чего не пьёшь? – Келли убирает чашки со стола, не делая замечаний по поводу очередного упоминания «любимого» психолога. 

– Перехотел, – как-то неловко напоминать ей. Но даже залпом он не собирался это проглотить, лишь бы её не расстраивать. – Я думал, что на самом деле многие люди не в восторге от МФД, но то, что эти взгляды разделяешь также ты, вау просто. 

– Нам безопаснее держаться за то, что имеем.

– И снова говоришь как он. Вы так подходите друг другу, на свидание что ли сгоняйте, – а если Келли в шутку согласиться, то он довольно не в шутливой форме расскажет, почему это плохая идея. 

– Обязательно бы сходили, но он ведь нравится тебе, – и, наблюдая за смущенным в который раз сыном, добавляет, – хотя вы ни за что на свете не устроите свидание для себя! Тай, будь аккуратен, – очень двусмысленно, но он кивает, давая тем самым негласное обещание. – С кем и, главное, _когда_ ты успел выпить? У тебя расписание «школа-Джош-дом».

– Кроме того дня? Мне было непросто сидеть на уроках, а особенно, что вёл тот стрёмный препод с гаражным беспорядком... – ложь льётся сама собой, пусть он надеялся отвлечь мать от этой истории плохо скрываемыми чувствами по отношению к Дану, но сам отвлёкся на них же. – С Заком? – выпаливает он, на мгновение даже радуясь, что этим выбором подкрепляет существование выдуманного друга.

– У которого ночевал? 

– Да? – Тай не может остановить чертову вопросительную интонацию и перестать охреневать с собственных ответов. Почему он не мог просто свалить вину на Мэдди? С ней бы легко договорился... Это было бы слегка грязной игрой, потому что Мэдисон согласилась бы подыграть в любом случае, но в этот раз она бы ощущала себя обязанной, и более того, снова бы накручивала себя на тот счёт, что причастна к тому дню, когда брат перерезал запястья.

– Не хочешь пригласить его к нам?

– Не хочу, – он держит скульптуру лжи на хрупком основании, и теперь назвать Зака кажется ужасной, тупой, откровенно хуевой идеей. – Вряд ли получится, он не может, наверное, – насколько поздно сказать, что пил с Мэдс, но не хотел её подставлять? Оправдать одно враньё другим?

– Он так неожиданно появился. Твой первый настоящий друг.

– Ну, мы познакомились в клинике, – Тайлер достаёт телефон и смотрит на время, – а мне ещё нужно туда успеть, чуть не забыл о гребанном мозгоправе, – и чуть не забыл о плане, который Джош снова не одобрил, но не стал отговаривать. 

– Ты же всех там называешь больными и ненавидишь.

– Ага, но... Зак... 

Келли тяжело вздыхает.

– Это _Джош?_

– Не-е-ет, нет! Он ведь не может пить на работе, а тем более, давать пить мне, – взгляд мечется всюду, он понимает, что это подозрительно, и смотрит прямо в глаза Келли, пытается перебороть непереносимость «прямого взгляда», но ничего не выходит, и вновь потолок-стены-пол, а затем опять пытается _смотреть._ Прямо сейчас он хочет вонзить пару вилок в глазные яблоки. – Кажется, мне пора?

– Как успехи?

– С мозгоправом? Мне не нравится, только хуже делает, – план выполняется с этой секунды, – представлю только, как придётся снова ждать своей очереди, а затем тратить время там, так сразу хочется... – он не может сказать «умереть» или «ничего», и так наговорил неподходящего за такое короткое время. Тайлер махнул рукой, мол, неважно, прежде чем повторить напоследок: – Это был не Джош. А с Заком познакомлю потом как-нибудь, – придумать бы только это «как-нибудь».

***

Проблема. 

Тайлер думает, что он всю свою жизнь прожил сплошной проблемой.

Срочно нужен Джош.

– Ты знаешь, меня очень напрягают твои звонки.

– Джош, блять, экран сломан, – шипит в телефон Тай и плотно закрывает дверцу шкафа, в который залез, чтобы его не было слышно. На голову сваливается вся одежда с вешалок, и он раздраженно бросает её под ноги. 

– Тебе удобно говорить? – его голос сразу становится серьёзным, а не сонно-заебанным-блять-Джозеф-нахуя-звонишь.

– Ты же, сука, на сообщения не отвечаешь! Я спрятался в шкафу, тут неудобно, но говорить могу. Я чуть не спалился перед психотерапевтом, чёрт, я не знаю, а вдруг _спалился?_ Это ЕБАНЫЙ КОНЕЦ, – он засовывает в рот рукав свитера или того, что не видит в темноте. Ему хочется орать из-за всего и на всех. – Но раз маме не позвонили, то ничего не заметили, ведь так?..

– Мне сразу твой план не понравился.

– Он бы сработал, если бы не эта подстава!

– Прости, чел, но они не долговечны, – Тайлер буквально видит, как Джош при этом пожал плечами, и ему хочется высказать ему _всё_ матерной лексикой, но это ведь только воображение, не так ли? Тайлер молчит. – Я слышу, как громко ты дышишь.

– Иди нахуй, – отвечает он. – Я даже не могу прийти к тебе сейчас... 

– Я очень этому рад.

– Джо-о-ош, – капризным тоном, и если бы не ситуация, то главной проблемой стало бы то, что Тай всё так же не нужен ему. 

– Не ной, просто натяни рукава сильнее. Я тебя в это втянул, мне и придётся вытаскивать? 

***

Он не чувствует себя в безопасности.

Больше всего хочется скорее очутиться в джошевой квартире, потому что ему страшно, кажется, что люди знают, в чём дело и чего он такой дёрганный, смотрят вслед. Тай не должен «светить» МФД, но так и хочется посмотреть вновь, вдруг чёртова фальшивка снова работает исправно? Он постоянно трогает устройство сквозь ткань, будто таким образом считывает работоспособность. Тайлер не знает, каковы цифры _у него_ , сколько времени прошло с последнего раза? За пару недель средний показатель мог как повыситься, так и упасть. В тайлеровом случае только упасть, особенно в связи с невыносимой тревогой. В школе, перед тем, как встретить Мэдди, на уроках настолько глубоко находился в мыслях (но не в вымышленном мире, тот испарился, когда _тот Тайлер_ убил себя), что не слышал вопросов, став объектом всяких смешков и шуток об отстраненности. С Мэдисон они шли вместе до набережной, где должны разойтись, и он вообще не понимал её слов, включая шипперские намёки про него и Дана, только заметил, что средним значением у неё стало 78. 

«Временно, – надеется он, уже идя один и постоянно держась за рукав, чувствуя очертания МФД, – таких, как Мэдс, не доведут до десяти».

Начинает подташнивать от мысли, что когда он увидит свои проценты, сидя на чужой кровати, те будут ниже двадцати. Как же хочется ошибаться... И как было бы проще знать, что нет шансов, не будь этой пропасти между нормой и десятью, которая заставляет волноваться, копаться в себе, исправлять. И системе абсолютно похуй на человека с 69%, 33%, 11%, даже, блять, с 10,1%. Но как только сначала единица, а затем по нулям – _кто ты, что ты, нахуя ты_?

Тайлер зол на Джоша, ведь почему тот не сказал, что фальшивки имеют срок годности? Тем более, он знал о его плане, знал, как важно контролировать проценты, но не предупредил, мол, эй, а ты знал, что цифры могут гаснуть, или не «подчиняться», и даже «застыть»? Тай эмоционален сам по себе, и если бы десятые процентов не менялись долгое время – неправильно, МФД ведь чувствителен ко всему и отражает состояние за _каждую_ чёртову секунду.

Намного сильнее злиться заставляет не то, что Дан утаил важную, блять, информацию. Вдобавок он признался, что его экран уже давал сбой однажды: когда они сидели в «221», не представляя, насколько всё изменится в худшую сторону. 

Джош снимает фальшивый экран с настоящего.

– Не знаю, с каким тебе лучше быть, – говорит он.

Тайлер опускает взгляд и сдавленно стонет: не ниже двадцати, но очень близко к ним. 

_**22,2** _

– Можно продолжить скрывать длинными рукавами, выиграть время нам необходимо, за один день и даже за одну неделю я не достану новый. Тай, – а тот слышит сочувственные нотки в джошевом голосе, – у меня сейчас даже суммы нужной нет... Все счета опустошил, когда не работал. Извини. Возможно, никто бы и не заметил, что ты перестал хвастаться прогрессом и выставлять дома проценты напоказ, но ты же начал активно акцентировать внимание и, блять, перестань, – он мягко убрал руку Тайлера, которую тот, наверное, не осознавая, начал кусать. – Не делай так.

– У нас не принято прятать МФД. Конечно, это правило появилось из-за меня. Нужно же наблюдать, – Тай не даёт отпустить свою руку, иначе снова оставит на ней кучу укусов. – Дальше ходить с этим, – он кивает на прозрачную деталь, которую легко не заметить и потерять на ночном небе постели, – совсем не вариант?

– У тебя были _сплошные нули_ на протяжении недели! И сколько раз он работал нормально?

– Четыре? Буду ловить эти моменты, чтобы демонстрировать как всё круто, а затем ждать.

– Насколько риск оправдан?

«Почему эта хуйня не могла сломаться через месяц? Я не успел избавиться от мозгоправа. А он – самый большой риск. Гениальная идея же – после встреч с ним отбавлять проценты, высказывать недовольство, и мама замечает, что мне только хуже, она отменяет всё, а я продолжаю обман. Все остаются довольны».

– И как мне теперь манипулировать? – спрашивает Тай, зная, что Джош поймёт, о чём он. Тот теперь с тем же сочувствием молча глядит на него. – Ты сказал, что вытащишь меня! Так помоги!

– Почему ты сам себе не помог?! – срывается Джош. Он понимает, что если всё будет кончено для Тайлера, то и для него тоже. Сначала увидят, что проценты упали практически на десятку, а затем посмотрят данные и узнают, что никаких тридцати не было, сделают логические выводы, и в одно утро не Джозеф будет назойливо стучать по двери, пока соседская собака разрывается лаем, а полиция, которой насрать на отсутствие штанов – так и выведет из дома, босого. – Даже если я продам квартиру и перееду в съёмную, мне на «заказ» потребуется больше месяца... – ему жаль паренька, который по собственной глупости сократил себе срок. – Я надеялся, что всё не так хуево, как ты описывал.

– Ходить с настоящими показателями более рискованно, – Тай просит «нацепить» экран обратно.

Когда Джош делает это, то вспоминает о посылке, которую Джозеф приносил, с новым, блять, экраном, который работал бы до сих пор, даже если бы оказался качества намного ужаснее, чем у его поставщика, – тогда они могли рассчитывать хотя бы до лета. Он никогда не признается в этом. 

– Почему у тебя нет запасного? Ох, ты не задумывался о будущем? Не откладывал на «чёрный МФДень»?

– Всё было почти в норме, проблемы решились бы хорошим отпуском или парочкой минетов, – он и не заметил, как сам стал обманутым, перестал следить, а десятые падали и падали. – Мне стоило предупредить.

– Какая уже разница?.. Не клей пластырь на открытый перелом, – тайлерово смирение пугает. Джош приподнимает его лицо, просит посмотреть в глаза, но после отказа даже рад, ведь что бы Тай увидел в них? Безнадёгу? – Минет понравился?

– Блять, я образно, – Джош отодвигается от него, – неужели не понятно, что я просто сбежал от реальности? 

– Я попробую продержаться месяц, два, три, – Тайлер знает, как неправдобно это звучит. – А ты... – Джош ждёт, что его сейчас спросят «правда потратишь деньги на меня?», «сделаешь всё невозможное?», «придумаешь как протянуть эти долбанные месяцы?» –...свергнешь систему?

– Предлагаешь конкретные решения, я впечатлён, – оба понимают, какая же дурость в их словах.

– Ты так спокойно говорил со мной по телефону, я думал – у него точно есть выход.

– Я думал так же. Пытался как-то найти Зака, – у Тайлера моментально загорается взгляд, но быстро потухает: ничего же не вышло, раз сидят, словно в воду опущенные, стараются пройти через пять стадий принятия того, что их сломала система, и каждый успевает подумать о том, зачем они сблизились и потащили друг друга на ебанное дно ебанного мира, где человечество изобрело ебанное нечто.

– Мне тоже Зак нужен. Ну, «Зак». Для знакомства с мамой.

– Давай во всём признаемся.

Внезапно, ставя точку на их истории.

– Что? – не верит он. – _Во всём_?

– Расскажи, что у тебя нет никакого друга. Ты сам говорил, что среди друзей Мэдисон нет никого подходящего на роль. Серьёзно, не нанимать же актёра? Никто не докажет нашу связь в неправильном смысле, мне ничего не грозит. Ты ночевал у меня уже после моего увольнения.

– Она не знает, что ты не работаешь в школе. Мам, я шлялся по городу, притворяясь, что в школе с психологом, а иногда прогуливал, приходя к нему, пока он бухал, и после школы, часто сбегая с последних уроков, с радостью бежал к этому чудовищу, и ночевал тоже с ним, таскал его толстовки, стоял и мёрз на одиннадцатом этаже, слушая его самоубийственные мысли. И самое главное – когда ты напрямую спросила, Джоша ли я называю Заком, то нагло соврал.

– Не говори, что я пил. И про самоубийство не упоминай. В остальном – отличная речь.

– Я потеряю её доверие.

– Не впервые.

– С оставшейся правдой что делать?

– Ничего не обещаю, особенно с устранением системы, – слишком отстойная шутка для слишком угнетенной атмосферы. – Хитри, ври, скрывай, но я советую рассказать обо всём матери. Она узнает, что ты, оказывается, малолетний преступник, но нам не придётся совершать преступление снова.

– Она не сможет простить.

– Зато защитит. Отменит психотерапевта, например.

– Я не могу. Мы и так далеко зашли.

– Именно! Пора остановиться. Тай, – он накрывает его ладонь своей, – сделай правильный выбор.

Жест поддержки намного более личный. Тайлер смотрит на их руки и убеждается в том, что они не могут быть просто знакомыми. Успели нарушить так много правил, так почему бы не пойти до конца? Даже если не в значении жизненного пути в целом, то хотя бы в их отношениях. Джош ведь отказывается быть друзьями... Тайлер не станет ничего взамен требовать, хочет только _отдать._

«Хватит ли ему оправданий, чтобы ответить взаимностью?»

Тайлер тянется к Джошу, сжимая его ладонь до побеления, но всё никак не достанет его губы – открывает глаза и натыкается на охреневшую физиономию. Джош, отстраняясь от него, практически лёг на кровать, одной рукой опираясь на локоть, а вторую пытается высвободить из крепкой хватки. Поздно делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Тай все равно наклоняется и мажет губами по джошевой щеке, и получает ответный удар за тот, давно забытый. Слёзы появляются непроизвольно, он прижимает холодные пальцы к своему лицу и смотрит на Дана, как на... предателя?

«Ты ударил меня, – не произносит вслух, как и Джош в прошлый раз, когда Тайлер не справился с гневом. – Теперь ты скажешь, что я виноват, что я видел, как ты сопротивлялся, но не отступил. Или сейчас ты будешь извиняться?»

– Я хотел оттолкнуть, но ты резко... – Дан убирает со лба волосы, кусает губы и окончательно запутывается. Он поднял руку на подростка. И всего они избежали бы, поговори Джош с ним заранее, в тот же день, когда догадался о чувствах, но нет же, зачем создавать неловкость, тянул, а в итоге за безобидный поцелуй (очень вовремя повернул голову вбок) на лице парня красуется огромное пятно, а он не знает, какие слова подобрать, чтобы объясниться, и какие слова подбирать придётся Джозефу, чтобы объясниться с Келли. В его отличную речь нужно добавить, что они бьют друг друга? – Уйди, – просит он. Заебало забивать мозг недоразумениями, разговаривать, хочется разве что выпить, собрать свои вещи и свалить из города, бросив Тайлера на произвол системы. После, пара бутылок тёмного заставят позвонить Джозефу и сказать, что не отказывается помочь с экраном, но попросит больше не приходить.

– Прости, Джош... – одно «уйди» заставляет просить прощения у него. – Я больше так не буду. Да, я расскажу всю правду: про Зака и проценты! Блять, пожалуйста, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто давай притворимся, что этих минут не было?

– Уйди, – повторяет он. 

Обидно, неспокойно, больно. Тайлера впервые провожают к выходу. Он покидает многоквартирный дом с мыслью, что Дан ничем ему не обязан. 

***

Дни сменялись так же, как у Беллы без Эдварда. 

– Ты должен пойти, – Келли бросает кепку, и та стукнула его козырьком по лбу.

– Я болею, – он старается звучать безразлично, чтобы не выдавать волнение. Пусть ей кажется, что нежелание шевелиться – очередное проявление меланхолии, может, как и в первую неделю без привычного общения с _ним,_ но в данный момент небезопасно совершать любое движение – на нём футболка, и стечение поворота руки не туда и келлиного взгляда приведут к трудным разборкам.

Тайлер не признался.

– Отмазка не сработала. В чём дело? Джош переехал, но вы ведь продолжаете переписываться, разве нет? Ты скучаешь, – она промалчивает, что слишком долго – никто не умер ведь, – но это не повод врать, что у тебя простуда, и пропускать приём. Вместе с школой.

Мало того, что не выложил всю правду, так ещё и присыпал айсберг лжи очередными выдумками. Келли не заботило, что в один день Тай вернулся раньше. На следующий она заметила, но промолчала. А потом всё-таки не выдержала и прямо спросила, почему он не с Джошем. Тайлер ждал этого вопроса. И подготовился к нему так же, как и к вопросу «где это ты так?», солгав, что в него попали мячом сумасшедшие дети, решившие играть в первые дни намёка на тепло. «Предложили работу в другом городе, и он согласился. Уехал навсегда».

– Ты даже носом не шмыгал и не кашлял. Кто тебя научил так плохо симулировать?

– Давай на следующей неделе? – но он готов сдаться, осталось ещё немного повредничать, послушать, что из-за Дана не стоит ставить жизнь на паузу, и пережить один субботний час. _До треска нитей на швах натягивая рукава_.

– Вдруг сегодня последняя встреча? – подбадривает Келли. – Истёк срок, и сегодня тебе либо выпишут новый рецепт, либо продлят _лишь_ терапию, либо скажут «свободен»? – и еще один «укол подбаривания»: – Проценты ведь выше.

В Тайлере сразу включается заинтересованность, но его вовсе не привлекает перспектива последней встречи. Не таким образом. Избавиться от встреч обманом – да, а _избавиться от него_ равняется проверке данных.

– Надень на себя радость, позвони Джошу... 

Выйдя из дома, набирает выученный наизусть номер. 

289 сообщений, на которые тот отвечал односложно. 17 звонков, и только один принятый, а Тай настолько распереживался, что забыл родной язык. « _Ты прикалываешься?_ » В ответ он что-то промычал, а Джош сбросил вызов. Тайлер не выдержал, пришёл, «наехал», зачем избегать, если только делает больнее? «Плюсуй возраст и впечатлительность, какого хуя _ведёшь вниз_?» Джош таким грозным тоном (который Тай вспоминает не без дрожи), спросил, какого хера _он_ должен быть _его_ проблемой?.. И всё за первую неделю.

Тай был главной героиней сумерек всего семь дней (или десять, но это число для него запрещено). А эта неделя... Причина вовсе не в их ссоре. Уровень «скатывался» и «примирение» с Даном ничем не помогло. Тай отказался обсуждать свои чувства. И снова тема не обговорена. 

_мы катастрофа и постоянно будем мешать друг другу выплыть_

Тайлер понимает, что пытался донести до него Джош. Эта глупая нужда в нём, как нужда в дельном совете _сейчас,_ и есть ошибкой ценой в жизнь? Когда-то концом света он считал 33,4%, давил из себя слёзы, а теперь их не осталось на оплакивание низких показателей, теперь совсем другого масштаба проблемы, и неизменным остаётся лишь нежелание просыпаться. Вечера с Джошем и их разговоры тоже стали «когда-то», и если бы Тай не сказал, что поссорился с «Заком», то снова зависал бы с ним очень долго, работая над их отношениями в плане вернуть ту невозмутимость и неосторожность. Но чёртово джошево «уйди» виделось огромной точкой, большими буквами «кончено». Келли увидела «случайное» совпадение в переезде психолога и ссоры с другом. Существует ли понятие невербальной правды? 

Джош отпустил тот поцелуй, честно. Он не отвечает, потому что работает, и стоп, охренеть можно, работает сверх нормы, лишь бы оплатить тайлерово спокойствие. Наверное, спит, наверное, пьяный, и не слышит этих звонков, которые наберут 17 не за несколько суток, а за один час. 

Тай крутится около автомата с кофе, не зная, оставаться здесь или бежать к ближайшей остановке? Снова попросили немного подождать (та девушка, очень похожая на первую любовь Тайлера, постоянно задерживается в кабинете на несколько минут), и вдруг это знак, шанс? Беги, Тайлер, беги, не останавливайся, не глупи, тебя не выпустят из больницы, если узнают правду. День «икс» настал? Данные проверят? Выбрать наименьшее зло, потому что ничего не является верным? И в такой момент ебаный Джош не может взять телефон и сделать выбор за него. 

Устройство показывает фальшивые 40%. Они не приносят облегчения – нет гарантии, что не обнулится. 

Он надвигает кепку до самых бровей и отходит от кофейного автомата. Надо выйти из клиники, желательно ведя себя как обычно, ни за что не улыбаться никому на стойке регистрации, может, надеть наушники, не оглядываться и не сильно спешить, а затем прямиком к Дану. Но шанс был не в том, чтобы убежать, пока ожидаешь своей очереди, а утром, когда Келли отправила его сюда: последняя возможность признаться. 

– Джозеф?

Он оборачивается. Та девушка проходит мимо, оценивающе «сканируя», а док стоит возле открытой двери в кабинет. Тайлер обращает внимание на номер – 221. 

«Померещилось».

Это же твердит себе, быстрым шагом пересекая набережную. Джош не выходит на связь. И Тай переживает за него сильно, вдруг его поймали, вдруг узнали, что тот скрывал настоящие цифры? Вдруг новая внеочередная проверка коснулась его, потому что забыли удалить из базы? Либо бредовые рассуждения, либо дерьмовое предчувствие – так хочется прийти к нему скорее, но если выдаст этим Джоша?.. _Те люди всё ещё следят за ним_. Единственный плюс в паранойе – замечаешь слежку, длящуюся от здания клиники. К сожалению, всё больше становится похожим на правду, что за обычным шестнадцатилетним парнем выслали двоих: довольно грозного мужчину и сильную на вид женщину.

«Кажется...» – даже внутренний голос слегка тревожный.

Толпа не настолько велика, чтобы затеряться в ней, но и в ином случае – какой толк? Не здесь поймают, так заявятся домой.

_незнакомые люди приходили практически каждый день_

«Чёрт возьми, ответь же!» – Тайлер оборачивается: те двое держатся на том же расстоянии. Чего ждут? Не хотят, чтобы их снимали на камеру все вышедшие погреться на солнце в выходной день? 

– Джош, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты в порядке. Ладно, я просто буду надеяться, что _ты в порядке_ , – надиктовывает Тай сообщение, – мне никогда не было так страшно. Я уверен, что за мной _идут._ Пожалуйста, забери меня, встреть в конце набережной, мы должны сбежать, они наверняка всё про нас узнали. Прослушай гребаное сообщение, иначе до конца жизни буду доставать тебя своей влюбленностью, – Тайлер, когда конец так близко, жалеет, что не послушал его, а сейчас не может позволить тратиться на звонки Мэдди и матери, вываливая за раз все секреты. Тай кладёт телефон в карман, надеясь, что когда возьмёт снова, то увидит ответ от Джоша, и поворачивает МФД экраном на внутреннюю сторону руки, чтобы никто в открытую не видел его действий. Если те люди вежливо попросят пройти с ними, то лучше избавиться от улики. Он подходит близко к ограждению и подцепляет ногтем фальшивый экран. Старается не нервничать после первой неудачи, хотя куда ещё больше? Слышит сердцебиение отчётливо, оно болезненным гулом раздаётся в ушах, пальцы мокрые и холодные, отчего экран соскальзывает и вновь «прилипает» к настоящему. Тай взлохмачивает волосы – влажные, спутанные, с окончательно выветрившимся запахом шампуня. Он пробует снова.

«Я всех подвёл. Стою ли я того, чтобы мама оплачивала адвоката? Снова могут наведаться из службы, поскольку это второй серьёзный прокол. Блять, а вдруг её лишат родительских прав? Стою ли того, чтобы Джош ждал меня, весь из себя недовольный и сонный?»

Тайлер даже не услышал хруст, только почувствовал тонкое стекло, которое слегка царапнуло. Смотрит на МФД – откололась лишь половинка. Этим же осколком снимает оставшееся и, протянув руку над ограждением, выбрасывает в воду. Проценты приравнивают его к человеку, находящемуся в коме. Он останавливается взглянуть, утонули эти части или их уносит течением, но не может рассмотреть из-за солнечных бликов. Заодно смотрит на тех двоих, выдающих себя за обычных гражданских. Они остановились _тоже._ Женщина кому-то звонит и вроде она смотрит именно на Тайлера, у которого подгибаются колени и чей мочевой пузырь скоро не выдержит. 

«Я это придумываю... всего лишь придумываю...»

Новое сообщение Джошу.

– Забудь, что говорил до этого. Особенно про часть с влюбленностью. И так ясно, что для тебя это не новость, – он прикусывает язык, потому что Джош может откинуть телефон подальше, лишь бы не слушать эти розовые сопли. – Я не знаю куда мне идти, не хочу тебя подставлять. Мне повезло, что заметил их, не так ли? Можешь похвалить. Все равно было ожидаемо, что кого-то пошлют за мной. Сегодня был решающий день, кстати, на словах мне только продлили терапию, хотя я догадывался, что никаких встреч больше не будет, – обман раскрыли. Мне бы ничем не помог новый экран. Старый решил не выёбываться, и я хотел прям с порога сказать «у меня сорок», но передумал, ведь вдруг проценты не проверили бы?.. Ох, заткнись, сам ты идиот, – предсказывает реакцию Тай. – И не начинай вот это вот «я же говорил», «блять, Джозеф, ты всё проебал». Знаю... Я такие инфаркты ловил каждый раз, когда мозгоправ смотрел на комп... А по лицу не скажешь ведь, на что смотрит: на фотки котят или на мои данные. Он попросил показать проценты на устройстве и сказал, что они высоковаты для человека, пропустившего по болезни приёмы. Я чуть не выбежал оттуда! Наверное, потому этот урод _точно_ зашёл в систему, имея основания кроме «решающей встречи», – Тайлер отходит от ограждения и сворачивает к персиковым деревьям, заходя вглубь по вытоптанной траве. Дальние деревья не пользуются той популярностью, что крайние. Тайлер отправляет смс-ку, чтобы избежать минутной тишины, пока он ищет наиболее уединенное место. Ту парочку теряет из виду, но вряд ли они потеряли его. 

Он никогда не был так уверен. 

Последнее.

– У меня очередной план, и если бы ты услышал, то точно бы взбесился, ведь это самое кошмарное, что я придумал. Похоже на прощание? Типа «если ты это слушаешь, то меня нет в живых»? Ты же не ответишь в ближайшие минуты, я прав? Джош, тебя все равно найдут, даже если я сотру переписки, удалю все аккаунты и твой номер. Вали подальше, даю фору – ты не будешь в приоритете, первое место заберу себе. Что за закономерность? После наших серьёзных «расставаний» вечно дерьмовые последствия. Не считай меня очередным Заком. Помни, что во всём виновата психоэмоциональная связь.

Джош все равно _не успеет_. К тому же у них нет плана. Спонтанность не лучший выход. И Тайлер, в теории, заметив Дана, который высмаривает его, _не успеет_ подойти, сказать «привет». Исчезнет быстрее. Он всё стирает, вскользь улавливая, что сообщения прослушаны. 

«Я не потеря».  
  
Грань. 

Одним движением ослабляет ремешок – МФД скользит с запястья. Не станет его вешать. Система не является воспоминанием. _Это и есть лучшая версия реальности – утопия?_

_..._


End file.
